Shiver
by Srta D.Malfoy
Summary: A guerra estava se aproximando cada vez mais do mundo Bruxo. Draco Malfoy tinha uma missão dada por Voldemort e tudo o que ele queria era continuar vivo. Para isso ele tinha um plano perfeito. Mpreg Draco/Harry
1. O beijo

**Shiver**

**Avisos: **

Os personagens da fic não pertencem a mim, e sim a J.K Rowling. Você pode encontrar algumas coisas diferente do livro aqui, e coisas parecidas, dependendo do andamento da fic. Ela não segue a risca os acontecimentos do livro. E por último, a fic é uma mpreg, ou seja, contém gravidez masculina. E é yaoi, ou seja, contém sexo entre homens. Boa leitura! ^.^

"_O tempo passava, e os meus sentimentos ainda eram os mesmos, eu odiava Harry Potter, o escolhido."_

**O beijo**

Poderiam perguntar por que eu estava fazendo aquilo. Ah, sim eles sempre querem perguntas e respostas para tudo. Eu prefiro que pensem de mim o que quiserem pensar. Essa é a forma como eu prefiro agir. Antes de o meu pai ser preso em Azkaban, eu confesso que queria orgulho e prestigio, talvez agora tudo o que eu quisesse era puramente salvar a minha pele, mas eu tenho uma teoria sobre isso, se explica quem quer ser compreendido, esse não é o meu caso.

Tudo estava na mala. Eu iria embarcar no trem em algumas horas, todos os meus passos naquele ano estavam calculados, eu sabia como agir, em cada ponto eu sabia como agir. Acabei sorrindo para a imagem que o espelho enorme de um lado do meu quarto refletia. E ainda fiquei alguns minutos assim mesmo depois que as batidas foram ouvidas na porta do meu quarto.

- Entre, mãe. – disse e minha voz soou baixa.

Ela entrou, eu podia ouvir o doce barulho dos saltos no piso de madeira, ela me abraçou e fui invadido pelo perfume dela, pousou a cabeça em meus ombros, eu via os braços dela em torno da minha cintura enquanto ainda me olhava no espelho e ela me abraçava pelas costas, o frasco lilás estava em sua mãe.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Draco?

- Tem certeza de que irá funcionar? – perguntei tirando o frasco de seus dedos e vendo o liquido lilás dentro dele.

- É uma receita antiga da minha mãe... Vem da família Black há muito tempo. Sabe que amor não é uma coisa relevante no casamento tanto na família Black como na família Malfoy.

- Mas a senhora sempre disse que ama o meu pai... – disse enfiando o vidrinho dentro da mala.

- Ah, sim, desde que eu o vi, e eu já sabia que iríamos nos casar, ele também me amou... A primeira coisa que ele disse é que foi um dos poucos Malfoy com sorte.

- Compreendo... Eu não sou capaz de sentir as coisas mãe, até compreendo como deve parecer cada sentimento. No fundo isso não importa, o que me interessa agora é que as coisas saiam conforme eu planejei, odeio quando as coisas não saem como eu quero.

- Irá funcionar, mas para isso irá precisar fazer com que ele beba... E muito mais do que isso terá que...

- Eu sei mãe. Agora, será que podemos ir? Ainda precisamos passar Borgin & Burkes.

- Sim, eu sei... – ela me disse, arrumei as minhas malas e as levei. – Deixe que o mordomo leve.

- Eu... – disse parando e tirando dali a poção e colocando em meu bolso. – Pronto, agora ele pode levar, não quero correr o risco de que a poção se quebre.

Eu estava para sair quando a minha mãe colocou a mão do meu ombro, ela me olhou de um jeito, aquele jeito que eu sabia que ela iria dizer algo que possivelmente me irritaria, era um olhar que pedia permissão para falar. E ela sempre sabia que funcionava, talvez por isso que fizesse tanto aquele olhar. Quando queria me contrariar principalmente.

- Pode falar, mãe... – eu dei autorização e me preparei psicologicamente para o que quer que ela tenha dito.

- Eu acho que você está indo longe de mais, Draco. Está ignorando o fato de que existem coisas maiores. Você quer acreditar que não é capaz de sentir, mas eu te criei, sou sua mãe, sei que tem muito mais coisas em seu coração do que você quer acreditar que existam.

- Tudo bem, mãe. – respondi.

Eu poderia discutir, poderia argumentar, mas não tinha mais aquela paciência. Já não queria que ela me compreendesse porque tinha aprendido que era impossível, e eu estava cansado de tentar explicar e dar voltas nas coisas. Poderia ser até que ela tivesse razão. Mesmo se tivesse isso não mudaria o fato de que eu iria seguir adiante com o plano. Eu era teimoso demais, teimoso o suficiente para fazer apenas o que eu queria de uma forma ou de outra, sempre livre demais.

**~o0o~**

- Podem ir... Eu vou depois... – disse, meus olhos ainda estavam atentos onde eu havia visto a mala se mover alguns centímetros. E eu sabia quem estava ali.

Muitas pessoas pensam o que se passa na cabeça de um Malfoy, mais ainda o que se passa na cabeça de um sangue puro que pertence a Sonserina, eu não vou mentir, não tenho motivo para isso. Concordo com todas as idéias de Salazar Sonserina, mas eu questionava muitas coisas, a primeira e mais importante delas, como Lord Voldemort tinha aquele ódio por mestiços, quando ele próprio era um. Era uma situação no mínimo hilariante.

E o meu querido espião, que estava agora no chão com o nariz e o óculos quebrado por um desatino meu, eu também tinha os meus momentos de loucura, no qual eu tinha uma atitude impulsiva que era um resultado de um nada. Mas que sempre tinha algo por trás, eu nunca fazia nada sem uma explicação concreta disso. Tirei o óculos quebrado de seu rosto, o nariz estava sangrando.

- Quem diria... O escolhido me seguindo. Devo ficar honrado com isso Potter? Acho que você compreende que eu fui obrigado a fazer isso, não queria de forma alguma estragar o seu rosto lindo, ou os seus óculos... Se é que essa coisa cafona pode ser chamada assim.

Eu acabei arrumando os óculos dele usando a varinha, ele ainda me olhava e tinha alguma chama em seus olhos. Eu não conseguia compreender como funcionava a cabeça de Potter, ela era um mistério para mim. Ele parecia apenas um leão sem cérebro que ficava rosnando por aí. Eu desprezava Harry Potter, mais do que isso, eu o odiava. Mas talvez meus olhos tivessem gelo demais para que eu demonstrasse alguma coisa.

- Não pode falar, não é? Mas aposto que queria me perguntar algo... Quer descobrir se sou um comensal da morte... Hum... – eu disse arrumando os óculos em seus olhos. – Se tenho alguma ordem do Lord. Acho que vou deixar você se consumindo nessa sua curiosidade tola, tão idiota quanto você Potter. Devia pensar como o Weasley, que o Lord não iria querer nada comigo. Não quero que se meta nos meus planos.

Passei o dedo em seu sangue, me divertia vê-lo caído e ferido, todo mundo amava Harry Potter, o mundo lhe dava prestigio e fama, todos queriam lhe apertar a mão. Até eu mesmo quis um dia, por puro interesse, agora? Bem, agora ele não significava nada para mim, eu gostaria de poder estrangular ele. Mas ainda não, tudo tinha que ser feito por partes. Chupei o sangue dele que tinha em meus dedos.

- Corra atrás de mim... Me descubra e quem sabe eu não te conto algo... – tirei o frasco do bolso, aquele era um bom momento para isso. – Agora seja bonzinho e abra a boca... – disse puxando o queixo para baixo, ele ainda me olhava intrigado, enquanto eu derramava o liquido pela garganta dele. – Agora... – eu disse ao seu ouvido. – Você não vai poder falar disso com ninguém, vai ser o nosso segredo, e até que meus objetivos sejam cumpridos, está preso a mim. Agora eu tenho que ir, não quero que me encontrem perto de você. – disse cobrindo o seu corpo.

**~o0o~**

O que essas pessoas estavam pensando quando prenderam o meu pai? Elas são inúteis, ninguém está mais perto do Lord do que nós, eles deviam estar nos idolatrando para ter alguma chance. Respirei fundo e tomei toda a poção que tinha levado para conseguir ficar acordado, segurei com força a varinha do meu pai, que estava segura comigo. Era noite, e eu gostava de noite. Sabia que dormir não era algo que eu podia fazer, tinha muitos planos para colocar em prática.

O primeiro jantar de Hogwarts ainda se revirava no meu estomago, ele nunca mais havia sido o mesmo, carregava o peso das minhas emoções. Eu tinha saído do jantar, para ficar vagando pelo castelo, era noite. No fundo não estava me importando em ser pego, minha cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos. Meu plano era insano, cheguei a me arrepender daquela loucura, mas era a chance que eu tinha, eu tinha uma chance de me salvar, apenas uma, e era aquela.

Não era tão ingênuo a ponto de saber que Voldemort iria ganhar. Era claro que ele não iria, mas eu não podia sair por ai gritando isso, ou desobedecer as suas ordens, meu plano tinha sido tomado de forma impulsiva, o Lord ainda não sabia dele, e tudo estava encaminhado. Eu ainda tinha a missão de matar Dumbledore, mas tinha que adiar aquela missão. Eu tinha que me acalmar e seguir os planos.

Parei em um corredor frio, estava chovendo agora do lado de fora da janela, estava frio, parei a janela, sentindo meu corpo tremer por causa do enjôo, estava escuro, toquei as pedras e procurei respirar, eu estava passando mal, estava sentindo a ânsia, e sabia que a comida não iria ficar no estomago, me livrei dela, me perguntando quando aquilo iria passar.

- Malfoy. – eu ouvi uma voz vinda do corredor.

- Potter? – repedi querendo rir, como se meu riso fosse a única ação que eu poderia ter no momento.

- Eu tenho umas perguntas, e você vai me responder.

- Ou o que? Ou vai me matar... Me torturar? Ah... Esqueci, isso quem faz são os comensais, você não vai fazer absolutamente nada se eu não de responder.

E foi então que ele agiu impulsivamente, como qualquer Grifinório sem cérebro, eu as vezes me esquecia o que compunha Harry Potter e sua máscara de bom moço. Mas ele não era um herói para mim, ele não era nada daquilo que diziam por ai, para mim ele era apenas herói dos que lhe interessavam. Tem uma coisa que nunca muda, as pessoas sempre olham o prisma do herói, o que Harry Potter fez por minha família? O que Harry Potter fez quando meu pai foi ameaçado por causa de um erro passado? Harry Potter só salva os amigos dele, as pessoas que fazem parte do time do mocinho, as pessoas que estão em volta dele.

Mas como eu ia dizendo, ele tomou uma atitude assim, bem Harry Potter e bem Trouxa. Acertou um soco no meu rosto e continuou segurando-me pela roupa. Eu devia agradecer naquele momento, porque eu estava passando tão mal e dormindo tão mal ultimamente e tomando tantas poções para tudo, que aquele soco nem doeu.

- Não te interessa Potter, eu não vou dizer nada a você... Nada que você não saiba. – disse pegando minha varinha e colocando na barriga dele.

E naquele momento estávamos juntos, o rosto dele estava a milímetros do meu, as sobrancelhas curvadas o fazendo parecer idiota, eu odiava Harry Potter, e isso sempre ficou muito claro para mim, como um sentimento que eu colocava ali no canto, eu desprezava Harry Potter, eu queria que ele sofresse tudo o que eu sofri e mais... Eu queria que ele sentisse dor, uma dor tão forte que quisesse morrer.

No entanto eu sentia o seu cheiro, um cheiro agradável e levemente amadeirado, ainda havia rastros do sangue no nariz dele, o nariz que eu havia quebrado. Podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, por favor, não era uma cena romântica, eu não iria beijá-lo, eu tinha acabado de vomitar, isso era nojento. Mas eu mantive a guerra de olhos enquanto o silêncio crescia, ele ainda me encarava em silêncio.

- Você... Você não vale a pena, Malfoy. – ele disse, mas não me soltou.

Eu sorri de lado, meus olhos ardiam em uma chama que eu não conhecia, lambi os lábios tirando o sangue deles. E o encarei mais, não disse nada. O corpo dele se grudava mais a mim, e eu começava a pensar em afastá-lo, me perguntava se aquilo era por causa da poção que eu dei para ele, ou se ele estava tentando me atirar pela janela.

- Isso... Faça esse favor para mim. Me jogue pela janela, e compre uma passagem direto para Azkaban, os dementadores vão fazer fila para sugar cada gota de felicidade da sua miserável vida.

- Me responda o que é a poção Draco.

- Ah... Está me chamando pelo primeiro nome? Não te dei essa liberdade... – eu disse.

Mas ele tinha soltado a minha roupa, eu aproveitei para sacar a varinha e tentar acertar alguma magia nele, mas ele foi rápido demais. Eu estava passando mal, meu corpo se movia de forma tão lenta, que eu achava que fosse desmaiar a qualquer instante. Embora eu nunca tenha realmente desmaiado. E não achava que fosse acontecer, minha varinha acabou voando longe, Harry Potter a tinha mandado longe na verdade.

- Se você não me responder eu vou ter que descobrir.

- Sabe qual o seu problema Potter? – disse colocando desprezo em cada letra daquele nome, mesmo sabendo que aquele nome ainda iria me salvar, mas claro que seria por culpa minha, por causa do meu plano. – Você é sentimental demais e não usa nem um pouco da razão, é por isso que nunca via derrotar Voldemort...

Eu me calei por que ele voltava para cima de mim, suas mãos tiravam rápido o meu capuz, e começou uma pequena guerra de força, na qual ele tentava arrancar minha roupa e eu impedir, caímos no chão que nem duas crianças do primeiro ano, mas eu ainda estava debilitado e era mais fraco do que ele naquele momento. Apenas acabei caído no chão gelado com as costas nuas, sentindo meu rosto queimar, e estava vendo o corredor girar, estava com calafrio, sentindo Harry Potter sentado na minha cintura.

- Me solta. – gritei me debatendo.

- Se você parar de se mexer que nem uma doninha vai acabar logo. – ele gritou, e eu não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

Ainda tentei me soltar, mas logo ele conseguiu prender meu braço, comecei a me sentir tão mal que parei de lutar, vi quando ele analisou cada um dos meus braços, estava começando a sentir tanto frio que mal conseguia me controlar.

- Não tem... Não tem marca negra. – ele disse mais para ele do que para mim.

- Marca negra? Do que... O que você está dizendo? – eu murmurei.

- O que você estava fazendo na Borgin & Burkes? – ele disse me segurando pelo pescoço.

- Me solta, seu animal... Seu trouxa, só os sangues ruins e trouxas brigam assim... Eu sou um bruxo de sangue puro! Sai de cima de mim.

- Era o Voldemort... Me fala o que ele queria? – disse Harry ignorando o que eu dizia. Comecei a me sentir com mais raiva ainda.

- Se você não sair de cima de mim agora, eu vou gritar muito.

- Sabia que no mundo dos trouxas quem grita é uma mulher em perigo? Não deve ser muito agradável virem te salvar depois dos berros, falando como você diz, é melhor me falar logo Malfoy.

- Não te interessa o que eu fui fazer lá, você não é nada meu e nunca vai ser. – disse gritando alto, está certo que tinha planos, mas domar meu gênio era difícil. Voltei a tentar me soltar e acertei a boca dele com um soco.

- Eu acho melhor você me falar, Malfoy.

- Você está me esmagando...

- Para de reclamar e fala logo.

O pior de se discutir com burros, é que eles não pareciam entender, eu não podia falar a minha missão, não podia. E estava ficando cansado daquilo, estava me cansando daquela briga e estava com frio. E via o corredor todo rodar, minha boca estava seca, e eu me sentia tonto, não conseguia mais pensar racionalmente eu sabia que não iria falar coisas que não devia. Acabei decidindo me calar, estava enjoado.

- Me... Deixa em paz, eu não... Não tem nada demais, eu.. Me solta... – pedi e minha voz estava soando mole.

- Draco? – ele acabou me chamando, eu sabia, ele era bom demais para odiar até os inimigos. Eu vi quando ele me soltou e colocou aquelas mãos enormes na minha cara. – Você está com febre... – disse ele saindo de cima de mim. – Veste sua roupa.

Levantei-me sentindo o corpo dolorido, ainda estava tonto, então levantar apenas me deu mais ânsia, coloquei a roupa que estava amassada e que parecia bem gelada no momento enquanto Harry me olhava. Ele estava em pé, tinha sangue na boca, e me olhava com um misto de coragem e constrangimento. Era claro que agora vendo que eu estava passando mal ele iria parar, ele era um grifinório, para um sonserino aquilo seria uma oportunidade.

Dei-me conta de que estava tremendo, eu sentia meu corpo todo tremer, quando terminei percebi que tinha abotoado a roupa errado. Eu mal estava conseguindo ficar em pé, só o ato de ficar em pé parecia uma tortura para mim. E me encostei-me à parede, torcendo para que ele me deixasse sozinho, enquanto ele parecia apenas querer provar o bom moço que era ficando ali comigo, me vigiando e pensando que não me deixaria sozinho para morrer. Irônico demais, Harry Potter, demais.

- Você... Quer que eu te acompanhe até a enfermaria? – a voz dele ainda permanecia séria.

- Eu quero que você morra, se quiser se atirar da janela, eu deixo, vá em frente... Ah, você... Não vai fazer isso, tem que salvar o mundo bruxo antes... Patético.

Comecei a andar e os meus planos era chegar a Sonserina, e depois a minha cama. Mas eu fui me sentindo tonto enquanto caminhava, o que eu senti foi estranho, foi como se eu tivesse piscado, quando abri meus olhos senti um corpo diferente de mim, era Harry Potter. Eu estava reconhecendo o seu cheiro. Eu tinha desmaiado? Não sabia quando tempo tinha durado, mas me senti tão idiota.

- Me solta Potter... – eu pedi.

- Você acordou? Tarde demais, estamos perto da enfermaria... Eu sei que você é um imprestável Malfoy. Sei que tem nojo de mim por que sou um mestiço, mas eu nem ligo, sei que é provável que você esteja ao lado de Voldemort, para algo que eu não sei e que você não tem caráter, mas ainda sim você é um humano, e eu não vou deixar você passando mal no corredor.

- Idiota...

- Loiro aguado.

- Brutamontes sem cérebro e quatro olhos.

- Magrelo.

- Você fede a... A... – eu comecei a pensar em algo para xingá-lo. – A alguma coisa desagradável, não gosto do seu cheiro e agora ele vai impregnar em mim.

- Você cheira como uma garota, e eu vou ficar o dia todo enjoado, está querendo competir para ver quem ofende o outro primeiro?

- Testa rachada.

- Comensal da morte em treinamento.

- Comensal da morte em treinamento? – eu quase poderia rir daquilo, foi a coisa mais idiota que ele já me chamou na vida. – Você recusou minha amizade.

- Amizade que você queria por interesse e você ofendeu o Ron.

- Ele é um traidor do sangue e um idiota. Eu não sou obrigado a gostar dele.

- Tem razão, mas mesmo assim poderia ter educação e não ofende-lo.

- Eu sei andar, pode me colocar no chão, eu não acredito que está me carregando no colo para a enfermaria?- minha voz estava saindo tremula.

- Você mal está conseguindo ficar em pé Malfoy... Você poderia me agradecer ao invés de ser tão... Nariz em pé.

- Nunca.

Fiquei em silêncio e decidi que iria me recusar a falar. Eu estava sendo carregado por Harry Potter. Sentia o cheiro dele e não era ruim, eu tinha que admitir, eu queria que fosse, mas era um cheiro suave que eu não conhecia. Mas nunca ousaria perguntar para ele, resolvi me calar mesmo, eu queria que tudo acabasse logo, que aquela tortura acabasse logo. Acabei soltando o ar pelos pulmões.

Dormindo, e depois fui acordando as poucos, não abri os olhos, mas pensei que talvez naquele momento Harry Potter tivesse ido embora, era claro que ele não iria ficar ali comigo, ele devia ter ido embora há muito tempo. Mas eu estava confortável, a maca da enfermaria estava quente e me abrigava perfeitamente, eu sentia um pouco de calor no corpo, senti alguns dedos roçando em minha nuca e tocando os meus cabelos.

- Eu acho que o prefiro assim. – disse uma voz esganiçada que eu conhecia bem o suficiente para continuar fingindo que dormia.

- Eu... Você estava certa, Mione. Ele não tem a marca. Mas o que... O que ele estava fazendo lá? Eu não sei... Estou confuso agora, eu tenho que salvar o mundo trouxa, mas...

- Harry... Você tem que tomar cuidado. Conhecemos o Malfoy, mas não acho que ele seja capaz de algo tão terrível, ele está bem debilitado, você ouviu o que a Madame Pomfrey disse.

- Será que ele não tem dormido ou... Eu errei em denunciar o pai dele?

- Não, o pai de Draco estava lá, você fez o certo, mas ele... Lucius é o pai dele, é claro que ele vai te odiar. Ele já não ia muito com a sua cara... Você... Para com isso ele vai acordar, isso é estranho.

- Ah... Eu nem notei. – disse e eu senti os toques pararem, então era Potter me tocando? Não sei o que era pior, ser tocado por Potter ou por Hermione Granger. E ter Granger ali, me defendendo... Logo a Granger.

- Imagino a cara do Ron se souber que você trouxe Draco Malfoy para a enfermaria e ainda por cima ficou acariciando o cabelo dele. – ela disse rindo um pouco.

- Foi sem querer. Eu... Quando você falou que notei o que estava fazendo, ele me deu uma poção que eu não sei o que é. Não confio nele.

- Mas acho que ele confia em você, já que ele dormiu no seu colo no caminho, não é senhor Potter? – disse Madame Pomfrey, vi quando ela se aproximou. – Senhor Malfoy?

Ela me chamou e eu percebi que não podia continuar fingindo que estava dormindo, eu abri os olhos devagar, sentindo meu corpo todo tremer um pouco. Eu ainda estava com febre, mas me sentia um pouco mole. Abri os olhos vendo Granger e Potter parado ao lado da minha maca, era uma cena bem irreal.

- Como se sente? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

- Com frio... Enjôo. Minha cabeça está doendo e o meu estomago também. – disse tentando não olhar para os dois.

- Potter me disse que o senhor desmaiou, tem tomado alguma coisa... Alguma Poção?

- Tenho... Tenho tomado uma para dormir, uma para acordar, uma para ter disposição...

- Draco... Você está exagerando, foi por isso que desmaiou e...

- Isso não é da sua conta, Granger. – eu disse, mas não em um tom agressivo.

- Você devia nos agradecer, trouxemos você aqui, nos deve essa. – disse Potter.

- Agradecer? Por quê? Só por me trazer até aqui? Não pedi isso a você.

- Harry... Deixa ele, Malfoy sempre será Malfoy. – disse Granger.

- Me dê mais detalhes do que tem tomado Malfoy. – disse Madame Pomfrey fazendo uma leve careta para eles.

- Eu não tenho conseguido comer... Tenho vomitado muito, e não tenho conseguido dormir, então estou tomando poções para estabilizar... Essas aqui. – disse Tirando alguns frascos do bolso e dando a ela.

- Se me permite... – disse Granger estendendo a mão, eu entreguei as poções a ela dando de ombros. – Essa poção ataca o estomago, essa se você não tomar essa outra para acordar irá dormir o dia todo, ou ficar com sono, e... Tem uma poção melhor para isso e que substituiria todas essas e ainda cuidaria do seu estomago.

- Eu não pedi sua ajuda, Granger.

- Mas irá recusar ela?

- Até que para uma nascida trouxa você é esperta. – eu disse, Potter ainda observava. – Mas eu continuo não querendo a sua ajuda, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho...

- Ué, não vai me chamar de sangue ruim? – ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Quer que eu diga obrigado por me trazer aqui? Eu disse... Obrigado. Agora me deixe em paz. – disse de mau gosto.

- Vou te dar isso para limpar seu organismo, quer que eu avise alguém da sua sala? – Pomfrey continuou.

- Não quero, eles... Não querem saber como eu estou... – disse e Madame Pomfrey me deu a poção.

- Tome tudo, o gosto é desagradável, mas irá dormir bem.

- Obrigado... – disse antes dela sair e começar a tomar a poção.

- Nunca vi o Malfoy agradecendo tanto. – disse Granger. – Deve ser a febre.

- Muito engraçado Granger, eu morri de rir. – disse sendo irônico com ela. E tentava não olhar para os dois. Vi quando Granger disse algo baixo apenas para Potter ouvir.

- Irei fazer as poções para você Draco, eu vou... Distrair Ron. – disse Granger saindo e me deixando sozinho com Potter.

Por um momento pensar que eu estava quase agindo amigavelmente com aquele grupo me fez ter asco. Não agia assim porque queria, era tudo parte de um plano maior e Harry Potter era a única chance de vida. Eu ainda segurava a poção, agora ficaria sozinho com Harry Potter, eu tinha que convencê-lo a gostar de mim, eu tinha que me aproximar dele, mesmo que isso custasse a minha sanidade mental, por que se tinha algo que os grifinórios não tinham era sanidade mental.

Coloquei a taça nos lábios sentindo que queimavam um pouco e tomei devagar sentindo a minha garganta queimar. Harry Potter ainda estava parado em silêncio, irritadoramente indecifrável, eu não sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Harry Potter, mas eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para odiá-lo, e querer que ele ficasse bem longe de mim. Se eu tivesse escolha, nunca mais veria Harry Potter, mas às vezes parecia que o mundo mágico pertencia a ele.

- Draco... Eu sei que você me odeia, mas você sabe que eu tenho as minhas razões, você quebrou o meu nariz.

- Por pouco não quebrei seu cérebro, seria melhor. – disse e minha voz soou fraca, a poção dava enjoo.

- E me deu aquela poção estranha, e eu não sei por que você faz essas coisas. O Voldemort é do mal. Ele vai perder, você tem certeza de estar escolhendo o lugar certo?

- Pare de me dar sermões. O que você sabe sobre o lugar certo? Você é Harry Potter, o escolhido. Todos te adoram, você tem Dumbledore junto de você, tem toda a ordem da Phoenix, tem a familia Weasley, tem todos os amigos da Grifinória e tem os seus amigos. O mundo bruxo confia em você e eu não tenho ninguém além da minha família. Harry Potter não significa nada para mim.

- Para mim também, Draco. Eu não quero ser esse herói que todo mundo diz. Eu tenho medo, insegurança e todas as outras coisas, mas nunca deixo de lutar pelo que eu acredito, pelas pessoas e...

- Não tem ninguém para lutar por mim Potter. Você é o herói de todos menos o meu. Você não sabe como eu me sinto, não sabe o que se passa na minha cabeça, e eu não quero ser julgado por você. Não pense que é tão melhor do que eu... Me deixe em paz, é fácil para você, não é? Continue me ignorando e odiando como sempre.

No fundo eu nem sei porque tinha dito aquelas coisas, eu tinha perdido o meu controle, tinha falado demais. Eu devia ser uma pessoa fria, a ponto que Potter nunca soubesse dos meus sentimentos, a ponto de estar sorrindo enquanto tudo desmoronava dentro de mim. Eu tinha que ser forte sempre, para ser um Malfoy digno de ser da família que era. Tinha que, acima de tudo, honrar o que eu era e o meu nome.

Deitei-me de costas para ele, não sabia o que iria dizer, não sabia o que fazer mais, queria que ele fosse embora, mas também queria que ele ficasse. Eu queria a companhia de Harry Potter. Por dentro me sentia sozinho, sentia uma dor tão forte que não conseguia colocá-la para fora. Eu estava me sufocando com tudo aquilo. Eu odiava Harry Potter, e o tempo todo tinha que me lembrar disso, que eu o odiava.

- Me... Desculpa Draco, eu não sabia que se sentia assim eu...

- Não tenha pena de mim, você não é nada. Eu... Eu te odeio Harry, eu odeio muito você. – eu disse e sentia meus olhos quentes de lágrimas.

Mas não é como se eu tivesse aquela capacidade de me controlar, eu não queria chorar perto dele, mas não conseguia evitar. Ele se curvou, senti seu cheiro de novo quando ele me abraçou. Eu nunca pensei que fosse receber um abraço de Harry Potter, e seus dedos secavam minhas lágrimas. E eu não me mexi, meu coração se apertava e eu não conseguia pensar, nem me lembrava da poção.

- Me desculpe, Draco. Eu não sabia... – ele disse e segurou o meu rosto. – Não percebi que Voldemort tinha feito tão mal assim para a sua família. Eu não me lembrava que você... Também sofreu com tudo isso e que... Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa.

- Você... Não consegue, se Voldemort pudesse ser destruído... Dumbledore o faria. – eu disse.

- Você não confia em mim, Draco... Mas eu entendo, eu não confio em mim também. Estou com medo... Mas... Minha vontade de salvar as pessoas e não ver ninguém chorando é maior.

- Você... É muito megalomaníaco. Não fica... Me tocando assim.

- A poção... Que você me deu, o que era? Precisa me contar.

- Não... Nunca. – eu disse, e começava a ver tudo rodando. – Está dizendo que vai me salvar... Mesmo eu estando do outro lado.

- Eu... Vou tentar, Draco. Todo mundo confia em mim... Todo mundo espera coisas de mim, está no meu destino, eu tenho que fazer algo.

- Não... Você não tem que fazer nada.

- Mas eu quero fazer. Eu... Sei que não é um comensal da morte, sei que você está sozinho e que quer proteger sua mãe. Seu pai está preso por minha culpa, eu mereci o soco na cara.

- Vai levar outro... Se não se afastar de mim. – disse a ele abrindo os olhos, e ele estava perto demais, eu via os olhos dele através do vidro dos óculos.

- Vai fazer o que? Draco, eu... Não sei por que, acho que é a poção, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Mas não sou de fugir de nada, se eu tiver que te beijar eu vou fazer.

- Se fizer, eu vou gritar... Vou gritar muito mais do que qualquer vez que eu já gritei.

- Não importa... – disse Harry Potter.

Eu cheguei a gelar ao notar como as coisas chegaram ali, eu sabia que era a poção. Tentava me lembrar disso quando os lábios dele tocaram os meus, e eu fechei os olhos. Eu devia estar feliz porque tinha conseguido, mas alguma coisa estava me incomodando. O cheiro dele era tão bom, eu senti quando o peito dele encostou no meu, e ele se contorcia para ficar mais perto, apenas o toque insistente de seus lábios.

Meu coração estava disparado, era pelo susto de sua aproximação rápida e tão irreal para mim, tinha que ser isso. Eu segurei a blusa do uniforme dele e sentia a boca quente dele na minha, um beijo muito mais suave do que eu estava acostumado, apenas um toque de lábios e ele se afastou, me deixando levemente de boca aberta. Harry Potter havia mesmo me beijado, eu o via longe de mim e perto ao mesmo tempo.

- Quando for o momento certo... Draco, eu vou querer ouvir todos os seus pedidos de desculpa.

- Você beija mal.

- Isso não é o ponto agora, eu nem sei por que beijei você eu só... Quando vi já estava fazendo.

- Você é um animal mesmo que age por instinto... E não é assim que beija, se usa a língua e...

- Quer que eu beije você assim da próxima vez? – Potter perguntou, juro que vi um sorriso se desenhando nos lábios dele.

- Se me beijar, eu te mato. – ameacei, mas minha voz estava fraca, e eu estava com sono demais para pensar em alguma coisa.

- Você disse que iria gritar se eu te beijasse agora, mas não gritou. Foi a poção não foi?

- Se quer acreditar nisso... Para ter uma desculpa para ter me beijado, faça... Faça como quiser, eu só quero que saia e me deixe dormir.

- Me ensine a beijar... Melhor da próxima vez. – ele disse, e tirou o cachecol do pescoço dele, e depois fez o mesmo com o meu, e eu estava incapaz de reagir.

Vi quando ele enrolou o cachecol dele no meu pescoço. Vi quando ele fez o mesmo com o meu, mas no pescoço dele, ele havia trocado os cachecóis. E eu não sabia o porquê daquilo, meu cérebro tinha parado de funcionar com a poção. Ele me cobriu até o pescoço. Senti seus lábios quentes no meu rosto.

- Durma... – ele disse.

- Não... Não vai embora... Fica aqui, por favor... – eu pedi. – Não me deixa sozinho... Agora.

Eu senti as mãos dele se fechando na minha, e o vi sentar-se ao meu lado. O vi me olhar enquanto a minha visão se turvava aos poucos, e eu ainda o via. E logo eu dormi, e no dia seguinte tudo o que sobrou foi a minha mão gelada pelo frio. E o cachecol da grifinória em torno do meu pescoço, me mostrando que ele esteve lá e que aquilo aconteceu. Mas... Eu ainda preferia insistir em odiar Harry Potter.

**~o0o~**

No dia seguinte eu ainda corava quando me lembrava daquele beijo. Harry Potter era tão... Tão... Não sabia dizer ao exato o que era, mas eu não conseguia adivinhar suas atitudes, eu não sabia o que ele faria ou diria, e toda essa confusão que ele era, não seria bem vinda na minha vida puramente organizada. Me sentei na maca, vendo que ele não estava ali, já devia passar no meio dia, e é claro que eu não tinha comido, talvez até já tivesse passado o almoço.

Vi que no criado mudo havia um recado, era um bilhete escrito em uma letra bem feia, que dizia "Encontre-me no banheiro da Murta." Não tinha um horário, como ele saberia que eu estaria lá? E eu não sabia por que havia pensado que com certeza tinha sido Potter a me mandar aquele bilhete. Eu parei de ler o bilhete, e senti o perfume que tinha ali, o perfume de Harry Potter, eu escondi o cachecol antes de sair de dentro da enfermaria, eu tinha dormido muito, mas ainda estava com sono.

E segui o caminho do banheiro, com passos lentos e cansados. E quando cheguei lá, estava vazio. Ele não estava lá, poderia ter se esquecido de colocar a hora, e ter pensado que colocou, eu ainda estava pensando nele, acabei sorrindo um pouco quando vi o cachecol dourado, eu coloquei no nariz e lembrei daquele cheiro que ele tinha e que estava preso no cachecol.

- Draco... – eu quase pulei quando o ouvi me chamando atrás de mim.

- Você já... Estava aqui dentro? – perguntei guardando o cachecol, mas eu achava que ele tinha visto.

- Não, eu acabei de chegar e vi você cheirando o meu cachecol, eu... Quero que me conte qual poção era aquela.

- Não vou contar. Você sabe... – eu disse e me encostei na pia do banheiro. – Vai me torturar e me fazer falar?

- Talvez... Mas eu vim aqui por causa de outra coisa que você me prometeu.

- Não te prometi nada. – disse dando de ombros. Não sabia do que ele estava falando.

- O beijo... Ia me ensinar a beijar melhor.

- Você levou aquilo a sério?

- Claro que eu levei, eu... Você me disse que eu beijo mal.

- Você beija mal mesmo. – eu disse, e ele ia se aproximando.

- Quando eu fico perto de você, Draco, sinto vontade de te proteger também, eu quero que seja feliz, e quero te sacudir e fazer que escolha o lado certo. Quero te tirar de Voldemort. E ao mesmo tempo eu sinto... Seu perfume bem... Sinto vontade de te beijar e não consegui dormir direito pensando que eu tinha realmente beijado você, mas o que mais me surpreendeu é que você não me rejeitou, isso tem a ver com a poção. Mas eu sei que não era poção do amor.

- Não era uma poção do amor. – eu disse.

- Mas hoje, na aula de poções... – ele disse com um tom de voz calmo. – Tinha um caldeirão de Amortentia lá, e eu senti o cheiro do seu perfume, senti o cheiro da grama do quadribol e... Senti aquele cheiro do corredor de ontem.

- Você... Não está pensando que me ama, não é?

- Não... Não eu não amo você, é a poção, eu não sei o que ela faze Draco. Mas eu vou descobrir.

- Não vai. – eu disse com uma certeza, ele se aproximou de mim um pouco mais.

- Me ensine o beijo... Então.

- Se Weasley ouvir você me dizendo isso vai ter um ataque.

- Ele não está aqui agora... – ele se aproximou tanto que eu tive me sentar na pia do banheiro.

- Não gosto de você.

- Eu também não disse que eu te amo, só quer quero que me ensine a beijar.

- Quer me usar então? – disse com um pouco de desprezo na voz. – Que excitante.

- E eu sei que quer fazer isso... Não gritou ontem. – disse ele com um sorriso de lado, e eu detestei aquele sorriso dele. Quase arteiro. Ele se aproximou de mim mais, e levou as mãos ao meu rosto. – Se venho aqui era porque queria.

- Pode parar... Não é assim que se conquista uma pessoa, esse jeito mole de ser, você tem que ser mais selvagem. Sabe?

- Não sei... Me mostra.

- Quem diria que o garoto mais conhecido do mundo bruxo, não saberia paquerar. – disse, estava começando a me divertir. – Vou te mostrar...

Eu puxei a mão de Harry, nem acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo, tínhamos uma guerra lá fora, e eu estava tentando um meu lugar no campo dos vitoriosos, no lugar onde ficariam as pessoas que seriam salvas. Encostei Potter na pia e o beijei nos lábios. Coloquei as mãos dele em torno do meu pescoço e puxei a sua cintura de encontro a minha. Eu afastei um pouco o rosto.

- Agora... – disse com a voz baixa perto dele. – Abre os lábios quando me beijar e segue o que eu vou fazer...

- Tá...

Ele abriu a boca devagar e eu o beijei com mais calma, abri os lábios dele usando minha língua, no começo, quando planejei beija-lo e tudo mais pensei que sentiria nojo. Sim, quando eu digo tudo mais estou falando de... Ficarmos íntimos. Mas os beijos de Harry Potter, a boca dele era gostosa de beijar, era muito melhor do que eu pensava. O corpo dele era quente, e ele estava começando a aprender bem.

Resolvi ser mais ousado, levei minhas mãos até o bumbum dele e apertei de leve ali, ninguém esperaria que eu fizesse aquilo, ainda mais com Harry Potter, eu mesmo não acreditava que estava beijando Harry Potter, mas era por um bom motivo, era para a minha salvação e a dos meus pais, quando a guerra acontecesse... Harry Poter teria um motivo muito forte para me salvar.

Senti quando ele me abraçou mais forte e me assustei um pouco, as mãos dele tocaram minhas costas, descendo e apertando cada centímetro do meu corpo, para parar sobre o meu bumbum, cheguei a pular quando ele apertou ali, ele havia realmente me imitado, mas, além disso, senti quando ele grudou o corpo no meu e eu podia ver que o pênis dele devia ser de um tamanho bem considerável. E assim eu me separei dele.

- Por que parou? O que eu fiz de errado? – ele perguntou e a sua expressão de culpa me irritava.

- Você... Aprendeu. Rápido demais. – eu disse. – Agora eu tenho que ir...

- Não. – ele disse e me abraçou de novo e me beijou de novo.

Ele tinha aprendido a beijar, e seu beijo agora não era ruim, e isso era um problema, os seus beijos, a sua mão e o seu cheiro, me provocavam arrepios. E esses arrepios não eram de asco, não eram de ódio, por que ele era Harry Potter, quem eu devia odiar e quem agora estava me deixando completamente quente e arrepiado.

"_Oh, did you want me to change?"_

NOTA:

Os personagens são criação de J.K Rowling, o texto foi criado por mim. Não tem fins lucrativos.

Aviso antes de começar a ler: A fanfic é uma mpreg, logo, um dos personagens irá engravidar. É importante saber que apesar de estar se passando no 6 livro, não seguira completamente o livro, peguei uma coisa ou outra do livro e mudei o que precisei mudar. Espero que gostem. ^.^


	2. O plano desfeito

**Shiver**

"_Oh, você queria que eu mudasse?_

_Bem, eu mudei pra melhor,_

_E eu quero que você saiba que você sempre continuará do seu jeito_

_E eu queria dizer"_

Acordei sentindo o meu travesseiro quase me sufocando, eu havia me mexido tanto na cama que ainda tinha aquela sensação de que não havia dormido quase nada. E realmente não tinha, havia passado a noite quase em claro, não propriamente dormindo, mas nem tão acordado assim. E tudo por causa daquele beijo. Eu ainda podia jurar que sentia Harry Potter perto de mim, podia sentir o seu cheiro.

Eu havia passado frio a noite toda e por isso me mexi muito na cama, quando acordei e me sentei, percebi que toda a coberta estava enrolada em mim. Eu havia dormido com 3 cobertores, um dele estava em baixo, o outro enrolado no meu corpo e o último estava jogado no chão junto com o lençol da cama. Mas ainda era cedo, eu ainda iria procurar algum lugar onde pudesse seguir com os meus planos. Não era hora para dormir, eu nem podia reclamar, meu pai devia estar em Azkaban sendo torturado. Por fim, segui para o banheiro. No quarto da Sonserina, todos dormiam, mas eu não me importava mais com eles, da mesma forma que eles não se importavam mais comigo.

Vi-me no espelho e sorri como um tolo. Eu havia gostado daquele beijo e queria admitir a mim mesmo que havia gostado. Mesmo sendo um beijo de Harry Potter. Eu não sabia o que fazer, tinha que me controlar e seguir o plano, e não pensar na possibilidade dele dar errado. Mas... E se Potter contasse para alguém?

Senti-me afobado no momento, eu tinha que dar um jeito para que aquela mula não fizesse isso. E tinha que ser naquele momento, quanto antes melhor. Só que tinha um problema pequeno, eu era Draco Malfoy e era inimigo mortal de Harry Potter. Claro que eu não poderia entrar na Grifinória como se fosse a minha casa. Sem contar que isso geraria vários problemas, eu também tinha que pensar em um motivo para que ele não falasse.

Tomei banho mais rápido do que o esperado e decidi sair logo do quarto. Estava ansioso e quando isso acontecia não conseguia ficar parado esperando. Decidi pegar um livro na biblioteca. Um livro qualquer, na verdade eu não estava nem querendo ler, era só uma forma de distração. Respirei fundo várias vezes, tentando achar a minha calma perdida em algum lugar.

Não a encontrei em lugar nenhum, era claro que não iria encontrar naqueles livros sem sentido. Via os títulos deles, sempre eram de magos que eu conhecia, magos famosos com o tempo e que praticamente todo mundo bruxo sabia ao menos quem era. Não sei quando foi que parei para pensar na seção trouxa de livros da biblioteca e me senti seguro para mexer lá.

Perguntei onde ficavam os livros trouxas e me senti nervoso de entrar lá. Eu queria escolher um livro qualquer e ir embora, poderia ser um livro que não tivesse nada na capa, acabei achando um livro de capa dura e preta sem nenhuma indicação, eu o peguei e sai de lá o mais rápido possível. Se meu pai, ou o Lord e na verdade qualquer pessoa da família me pegasse lendo um livro trouxa eu estaria perdido.

Corri para o banheiro de Murta, lá eu poderia ler em paz. E na contra capa tinha o título. E logo comecei a ler, e o livro, na verdade uma peça de um tal de William Shakespeare. Eu não vi o tempo passar, toda aquela história de amor proibido me lembrou de Harry Potter.

- Quem diria, Draco Malfoy, o sonserino sangue puro lendo um livro de romance trouxa. – disse a voz irritante de Potter.

- Peguei por engano na biblioteca e quando vi já estava lendo, nem sabia que era um livro de trouxa. – disse ainda com o coração disparado devido ao susto que ele tinha me dado. – Vou parar de ler agora...

- Draco, eu só estava brincando.

- Pegou intimidade o suficiente para me chamar pelo primeiro nome, Potter?

Estava de frente para ele, fui passar ao seu lado e ele me puxou, tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ele agia diferente comigo, foi o que eu notei naquele momento. Eu acabei ficando vermelho, por achar que ele iria me beijar de novo.

- Você é tão branco que qualquer coisa fica vermelho até nas orelhas. Eu não ligo se você lê um livro trouxa ou não... Você nunca vai ser julgado por mim.

- Engraçado... Porque antes de me beijar você sempre me julgava, até mesmo achou que eu fosse um comensal da morte.

- Draco, facilita um pouco? – ele me abraçou. – Porque eu... Eu pensei que talvez... Você fosse diferente do que a visão que eu tinha desde a primeira vez. E você gostou do meu beijo.

- Eu sou um Malfoy, um sangue puro, você não deveria continuar com isso, imagine se Weasley descobrir?

- O que é que há, pois, num nome? Aquilo a que chamamos rosa, mesmo com outro nome, cheiraria igualmente bem.

- Isso é uma frase do livre... Seu idiota.

- Então... Você leu! Mentiroso.

- O que você quer? – perguntei, e então me lembrei que eu queria pedir para ele não contar a ninguém

- Eu quero vencer Voldemort, mas não só isso, eu quero que você pare de colocar obstáculos agora que isso começou. Draco... Eu vou estar em uma guerra, na verdade eu nem deveria me envolver com você, e injusto e pode te colocar em risco. Mas eu... Vou te proteger.

- Não sou uma moça indefesa.

- Você tem a pele de uma, um cheiro bom e... É tão frágil quanto uma, quando Voldemort for derrotado, o seu pai pode ser solto e não vai ter mais ninguém para ameaçar a sua família. Me beija?

- Não acredito que você terminou a frase assim... Como posso acreditar em você? Você nunca me protegeu... Nunca fez nada por mim, nada além de me acusar.

- Eu prometo... Prometo em nome da lua.

- Isso também é frase de Romeu e Julieta, eu não sou a Julieta e, como ela mesma disse, a lua muda de fase toda hora, você pode mudar de ideia. Me solta, Potter.

- Para de me chamar de Potter.

- Se me prometer que tudo isso vai ficar em segredo... Eu te chamo do que quiser.

- Não vou contar a ninguém, e me chame do que você quiser.

- Testa rachada? Quatro olhos? Constantemente sangrando? – disse para ele enquanto tentava pensar em mais alguma coisa. – Filho de um trasgo? Melhor... Filhote de hipogrifo.

- Era para ser um apelido carinhoso... Ou pelo menos o meu nome. – disse Harry com um ar um pouco desanimado, eu quase fiquei com pena dele.

- Harry... – disse revirando os olhos e ele sorriu.

E quando eu disse isso ele deu um passo para frente e me abraçou. Nunca pensei que Harry Potter fosse ser daquele jeito, talvez fosse a poção. Ele segurou o meu rosto e me beijou, e mais uma vez eu me derreti. Não entendia o que Harry Potter era para mim, o que eu sentia perto dele, aquela sensação que deixa as minhas pernas moles.

- Bem melhor assim, Draco... Eu... Conheço um lugar que podemos nos encontrar a partir de agora, mas eu quero... Quero que tente mudar o seu jeito. Quero que... Seja menos mal humorado. Eu vou levar as poções que Hermione irá fazer.

- E se eu não quiser me encontrar com você?

- Você quer se encontrar comigo...

Senti um arrepio quando ele disse essas coisas no meu ouvido... E a voz dele era sensual, nunca ninguém, em todo mundo que ouvira falar de Harry Potter, devia imaginar a voz dele quando estava paquerando e seduzindo, longe de mim ele era sem graça... Eu penso que se talvez tivesse conhecido esse lado dele, essa voz e aqueles olhos, talvez eu tivesse me rendido antes.

- Tudo bem... – eu respondi e a minha voz soou baixa e tremula.

- Tudo bem o que, Draco?

- Você está caçoando de mim. – disse e me afastei dele, o empurrei com as mãos e virei de costas. Nunca se dá as costas para Harry Potter, não para aquele Harry Potter. – A minha primeira visão sua é de que era um idiota.

- Ei, desculpa. Não quero caçoar de você é só que... – ele disse e me abraçou pela cintura. – Ei, sei que estaria se colocando em perigo se encontrando comigo. E sei que você é bem...

- Se disser covarde eu juro que nunca mais olho na sua cara!

- Eu não iria falar isso... É que você é um comensal, ou melhor, sua família está metida nisso até o patrono. – ele beijou o meu pescoço e eu quase pensei em perguntar se ele era mesmo o Harry Potter. – Vamos esquecer nossa família e a guerra e tudo mais quando estivermos juntos. Não quero pensar nisso, não agora.

- E quando formos... Rivais?

- Não somos rivais porque você quer Draco, a sua família apoia Voldemort por medo.

- Não diga o nome dele. – eu falei me sentindo arrepiado. Ele me virou de frente.

- Vou ganhar essa guerra para proteger pessoas importantes para mim. – ele começou e eu me calei. – Mas você me fez notar uma coisa... Me fez ver que todo mundo é importante, ninguém deve perder quem se ama... Ninguém deve perder amigos por causa de Vol... Daquele Que Não Deve Ser Mencionado.

- Você não é imortal, Po... Harry. – eu acabei virando o rosto. – Nunca devíamos ter começado com isso.

- Ninguém vai descobrir. Eu vou te proteger, eu consigo isso... Eu queria que ao menos você confiasse em mim.

- Acho que ainda não consigo, estamos falando de... Do bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos. E você é um aprendiz, muito ruim em tudo... Hermione Granger se daria melhor com ele do que você.

- Ela está no meu time... Assim como o Ron... E...

- Prove que eu mereço confiar em você.

- Não tenho como provar isso, e quem precisa provar na verdade é você. – ele acabou bufando, fiquei com medo que ele fosse embora. Mas ele apenas me soltou um pouco, virou de lado e parecia estar perdido em seus pensamentos. Eu o observei por longos minutos em silêncio até que ele se virasse para mim e tocasse o meu rosto. – Vamos esquecer os papeis que representamos nessa guerra, vamos esquecer essa guerra... Eu queria... Queria ter um momento de paz, um só, em que a guerra não fosse a coisa mais importante. Por que aí eu teria onde recuperar as minhas forças e eu queria recuperá-las com você.

- Eu... Não consigo... Sou fraco, Harry.

- Diga de novo. – ele pediu.

- Sou fraco?

- Não... – ele sorriu de lado. – Meu nome.

- Harry... Mas eu já te chamei de Harry antes... Hoje mesmo.

- Eu sei, eu só queria ouvir de novo. Isso me dá forças... Encontra comigo, todos os dias de noite.

- E aonde vamos nos encontrar? – eu perguntei.

- Eu sei de um lugar. Me espere hoje a noite na entrada da Sonserina. Eu conheço toda essa escola, sei todos os caminhos secretos e vou conseguir te encontrar.

- Então acho que nos vemos a noite... Temos aula agora e estamos atrasados. – eu disse me afastando, senti a mão dele deslizar pelo meu braço e se fechar em meu pulso.

Ele me puxou de volta para os seus braços e me abraçou. Nunca havia recebido um abraço sem ser da minha mãe. E sua boca procurou a minha em mais um daqueles beijos, e eu me entreguei. Ele estava começando a me conhecer melhor que qualquer um. Ele estava vencendo todas as minhas barreiras e estava me tocando de verdade.

**~o0o~**

"_Eu espero que você não se importe _

_Que eu tenha colocado em palavras_

_Como a vida é maravilhosa enquanto você está no mundo"_

Estava ficando nervoso conforme o dia ia passando. Iria me encontrar com Harry Potter e estava com medo. Tinha conferido a minha imagem pelo menos umas cinco vezes no espelho e a toda hora meus olhos procuravam um reflexo em algum lugar para conferir de novo. Tinha passado perfume, e tinha repetido as coisas que eu queria falar para ele. Sempre fazia isso, treinar o que iria falar com a pessoa no chuveiro. Mesmo sabendo que se tratando de Harry eu iria esquecer tudo no momento que ele aparecesse.

Ouvi um barulho no corredor, devia ser ele. Comecei a andar na sua direção, não lembrei que naquela hora eu devia estar na cama e que se algum professor me pegasse fora dela eu ganharia uma detenção. Só conseguia pensar em Harry Potter e naquele encontro. E tudo aconteceu muito rápido, senti uma mão em torno da minha cintura e gelei, eu tinha acabado de olhar atrás de mim e não havia visto ninguém. Um pano caiu sobre mim e demorei algum tempo para me lembrar da capa da invisibilidade.

- Shi... Fica quieto. – ele disse no meu ouvido, o corpo dele estava grudado ao meu.

O corpo de Harry estava tão encostado no meu que eu podia sentir o seu pênis direitinho, e isso me deixava cheio de vergonha. Vi quando Minerva entrou no corredor, e continuei calado até que ela sumisse de vista. Harry passou a mão em torno da minha cintura e começou a andar comigo pelo corredor, fomos andando devagar até um quadro que eu juro que nunca tinha reparado.

- Furtum... – ele disse e o quadro se abriu.

Ele me puxou para dentro e ali era um lugar prefeito, tinha um carpete e tinha uma lareira, um sofá bem grande que ficava de frente para ela e tudo muito limpinho, notei algo no canto, era um elfo domestico que eu conhecia bem.

- Doby! – eu exclamei, ainda não tinha visto ele na escola.

- Senhor... Senhor Malfoy. – Doby repetiu.

- Obrigado por limpar o lugar para mim, Doby, pode trazer... Alguma coisa que o Draco goste de comer?

- Claro, Doby sabe tudo que o senhor Malfoy gosta, Doby costumava colocar bolachas com gotas de chocolate e leite na cama do Senhor Malfoy todas as noites, ele era o único que não era cruel com Doby... Ele puxou para Senhora Malfoy.

- Obrigado... – eu respondi e Doby se foi.

- Eu o trouxe para ficar aqui em Hogwarts, depois que ele se tornou livre por minha causa e não tinha aonde ir. – disse Harry me puxando para sentar em frente a lareira. – Eu achei que você não iria querer vir, que eu teria que ir atrás de você dentro da Sonserina.

- Eu me esqueci da sua capa da invisibilidade. – disse sendo bem sincero, eu percebi naquele momento que ele poderia até entrar na Sonserina para me encontrar.

- Então você gostava de bolachas de chocolate? – Harry perguntou me puxando para sentar entre suas pernas.

- Na verdade... Não muito, comia para deixar Doby feliz, meu pai sempre maltratou muito ele em casa. Gosto mais de frutas... Coisas como, bolacha com doce de geleia, gosto de doces com leite em pó e com doce de leite.

- E qual a sua comida favorita?

- Eu gosto de... Gosto de... – ele disse se sentindo um pouco constrangido.- Banoffe pie... Uma torta de banana. Gosto muito de waffles. – disse ficando com água na boca só de lembrar. – Salgado... Amo batata frita.

- Você tem que tomar cuidado para não encontrar. E o meu prato favorito é frutas carameladas e... – ele disse enquanto ia pensando um pouco. – Adoro comer massas também.

Uma bandeja apareceu e nela tinha Banoffe e suco de abacaxi além de frutas carameladas, um misto do que eu e Harry tínhamos conversado. Havia ainda um monte de salgadinhos para comermos. Ele puxou o meu rosto e me beijou de novo, e o beijo dele sempre me fez derreter.

E se alguém um dia tivesse me contado que eu teria um caso com Harry Potter, acharia que essa pessoa era uma ótima comediante. Mas eu estava e estava gostando muito daquilo. Me afastei um pouco quando o beijo terminou, ele estava segurando a minha mão. Nunca tinha feito nada daquilo antes, então ele era o meu primeiro romance, já tinha beijado e até ousado um pouco antes, mas nada como aquilo.

Quando o beijo parou, eu me senti constrangido de olhar para ele, não queria ver sua expressão depois do beijo, estava com muita vergonha. Abaixei o rosto para o chão a lareira estava agradável. Me lembrei da minha missão, ela estava cada vez mais próxima de ser realizada. Mas eu ainda não me sentia pronto para aquilo. Não tinha que fazer nada demais, só transar com o Harry Potter.

- Você disse que iria me proteger. Mas é tão ruim em oclumência, se o Lord pegar você, poderia ler o que acontece entre nós na sua mente e não somente eu... Mas minha família pagaria esse erro.

- Você realmente não confia em mim.

- Mentiria se dissesse que confio. Tenho medo... Medo do que pode acontecer. Eu... O Lord me deu uma missão, se eu não cumprir ele irá matar a minha mãe.

- Me ensine... Me ensine a fechar a mente e resolvemos esse problema.

- Ah... Potter, quer dizer... Harry. – eu disse corrigindo e peguei um pedaço de torta e coloquei na boca. – Eu não sou um bom professor... Não tenho paciência ensinando ninguém.

- Terá que ter paciência comigo, eu preciso disso, Draco, preciso vencer aquele que não deve ser nomeado e me intrometer em tudo o que diz a respeito dele. Que missão ele lhe deu?

- Não posso falar... Não posso dizer Harry, eu... Me desculpa.

- Tudo bem... Não vai precisar cumprir ela, só me ajude a treinar... Me ajude Draco, eu não posso pedir isso ao Snape, eu odeio ele. Por favor...

- Tudo bem... Eu te ajudo... Eu estou começando a confiar em você. – disse e o abracei. – Estou começando a acreditar que Harry Potter salvará a todos.

- Eu... Fico feliz, vou te mostrar que eu posso conseguir isso. – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu gostava daquele jeito dele de confiar em tudo. Era por isso que ele sempre conseguia, comecei a imaginar as coisas que ele tinha passado até ali, coisas que ele tinha feito e com elas a morte de Cedrico. E me lembrei que Harry perdeu os pais e tudo o que ele tinha passado até então por causa de uma profecia. Iria ajudar Harry Potter, mais do que isso, estar ao lado do outro era o máximo que eu poderia fazer.

- Mas eu sou um professor muito exigente, e vou fazer greve de beijo todas as vezes que você errar. – disse para ele rindo um pouco.

- Isso não vale!

- Ah, claro que vale... – eu disse rindo.

**~o0o~**

"_Você poderia, você poderia vir?_

_Venha em definitivo_

_Seus ombros joelhos e suas costas_

_São o que me mantem junto"_

Será que eu poderia me considerar namorado de Harry? Naqueles dois meses que se seguiram, deixei quase tudo de lado para ajudar Harry a fechar sua mente para feitiços, sempre conseguia ler sua mente com facilidade e se eu conseguisse Voldemort também iria conseguir. Sempre nos beijávamos e Harry me tocava com carinho sempre. Eu sabia que ninguém mais podia saber daquilo. Pela forma como Weasley me olhava era claro que ele não sabia.

Eu já tinha conseguido achar a sala precisa para executar a missão de Voldemort, ainda estava confuso quanto a isso. Mas não queria pensar naquele momento a respeito daquilo. Durante o dia eu continuava o mesmo, usava a mascara de Malfoy, era cruel com Weasley e até mesmo com Granger, mas eles sabiam. Principalmente Granger, ela costumava me mandar poções para que eu me sentisse melhor pelo gato.

Estava confuso, muita coisa iria mudar e me deixava com medo disso. Eu não sabia como Harry iria reagir se soubesse que eu teria que matar Dumbledore. Senti um arrepio só de me lembrar disso. Naquela noite eu me arrumei especialmente, tinha treinado e me acostumado com Harry Potter naquele dia eu estava decidido que iria possuir Harry Potter e que iria conseguir engravidá-lo. Eu já havia dado a poção para que ele tomasse, e agora tudo o que eu tinha que fazer é... Eu tinha que transar com Harry, era a parte B do plano.

Cheguei primeiro no nosso esconderijo, tirei a capa do colégio, acabei ficando apenas com a camisa e com a calça, até mesmo os sapatos e as meias eu havia tirado. Harry entrou correndo, era um final de semana, a maioria tinha voltado de Hogsmead naquele dia. Eu não tinha ido. Harry entrou e deixou a capa de lado, ele se sentou ao meu lado, eu estava bem nervoso. Ele puxou a minha mão e colocou no meu pulso uma corrente fina que tinha um pingente pequeno, a pedra nele era transparente.

- Eu comprei para você... É um presente de agradecimento por você me ensinar. Hoje é final de semana, então não vamos treinar... Vamos apenas namorar.

- Não somos namorados... – disse com um sorriso puxando a minha mão de volta. Lá estava a pequena pulseira que ele tinha me dado e que eu adorei. Tentei disfarçar um sorriso no rosto. – Não houve pedido oficial.

- Pensei que não precisasse depois de tudo. – ele disse com um sorriso e me abraçou, senti seus lábios no meu pescoço, eu sabia que se não tomasse o controle da situação Potter iria tomar. Os beijos dele me arrepiavam todo.

- Precisa. – disse sentindo meu coração bater mais forte. Era o que me tornava idiota e que me fazia agir como se eu fosse outra pessoa.

- Namora comigo?

- Não! – disse e depois comecei a rir. – Acho que não tenho outra escolha, eu gosto de te beijar.

- Só isso? Pensei que gostasse da minha companhia.

- Gosto de te irritar, é diferente eu... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro... Pode perguntar.

- Você é virgem?

- Sou... Eu só... Bom, eu... Já beijei duas garotas, para mim beijar foi o maior avanço. Eu não sei como faria sexo, sei que tem homens que fazem sexo com outros homens e eu... Eu quero provar isso com você.

- Você não fica com vergonha de falar que quer transar comigo? – perguntou ele vermelho de vergonha.

- Você que está dizendo isso... – disse e isso me fez morrer de vergonha. – Mas eu... Estamos juntos a dois meses, acho que não tem problema pensarmos nisso.

- Eu... Não fiz nunca algo assim... Mas acho que podemos tentar... – eu disse deitando ele e ficando por cima. Eu teria que possuir Harry, seria assim que a poção iria funcionar e o tempo era o certo. Tinha dois meses que ele havia tomado aquela poção.

- Claro... Vamos descobrir juntos. Eu posso te tocar?

- Essas coisas não se perguntam... – eu disse e toquei o rosto dele.

Aquele beijo me pareceu mais sério, muito mais do que qualquer outro. Ele era lento e chegava a ser saboroso. Eu sentia o perfume de Harry, as mãos dele me tocavam com calma, mantendo a linha da minha cintura. Será que ele havia entendido o que eu queria? Me separei um pouco dele para desabotoar a camisa branca dele, toquei o peito dele, era branco e forte, claro, tanto ele quanto eu cumpríamos exercícios físicos em quadribol.

Ele me ajudou e logo ele estava sem a blusa de cima. Ele sempre me surpreendia, e fez isso quando começou a tirar a minha blusa, os beijos dele no meu pescoço me deixavam arrepiado. Ele sabia onde estava beijando, sempre iria saber... Onde era aquele ponto que me fazia pular. Ele se sentou e me colocou sem seu colo e tirou a minha blusa me deixando nu, eu era um pouco mais branco que ele e um pouco mais magro.

- Acho que devíamos começar tirando toda a roupa. – ele disse.

- É... – eu nem fiquei com vontade de contrariá-lo, estava tentando me concentrar e pensar que aquilo que estava acontecendo era por que eu precisava de proteção, e não porque queria. Eu não amava Harry Potter. Estava apenas jogando.

Eu me levantei e tirei a calça, fiquei de costas para ele, e a última coisa que eu tirei foi a cueca. Me sentia envergonhado com ele me olhando assim sem roupa. Pensava se ele estava gostando do que estava vendo. Logo os braços dele tocaram minha cintura, ele me abraçou e agora eu sentia completamente o corpo dele em mim. Resolvi deixar levar, as mãos dele tocavam meu peito. Me sentia ansioso.

- Eu consegui arrumar um colchonete. Eu... Vem... – disse ele me puxando junto para o colchonete. E eu me deixei levar, estava sem roupa em um colchonete com Harry Potter e sentia vontade de surtar por causa disso.

Eu não tinha do que reclamar, o plano estava correndo bem. Ou quase bem, senti ele deitar sobre o meu corpo e me beijar nos lábios, via a lareira do meu lado quando virei o rosto dando espaço para ele beijar ali. Ele dobrou as minhas pernas e apoiou meus pés no chão, senti os dedos dele apertando as minhas coxas. Senti vergonha por um momento, e eu ainda tinha que inverter o jogo.

- Harry... Eu... – vi que eu não conseguia pedir para ser ativo, seria constrangedor demais. Ele me beijou na boca quando eu o chamei.

- Draco... Eu também estou ansioso, mas você... Você está tremendo, relaxa um pouco, eu trouxe alguma coisa que vai ajudar. – disse ele.

- Como assim trouxe? Você sabia que iria acontecer? – perguntei ficando bem vermelho.

- Sabia que iria acontecer uma hora... Porque eu... Nós estamos namorando então... Eu comprei e me esqueci de guardar nas minhas coisas no quarto, deixei no bolso da calça... – ele disse se levantando para pegar.

- O... O que é? – perguntei ainda o olhando voltar para o lugar de onde estava.

- Lubrificante... Eu andei lendo para saber o que fazer quando chegasse a hora... – disse ele com um sorriso. – Trouxe o bastante para nos dois.

- Eu também vou...

- Claro que vai. – ele me interrompeu.

Ele se curvou sobre mim e começou a me beijar de novo, eu decidi que queria toca-lo, com um pouco de vergonha desci as mãos por seus ombros enquanto ele me fazia sentar, ele me colocou em seu colo. Me sentei ali e comecei a tocar o seu corpo, cheguei com as mãos em seu pênis que estava quase duro. E comecei a tocar ali, sentindo o meu rosto queimar.

- Você fica lindo envergonhado assim, Draco... Eu vou primeiro.

Eu nem consegui responder, logo senti os dedos dele dentro de mim. Tinha alguma coisa naquele lubrificante que ele arrumou, porque me fez ficar completamente mole, enquanto os dedos dele me penetravam, eu não senti dor. Mas aquilo não era para estar acontecendo, era para eu possuir Harry Potter, como iria engravidá-lo se não conseguisse colocar o meu sêmen dentro dele?

- Harry... Harry...

- Está doendo?

- Não, eu... Vai logo. – acabei pedindo.

Ele acabou sorrindo, éramos dois adolescentes descobrindo o prazer juntos, mesmo inimigos. Eu gostava de como ele me tocava, ali dentro, ele era diferente do que lá fora. Lá ele poderia ser o menino que sobreviveu, o escolhido, ele poderia ser o salvador do mundo bruxo. Mas lá dentro ele era apenas o meu Harry Potter, o moreno que me tirava do serio quando sorria e pedia desculpas por errar o treino, ou quando me machucava neles.

E eu também era diferente ali, como se o nosso mundo, o mundo que construímos naqueles dois meses, fosse mesmo só nosso. Ali podíamos ser como éramos, e o nosso mundo não pertencia ao de fora. Ali, juntos, éramos apenas amantes. E agora Harry Potter me tocava, eu senti o pênis dele entrando em mim aos poucos e não estava doendo.

- Draco... – ele gemeu o meu nome. O rosto dele estava vermelho quando eu olhei.

Realmente não doeu nada. Quando ele parou e eu vi que estava sentado no colo dele e com todo o sexo dele dentro de mim, percebi que prazer era a única coisa que eu sentia. O meu corpo estava quente naquele momento e cheio do perfume dele. O abracei pelo pescoço com força, tomando cuidado para não machuca-lo, e o beijei na boca com muito desejo.

- Depois... Eu quero fazer isso com você também.

- Tudo bem... Draco. – a voz dele saiu completamente gemida.

Percebi no momento o quanto aquilo era constrangedor, o quanto eu iria morrer de vergonha se alguém visse. Mas me calei, por que ele ainda me tocava, e os seus toques me deixavam completamente entregue. Queria me mexer, mas tinha medo que o pênis dele saísse de dentro de mim. Ele segurou a minha cintura e me fez levantar, ele abaixou em seguida, e um gemido saiu pela minha garganta o incentivando a continuar.

- Harry... – gemi em protesto quando no terceiro movimento senti o pênis dele escapar de mim. – Assim... Não vai dar certo. E se eu... Ficar de quatro?

- Não... Não, eu quero ver... Quero ver o seu rosto vermelho... E quero ver a expressão que você vai fazer.

- Sádico!

- Chamo isso de paixão...

- Me deita no chão... Assim... – eu disse guiando-o para o chão, não pensava mais. Puxei meus joelhos para cima e coloquei as mãos dele nas minhas pernas, estava exposto para ele. – Vem...

Não precisei chamar duas vezes, havia fogo nos seus olhos, quando ele começou a me possuir, não sentia dor ainda. Nem um pouco de dor, enquanto ele entrava cada vez mais rápido em mim. O rosto de Harry estava vermelho, e eu o olhava... Harry Potter também me olhava.

Aquilo era provocante, eu sentia ele entrar em mim enquanto gemia e o via me olhar, meu rosto estava vermelho e o dele também, ele mordia de leve os lábios e o seu rosto estava levemente úmido, as mãos dele começaram a apertar a minha glande. Eu estava gemendo cada vez mais.

- Draco... É agora... – ele gemeu.

- O que? – minha voz estava baixa e ofegante.

- Diga... Diga que me ama!

- Eu... Não amo você... É só sexo...

- Mentira, é sua primeira vez, tenho certeza!

- Sonhe com isso... Se quiser.

Eu disse virando o rosto de lado, ele puxou meu rosto de volta e me beijou com possessividade, eu podia sentir que aquele beijo era irritado e impulsivo, como ele era. Como o leão de sua casa. Meus lábios fugiram dos dele quando tive que gemer mais alto e procurar ar por causa do orgasmo. Ele ainda se movia dentro de mim, se movia até chegar ao orgasmo e quando isso aconteceu ele me abraçou forte.

- Harry... Calor! – eu disse sem me mover. – Preciso respirar...

- Esta estragando o momento Draco. – ele disse me puxando pelo queixo e me beijando de novo, as mãos no meu bumbum, apertando ali com força.

- Pervertido.

- Gostoso.

- Acho que os nosso elogios andam diferentes...

- Quero fazer de novo! – Harry respondeu deitando no carpete que estava fofo, e me deixando em seu peito. Toquei sua cicatriz e logo afastei o dedo. – Pode tocar... Não doi.

- Não... Obrigado.

**~o0o~**

Sentei-me perto da lareira, Harry Potter estava dormindo e deviam ser umas 7 horas da manhã, eu tinha o sono leve e ele dormia tranquilo, eu estava abraçando ele pelas costas, dormi com o rosto colado nas costas dele e tinha conseguido acordar para observa-lo dormir. E ele estava muito fofo, perto de mim ele não tinha pesadelos com Voldemort.

Na noite que se passou havíamos feito amor muitas vezes, então eu acho que talvez eu tenha conseguido engravidá-lo. Não sei, eu o possui apenas uma vez enquanto ele me possuiu duas vezes. Ele que tinha tomado à poção e agora eu começava a pensar em como seria ter um filho de Harry Potter. Eu me abaixei e beijei os seus lábios até que ele acordasse. Ele resmungo e se esticou todo.

- São 7 horas, temos que voltar para as nossas casas e o nosso teatro agora. – disse para ele.

- Não! – ele resmungou e me abraçou pela cintura.

- Sabe que tem que voltar antes de Weasley acordar. – eu disse e ele se sentou.

- Tudo bem... Vou te levar até as masmorras.

Vê-lo se trocar me deixava um pouco maravilhado, saímos e começamos a andar pelos corredores, estávamos andando um ao lado do outro e eu confesso que estava bem dolorido e com sono, precisava dormir, agora eu só desejava a minha cama, iria dormir até a hora da outra aula e iria cedo para cama. Estávamos um olhando para o outro quando aconteceu.

- Harry? Malfoy? – olhamos os dois para o mesmo lado encontrando Wasley parado olhando para nos dois.

- Ah... Oi Ron... Vamos para a nossa casa? – disse Harry agindo rápido.

- O que o Malfoy faz aqui? Ele... Esta com marcas roxas no pescoço e... – ele disse e na mesma hora eu fiquei vermelho de vergonha. – E está vermelho.

- Claro... Esse Potter tentou me estrangular. Eu vou... Vou contar tudo para o Snape Potter. – disse fazendo maior teatro.

-Ah... Claro, eu estava seguindo o Dra... O Malfoy para ver se ele era um comensal. Você não me engana!

- Harry chega disso, o que os comensais iriam querer com esse idiota! – Ron estava caindo na nossa.

- Eu... Acho que ele tem atributos de um comensal Ron. – disse Harry piscando para mim quando Weasley não estava olhando.

- Eu já disse que não sou um comensal, vou fazer você pagar pelo que fez ao meu pai Potter. – disse.

- Eu vou... Vou se socar mais da próxima vez. – não sei por que mas vi duplo sentido no que o Harry falou.

- Vamos Harry... O Malfoy não vale a pena. – Ron começou a puxar um Harry que fingia querer brigar, quando eles se afastaram, Harry olhou para trás e disse apenas com os lábios "gostoso". Virei de costas com raiva e comecei a andar.

Decidi escrever uma coruja para a minha mãe dizendo o que tinha acontecido e o que eu tinha conseguido.

"_Oi Mãe_...

_O plano deu muito certo, consegui dar a poção para o Potter no trem. Ele tomou tudo e depois eu consegui começar a me encontrar com ele. Ainda estou seguindo o plano à parte. Encontrei a sala precisa e estou mexendo no armário sumidouro por lá. Como era esperado._

_Eu consegui possuir Harry Potter apenas uma vez, então eu espero que seja o suficiente para engravidá-lo. De acordo com o que você me disse, era preciso que ele tomasse a poção e que eu o possuísse para engravidá-lo, não é? Como saberei se deu certo?_

_Atenciosamente, Draco Malfoy"_

Coloquei a carta na coruja e só então fui dormir, estava morrendo de sono. Acordei de noite e percebi que não havia ido na aula, eu simplesmente tinha adormecido completamente. Acordei me sentindo um pouco tonto, e vi que era a noite, minha cabeça doía. E quando olhei para os pés da cama, vi Harry Potter ali parado.

- Você faltou em todas as aulas pelo que eu soube e eu fiquei preocupado.

- Eu estou bem... Não sei o que aconteceu. Apenas senti um sono exagerado e... Dormi, não acordei. E eu nem tomei a poção para isso.

- Me desculpe às coisas que falei perto do Ron, ele não iria entender... Imagina? Ninguém iria... Mas eu não me importo, trouxe Waffles...

E naquela noite fugimos para o nosso esconderijo juntos e comemos juntos. Eu não recebi uma resposta da minha mãe naquele mês. E foi um mês que passou rápido, entre os encontros com Harry Potter, e as tentativas de arrumar o bendito armário. Harry também estava ocupado sendo convocado por Dumbledore, eu poderia contar isso aos comensais. Mas não fiz.

**~o0o~**

Foi alguns meses depois que as coisas começaram a dar errado. Era de manhã e eu estava sentado a mesa cutucando um mingau de maçã com aveia. O correio matinal chegou, eu tinha comido alguns bolinhos de chocolate e uma gemada antes do correi, estava com uma fome insaciável naquele dia. Não vou contar o fato de eu não conseguir parar de pensar em Harry como uma falha do plano.

Um maldito envelope roxo caiu na minha mesa, ele tinha a letra bonita e desenhada no envelope. Era a letra da minha mãe. Resolvi que iria ler depois, guardei o envelope no bolso, comi o mingau muito rápido e corri para fora da sala. Estava curioso pela resposta, se o meu plano tinha dado certo, mas me amaldiçoei quando comecei a ler.

"_Querido Draco..._

_Não foi assim que eu disse que funcionaria a poção, ela serve apenas para gerar uma gravidez masculina escolhendo o mais apto para gerar o bebê. Nunca disse que o Harry engravidaria se tomasse a poção e você o possuísse. A poção é apenas um gerador de fertilidade. Procure o Snape e ele irá te instruir, ele me prometeu isso com um voto... Te amo e estarei aguardando respostas._

_Mamãe..."_

Na mesma hora eu senti meu estomago embrulhar muito, nunca vomitei tanto na minha vida quanto naquele momento, eu cheguei até mesmo a vomitar na carta. Eu senti como se meu estomago tivesse virado de ponta cabeça várias vezes em um segundo. Joguei a carta fora e comecei a me desesperar. Corri igual a um louco pelos corredores até chegar onde eu queria, uma porta de mateira velha, e comecei a soca-la.

- Calma... Já estou indo. – disse a voz de dentro e logo a porta se abriu revelando, o agora atual, professor de defesa contra a artes das trevas.

- Me ajuda! – eu pedi.

- Entre... – disse ele me dando espaço. Eu entrei, me sentindo tão enjoado e tonto que achei que fosse desmaiar. Me apoiei na mesa. – É melhor sentar, esta com uma aparência péssima.

- Fecunditatis... – eu disse para ele.

- Se senta, e explica melhor, não estou entendendo senhor Malfoy. – Snape disse cruzando os braços.

- Essa poção... O que sabe sobre ela? – perguntei me sentando.

- Por que quer saber? Se me contar poderei dar uma resposta certa. Vou te ajudar Draco, precisa confiar em mim. – disse Snape, e eu não tinha escolha.

- Eu dei a poção para o Harry... Tentei seduzi-lo e possui-lo, mas...

- Obviamente não deu certo, qual o interesse em um plano tão idiota? A poção é instável e insegura, qualquer coisa pode acontecer, ainda bem que não deu certo.

- Deu... Eu... Nos... Aconteceu... Eu posso ter engravidado o Harry? Como Funciona?

- Você transou com Harry Potter? – perguntou Snape incrédulo. E diante a minha falta de respostas pareceu entender. – A poção é instável, se te possuiu também, você pode ter engravidado... Essa poção serve para o casal. Se você for o mais adequado para gerar um bebê, será você a engravidar.

- Não... Não... Isso não pode ter acontecido, eu não posso estar esperando um bebê agora... Não do Harry, se o Voldemort descobrir algo assim... E o Harry... Isso tornará ele fraco, ele precisa derrotar Voldemort.

- Isso é tudo o que eu queria ouvir de você... Eu já sabia o que estava fazendo Draco, assim como Dumbledore. Precisamos ter certeza disso... Toma isso, não quero que desmaie no caminho.

Estava tão apavorado que tomei a poção que ele me deu, no mesmo instante o enjoo passou. Eu segui com ele até o escritório do diretor, percebendo que nunca estive lá antes. Nunca pensei que Dumbledore ligaria para alguém além de Potter. Dumbledore fez um sinal para que eu sentasse.

- O senhor Malfoy deu Fecunditatis ao Potter. – Snape disse.

- Ora Severus, não se preocupe com isso, os dois faltam se enforcarem quando se veem. – disse Dumbledore que comia umas tortas de limão que estavam me dando água na boca. – Não é senhor Malfoy?

- Na verdade... – disse ficando bem vermelho, era estranho como de uma hora para outra minha vida sexual e a de Harry estavam sendo discutidas e se tornavam públicas.

- Quer uma torta de limão? Pegue... – ele disse e eu me servi de uma.

- Acho que o Draco está esperando um bebê de Harry Potter, se isso cair nas mãos do Lorde... Não sei o que pode acontecer.

- Nada irá acontecer, primeiro precisamos saber se isso é verdade. Snape... Chame madame Papoula aqui e tente tirar um cabelo de Harry.

- Sim senhor... – disse Snape saindo.

Me senti nervoso de novo, queria ficar em silêncio, mas Dumbledore sorria para mim de um jeito amável, senti vontade de abraça-lo e chorar por algumas horas, mas estava com as mãos sujas de creme de limão.

- Então... Quanto tempo você e Harry tem se encontrado?

- Três meses... – disse com a voz baixa.

- No começo... Você fez isso por que queria um jeito de se proteger, e agora?

- Eu... Eu não sei. – disse abaixando o rosto.

- Se Harry souber que tem um filho agora... Pode não conseguir derrotar Voldemort. Se ele souber que está esperando um filho... Voldemort saberia... Preciso saber o que sente quanto a isso Draco. Sei que não é imune a sentimentos. Puxou a sua mãe... Ela era uma garota adorável, venho para a escola sabendo que iria se casar com o seu pai e sempre o amou.

- Estou com medo... – admiti pela primeira vez, não conseguia mentir com Dumbledore me olhando. – Muito medo, o Harry... O Harry é diferente comigo. É diferente do Harry Potter que todo mundo conhece... Ele... Prometeu me proteger, antes eu... Não gostava dele, agora estou confuso, eu quero que ele consiga. Quero que salve a todos, principalmente aos meus pais...

- Você é jovem demais para tanto sofrimento. Terá que confiar em mim Draco... Eu vou ajudar você no peso que caiu sobre os seus ombros dado por Voldemort... O que... Ora Papoula, chamei você por urgência. Isso ficara entre nós.

- Claro diretor, eu vou saber me manter em silêncio Severus me adiantou o que acontece e eu trouxe o necessário. Inclusive o cabelo de Potter...

- Pode começar então.

Vi em silêncio ela colocar o cabelo de Harry em um caldeirão, depois ela jogou um liquido ali, e ele ficou normal. Nada aconteceu.

- Com licença senhor Malfoy. – disse ela tirando um cabelo louro meu e colocando, vi que na mesma hora algo aconteceu, meu fio de cabelo cresceu dentro da água e enrolou em si mesmo começando a escurecer, e se partindo em dois. – Está confirmado. Já tenho o resultado...

- E... Qual é? – perguntei ainda tremendo.

- Parabéns senhor Malfoy, tenho certeza absoluta que está gerando um bebê de um mês e alguns dias.

NOTA: _Oiiieee gente...Peço desculpas pela demora, mas tive problemas pessoais e não estava conseguindo escrever de forma nenhuma. Tenho um gato que trato igual a um filho, e ele sofreu um acidente domestico e não está mais andando. A veterinária diz que é temporário. Mas ainda estou preocupada. Então falando da fic...A maioria acertou, alias, ninguém disse que o Harry iria engravidar. Mas vou contar um segredo... Era para o Harry engravidar...Agora por que não engravidou? Eu recebi um comentário decisivo da LettyHyuuga (que aproposito adorei a imagem de avatar pq sou viciada em naruto o/) que dizia algo que eu não tinha pensado. Harry não poderia lutar gravido!Depois de ler esse comentário, e o de vários leitores que diziam para o draco engravidar,comecei a ter um monte de ideias para a fic com o Draco esperando um bebê e não o harry, resultado, o Harry acabou ficando mais seme e engravidando o Draco. Mas não pense que agora a fic ficará colorida e todo mundo se amará e dará tudo certo... Continuem lendo...Ahhh quero saber o que estão achando do meu Harry? Acho que com o original não daria certo, então fiz ele um pouco mais sedutor e provocante, mas sem perder a pinta de heroi que quer salvar o mundo... quero idéias! E obrigado por lerem... A todos. Essa é a terceira fic de Harry Potter que escrevo, mas a primeira postada no Nyah... Bjooossss o/_

**Reviews respostas:**

**SamaraKiss – **Oiieeee ^.^ Obrigado por ler e comentar, bem eu inventei essa poção, como vc deve ter visto fala dela nesse cap. Não muito por que ela ainda é meia desconhecida. Masss... Muita coisa vai acontecer. Por favor continue lendoooo...

**Deh Isaacs – **huahuahauahuahaa eu também fico imaginando o Ron quando descobrir, já até pensei na cena é provável que seja no próximo capítulo. Obrigado por ler e comentar o/


	3. Relações

**Shive**

"_Complete-me com amor eu quero senti-lo_

_Com toda minha confiança eu me renderei a você_

_Eu depositarei meu coração a seus pés_

_Meu pequeno coração, você o quer ter?"_

Crucifixio – Lacrimosa

Era um velho senil e ninguém poderia negar aquilo, eu principalmente. Eu continuava sentado depois de uma longa conversa que tive com Dumbledore, achava-o direito, ainda mais inteligente e ao mesmo tempo decrépito. Porém, ele tinha razão como sempre teve. O maior mago vivo nunca estaria errado sobre uma coisa tão importante. E os seus concelhos nada bons para mim, mesmo que corretos, ainda pareciam flutuar dentro da minha cabeça a fazendo parecer uma penseira.

— Com licença, Draco. — disse o velho se abaixando na minha frente. Dei um pulo para trás quando senti sua mão levantar suavemente o meu suéter junto com a camisa. — Me desculpe por isso, não é nenhuma magia, exame ou qualquer coisa assim. Só precisava ver por pura curiosidade.

Eu estava tremendo na hora, depois de tudo o que ele havia dito naquela noite, eu não me surpreenderia se ele me desse um golpe na barriga para que eu perdesse o bebê. Todos idolatravam Harry Potter, mas ninguém queria se lembrar de um filho de comensal da morte, ainda mais um que era de uma família de sangue puro decadente. Mas eu queria acreditar na bondade que Dumbledore parecia sempre demonstrar enquanto escondia algo bem obscuro por dentro. Ninguém sabia de verdade o passado de Dumbledore, e, se houvesse algo assim, essa pessoa não estaria viva para contar.

— Você ouviu direitinho o que o diretor disse, Malfoy. Não deve contar sobre esse filho para Potter agora. Espere até que ele derrote Voldemort. — Snape disse enquanto me puxava para fora da sala pelos ombros.

— E se ele não conseguir... E se ele não estiver pronto? Por que tem que ser ele? Se Neville nasceu no mesmo dia do Harry? Isso não é justo, ele precisa conhecer o filho. — eu havia me irritado naquele momento e a minha voz soou um pouco mais estridente e grossa.

— Sei que deseja isso, mas jogar uma dor nas costas do Logbottom apenas porque gostaria que fosse ele no lugar de Potter não resolve nada. Desejar que fosse outro no lugar de Harry não muda as coisas... — Severus pareceu pensativo enquanto andávamos. Eu começava a sentir fome. — Não acha que eu cheguei a pensar algo assim? Preferia também que não fosse Potter.

— Você sempre me pareceu não gostar de Harry.

— Você também sempre pareceu não gostar dele... Mas acho que cada um tem suas razões, e eu não quero falar as minhas. – ele me guiou até o quarto. — Os outros alunos irão para o almoço e depois voltarão para as aulas. Eu quero que fique aqui hoje e descanse. Irei mandar o seu almoço e o dever de casa pela Pansy.

Entrei no meu quarto e agradeci por estar sozinho. Eu começava a sentir fome. Tirei a roupa para procurar um pijama e assim que vi o meu reflexo no espelho me lembrei do bebê que crescia dentro de mim. Respirei fundo como se ele pudesse sentir dentro de mim o meu desespero. Toquei a minha barriga de leve e depois apoiei as mãos no vidro.

Estava confuso por muitas razões. Um lado meu queria que Harry Potter soubesse. Primeiro porque era um filho nosso, um bebê que teria dois pais e não apenas um. Eu queria ver como ele iria me tratar enquanto esperava aquele bebê e se ele iria querer um bebê comigo. Por outro lado eu sabia que se contasse para Harry sobre o bebê a informação poderia chegar ao Voldemort e seria um ponto fraco ideal para atingir Harry. E eu queria que Harry ficasse bem. Não por que eu amava Harry Potter, já disse que não gosto dele, mas por que ele era pai do meu filho.

Decidi naquele momento que iria manter segredo, afinal de contas se eu fizesse isso manteria os dois em segurança. Mas no momento eu não conseguia pensar em nada além de salsichas enormes com muito creme de queijo e um copão de suco de mirtilo e de sobremesa... Uma boa torta de queijo e amora. Eu andava dando muito mais valor a comer naquela época e sabia que iria piorar muito até que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Percebi que estava frio e que eu devia me trocar logo e deitar. Estava com muito sono. Mas antes que eu pudesse me mexer, vi um atrás de mim a figura de Harry Potter aparecer de trás do manto da invisibilidade. Às vezes eu esquecia que não havim portas que poderiam conter aquele grifinório. Não disse nada quando ele me abraçou pela cintura e ousadamente beijou meu ombro.

— Você realmente não respeita o fato de que não pode entrar na casa da Sonserina. Ee você pudesse ficar entrando não teria a senha de entrada, não acha?

— Poxa... Pensei que iria ficar feliz em me ver. Ainda mais tirando a roupa assim no espelho, você estava muito bonito pensando em sei lá o que. É que você não foi à aula de Poções e eu fiquei preocupado.

— Preocupado comigo? Não seja tolo Po... Harry. Não preciso que se preocupe comigo. Só acordei meio... Ruim do estomago e passei mal. Snape me deu uma poção para dormir e agora estou morrendo de sono.

— Mas você não vai almoçar antes? Eu posso ir pegar o que quiser comer... Conheço um atalho para a cozinha.

— Salsicha com molho de queijo e torta de amora... Suco de Mirtilo.

— Vou buscar e aí comemos juntos...

— Harry... A gente precisa conversar sério... Não podemos ir para o nosso esconderijo e comer lá... Usando a capa?

— Tudo bem... Eu vou adorar. – ele me puxou para um beijo na boca. Eu retribui sabendo que aquele poderia ser o último.

Em silêncio Harry me levou para o esconderijo, eu poderia muito bem dormir ali. Na verdade eu queria isso. Porque eu sabia que iria terminar o que tinha com Harry Potter naquele momento. Eu esperei longos minutos, nervoso para ele trazer o que eu havia pedido. Logo ele voltou e assim que ele entrou uma mesa se abriu mostrando tudo o que eu tinha pedido e mais um pouco. Estava sentindo muita fome. E aproveite para comer primeiro.

Harry me olhava admirado, não estava comendo, apenas me via comer. Tínhamos pouco tempo até que eu destruísse com os nossos sonhos. Que tudo aquilo acabasse, eu tinha feito aquilo para me proteger e agora estava abrindo mão daquele sentimento. Terminei de comer a torta de amora, era a última coisa que eu iria comer e agora me sentia levemente enjoado.

— Eu... Não quero mais te ver. — disse e minha voz soou baixa, eu fugia do seu olhar.

— Por que isso agora? — ele perguntou, mas não pareceu se mexer, acho que ainda pensava que era uma brincadeira minha. Que eu estava mentindo.

— Não torne as coisas mais difíceis. Por favor, eu não quero mais te ver. Decidi isso... Eu... Não quero mais ficar com você, não quero te encontrar eu... Por sua culpa meu pai está preso, estamos em lados diferentes em uma guerra.

— Você não tinha se importado com isso até agora. Por que mudou? – ele perguntou se levantando. — Não vou aceitar isso, Draco... Não é justo que eu perca mais coisas.

— Você não tem que aceitar nada. – eu disse já me levantando.

Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, eu queria ir embora dali antes de cair no choro. Mas Harry me segurou pelo braço e me puxou, quando o vi ele estava furioso, mas era um furioso diferente. Havia dor no olhar dele. Não queria mesmo me perder. A mão dele no meu pulso estava me segurando com tanta força que doía.

— Draco por quê?... Você disse... Disse que ficaria do meu lado, que seria a minha força e...

— Eu menti! Eu estou com medo, não consigo te perdoar. Eu quero... Quero ficar sozinho, quero me afastar de você. – disse ele com a voz estranha por causa do choro.

— Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, Draco!

— Você sempre pensou isso... Que eu estava escondendo algo. Me deixa em paz. Me solta. – eu gritei e já estava chorando, tentava afastá-lo. Ele me beijou, foi apenas um toque breve antes que eu conseguisse me soltar com a mão nos lábios. – Você pensou que eu era um comensal da morte e eu não sou... Por que não pode simplesmente aceitar o fato de que eu não gosto de você?

— Por que está chorando então Draco? Me dê um beijo se não sentir nada com isso... Deixo você ir embora.

— Não vou te dar beijo algum! Aceite que eu não gosto de você... Não se aproxime de mim, ou irei chamar o... Snape. – disse por fim e consegui sair de lá.

Não olhei para trás quando sai daquele lugar. Eu apenas corria o mais rápido que conseguia por causa do sono e do enjoo. Eu não pensei que fosse doer tanto terminar com Harry Potter. Não que a gente tenha alguma coisa, não era como se Harry tivesse me pedido em namoro. Passei correndo pela sala comunal e só parei quando estava no meu quarto. E eu sabia que ele poderia me seguir até ali se quisesse. Mas estava torcendo para que ele não fizesse isso.

— Draco! – Pansy estava me esperando no quarto. Não entendi o que ela fazia ali, me senti envergonhado e quis fugir. Mas ela já tinha me visto.

— Pansy... Não! Só me deixe sozinho, ok?

— Não vou te deixar sozinho, Draco. Não mesmo... Sou sua amiga desde o primeiro ano, sua amiga mesmo, não igual ao resto dos sanguessuga que tem aqui na Sonserina. – ela disse me abraçando. Depois segurou a minha mão e me levou até a cama. – Eu estou sabendo de parte do que aconteceu. Snape me instruiu para te aconselhar.

— O Snape não podia ter te contado sobre o bebê sem a minha autorização!

— Opa! Pera lá, Snape não me contou nadinha sobre bebê. – Pansy começou me deixando levemente chocado. – Ele só me disse que você estava abalado por causa de uma missão de Voldemort e também por causa do Harry. Ele não me especificou nada, deixou para que você me contasse.

— Não! Pansy... Não vou te contar.

— Isso vai te ajudar... Vem aqui... – disse ela me puxando para deitar no colo dela e me deu uma poção. – Você é o meu melhor amigo e eu quero muito que você fique bem. Não vou sair por aí espalhando o que me contar e eu posso te ajudar o Snape mesmo disse.

— Você não vai acreditar em mim... Vai... Vai ficar chocada e... Não vai mais querer ser minha amiga.

— Vou ser até se me disser que está esperando um bebê de um trasgo.

— Eu estou esperando um bebê do Harry... Potter... – disse devagarzinho e bem baixinho ainda chorando.

— Bem... É bem parecido. – disse ela e eu sorri um pouco. – Desculpe, mas você viu o cara nos jogos... Ele não é nem um pouco elegante. Mas... Como foi isso?

Contei para ela toda a história começando pela poção, cheguei a chorar quando fui falar do termino e de como Harry tinha ficado confuso. Pansy estava chocada com tudo aquilo, mas me escutou sabendo que teria que me dar apoio. Não precisava de mais uma pessoa para surtar comigo. Quando eu terminei, achando que ela estava segurando uma super emoção dentro de si que parecia prestes a explodir, fiquei com medo de como seria sua reação a tudo.

— Draco você é um gênio! Eu não teria pensado melhor, engravidar do Harry Potter! Claro que tem os seus contras, se o Voldemort descobrir vai querer usar essa criança e você para atingir ao Potter, você precisa de proteção, tanto ou mais do que qualquer aliado dele.

— Não, não Pansy, eu não vou contar ao Harry sobre esse bebê. No começo eu fui muito egoísta, eu queria apenas salvar a minha pele, e queria engravidar ele. Percebe como tudo virou contra mim. Não quero ver o Harry lutando contra o Lord.

— Oh por Morgana... – Pansy disse teatralmente, e eu agradeci por estarmos só os dois no quarto. – Você está apaixonado por Harry Potter.

— NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADO POR HARRY POTTER! –gritei o mais alto que consegui.

— E você realmente acha que gritar isso convence alguém? Draco, você está deprimido por que não quer que ele corra perigo, ao mesmo tempo você queria contar para ele sobre o bebê, aposto que você mesmo está feliz com esse bebê, mesmo com todos os problemas.

— Já disse que não estou apaixonado, eu... Bom, não o odeio mais. Afinal eu... Me envolvi com ele, é só que vamos ter um filho juntos e por causa do bebê eu não quero que ele sofra.

— Hum, por causa do bebê, né? Sei. – disse ela com um sorriso. – Mas falando de coisas mais importantes, vamos esse final de semana a Hogsmead comprar o primeiro presente do meu afilhado.

— Para começar eu nem disse que ele é seu afilhado e nem quero ir para Hogsmeade, quero me jogar na cama e fingir de morto o final de semana todo.

— Poxa, Draco... É seu filho e... – ela começou com uma expressão e eu a interrompi.

— Eu estou brincando, Pansy. Mas eu estou com medo, eu acabei de descobrir que estou esperando um bebê e que o pai é simplesmente a pessoa mais amada e odiada do mundo bruxo, sem contar o fato de que vou ser mãe solteira. – me deitei na cama.

— Eu ainda acho que o Harry deveria saber.

— Claro, com o Lord invadindo a mente dele toda hora e ele sendo tão bom em oclumência quanto eu sou em... Em... Não me lembro de nada que eu seja ruim, mas ele é péssimo em oclumência. Pansy... O Lord iria descobrir rápido que ele tem o filho comigo. Ele iria me obrigar a servir como isca. Entende isso?

— Talvez ele pudesse treinar um pouco e... – ela se calou olhando a minha expressão de que iria mata-la se ela não parasse com aquilo. – Ok, esquece. Mas como vai fazer com a sua gravidez?

— Dumbledore vai me colocar em um lugar seguro no último mês de gravidez, eu vou ter o bebê e ser protegido pela ordem. O Snape vai ficar no meu lugar com uma poção polisuco.

— E quanto a quem vai ficar no lugar do Snape?

— Não sei... Não me deram essa informação. – eu me sentei com calma e lembrei que o final de Hogsmeade estava chegando. – Tudo bem, Pansy... Você me convenceu, não adianta nada ficar aqui sentado deprimido... Vamos fazer compras em Hogsmeade.

— É assim que eu gosto... Mas vamos ter que ficar de olho na sangue ruim intrometida que é capaz dela descobrir tudo e contar para o Potter. Podemos conseguir uma autorização especial e ir para a Travessa do Tranco.

— Claro... Eu quero comprar alguma coisa para o bebê, vou mandar uma carta para que minha mãe nos encontre.

— De compras eu entendo muito bem. Quero comprar o primeiro presente, deixa? – ela disse fazendo cara de pidona.

Realmente tinha sido a melhor ideia do mundo, do Snape, de contar para a Pansy o que estava se passando e instruir ela a me ajudar. Eu estava me sentindo muito melhor com ela ali do que estaria se tivesse sozinho. E ficamos conversando o dia todo sobre o que iriamos fazer. Tudo tinha que ser planejado. Não conseguimos a autorização para a Travessa do Tranco. Mas daria para se virar com o que tinha em Hogsmeade, minha mãe não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas eu iria contar tudo para ela lá.

**~o0o~**

**Em 3ª pessoa**

"_Luzes vão te guiar até em casa_

_E aquecer teus ossos_

_E eu tentarei, consertar você"_

Fix You – Coldplay

— Harry... Qual é o problema? – perguntou a voz da garota que olhava o amigo preocupada. Ronald Weasley também o estava olhando de forma estranha.

Foi só naquele momento que Harry notou que havia ficado calado durante o tempo todo tentando adivinhar o que estava passando na cabeça de Malfoy. Ele não entendia por que o outro havia terminado o relacionamento dos dois. Não conseguia aceitar e percebeu que Draco não queria aquele termino de verdade. Por isso estava tão confuso tentando achar alguma razão.

— Não... Não é nada, eu só... Eu estou preocupado com... – ele disse enquanto tentava arrumar uma desculpa que parecesse pelo menos convincente. – Com o Vol... O Você Sabe Quem.

— Harry... Você vai conseguir, não se preocupe... Dumbledore confia em você assim...

— Assim como todo mundo. Esse é o problema, Mione, eu não confio em mim. – ele pensou naquele momento em Draco dizendo que confiava, e a confiança do outro parecia valer mais que a de todo mundo.

— Tudo vai acontecer no momento certo, Harry. – Mione concluiu e olhando para ela, Harry percebeu que ela sabia que o problema não era Voldemort. Hermione havia entendido que ele só não queria falar perto de Ron.

— É, Harry, vamos estar ao seu lado. Não se preocupe... Ei, por que a gente não joga xadrez bruxo para você se distrair?

— Boa ideia, Ron... – ele disse, mas nem era a sua vontade jogar.

Enquanto jogava com Rony, pensava em alguma solução, não poderia simplesmente aceitar a imposição de Draco assim. Teriam um final de semana em Hogsmeade e talvez fosse um bom momento para pegar o outro para conversar. Era complicado seguir Draco desde que terminaram algo que nem tinha começado direito. As vezes ele via os passos de Draco sumirem no mapa dos marotos, quando isso não acontecia o loiro estava acompanhado por alguém sempre.

Quando não era Pansy Parkinson, eram os brutamontes de Crabbe e Goyle, ou Snape e uma vez o viu acompanhado de Dumbledore na diretoria. Tudo aquilo estava muito estranho e Harry estava muito desconfiado. Ele precisava definitivamente encurralar Malfoy de novo. Precisava insistir e questionar. Descobrir o que estava acontecendo para o loiro se afastar.

Às vezes não via Malfoy na hora do almoço e nem do jantar, e isso o estava deixando bem encucado. Talvez conseguisse alguma coisa, ele só precisava ficar de olho nos movimentos de Draco e decidir o que fazer. Estava ficando tão maluco com aquela situação que até mesmo Voldemort e as Horcruxes estavam deixando de ser prioridade.

— Ok, eu desisto... Você está perdendo de propósito. Vamos comer... – disse Weasley se levantando e o trio seguiu o caminho para o grande Salão. Tinha 3 dias que ele não via Malfoy, ou melhor, que ele não via o seu Draco.

— Desculpa, Ron. – ele disse.

— Você só pensa em comer... O Harry com problemas e você só quer comer. – disse Mione em tom de censura.

— Mione, não dá para pensar de estomago vazio. – ele disse começando uma discussão.

Harry ficou olhando para os dois e se imaginou tendo aquele tipo de discussão boba com Malfoy, ainda não se conformava do que tinha acontecido. Se se sentou à mesa da Grifinória de frente para a Sonserina, assim poderia ficar de olho em Draco. Decepcionou-se ao ver que ele não estava na mesa ainda.

Porém não demorou muito para que o loiro entrasse no salão acompanhado de Pansy, ele dava atenção para a garota que falava com um sorriso discreto enquanto Draco prestava muita atenção. Mas havia algo de errado naquela cena. Draco não tinha a mesma cara de arrogante de sempre. Ele parecia levemente pálido e dava a impressão que o simples ato de ficar em pé era doloroso.

— Mione... Olha lá. – disse Harry para Hermione e a garota desviou o olhar exatamente para o ponto certo. – Não acha que o Malfoy está estranho. – para a infelicidade de Harry, Rony também olhou.

— Será que ele voltou com o que andava fazendo? – Hermione respondeu.

— Do que vocês estão falando? Ele está com a mesma cara de idiota de sempre. – disse Rony.

— Depois, Harry... – Hermione disse.

Harry se calou enquanto Hermione mudava de assunto. Mas seus olhos estavam presos nas atitudes de Draco. Ele viu quando Draco se sentou e começou a comer elegantemente um pouco de creme ou talvez de sopa. Ele ficou tão entretido vendo o outro comer que quase esqueceu que ele próprio tinha que comer. Quando ele se lembrou disso e mordeu um pedado de torta de frango, viu Draco se levantar e sair praticamente correndo do grande salão com Pansy seguindo os seus passos.

— Volto depois. – ele disse se levantando. Era aquele o seu momento de agir.

— Não credito que ele ainda está desconfiando do Malfoy. – ele ainda ouviu Rony dizer.

Harry saiu correndo do salão atrás dos outros dois, ignorou os olhares dirigidos para si e chegou logo ao corredor percebendo que tinha perdido os dois. Pegou o mapa dos marotos e o usou para encontra-los. Estavam em um dos banheiros masculinos da escola e que devia estar vazio. Guardou o mapa no bolso e abriu a porta sentindo o coração bater na garganta, estava com muito medo do que aquela conversa iria gerar. Ainda sim abrir a porta e entrou.

Aparentemente não via Draco, mas ouvia o barulho dele vomitando, isso o deixou preocupado, ele deu a volta na pia e encontrou Draco sendo amparado por Pansy enquanto vomitava. Para a sua maior surpresa, Pansy sorriu quando o viu. Harry esperou até que Draco terminasse de limpar a boca usando um feitiço e o loiro ficou branco quando o viu parado ali.

— Então... Eu acho que vou ali e não volto. – disse Pansy com um sorriso.

— Pansy... Não me deixa sozinho. – ele pediu baixo segurando a mão dela.

— Vou te esperar lá fora, boa sorte. Isso é necessário, Draco, não se pode fugir sempre, ainda mais do Potter.

— E eu quero conversar, não vai fugir correndo de mim de novo, Draco. – Harry se intrometeu e Pansy começou a sair dali sem ser notada. – Eu não aceitei aquilo... Não aceito... Não sem uma boa explicação.

— Eu já te expliquei, eu não gosto de você e...

— Mentira! Você não percebe que é mentira? Está mentindo para mim e para si mesmo... – Harry se aproximou de Draco e o segurou pelo rosto. Os lábios dele cheiravam a morango. – Olhe para você... Olhe e diga que não quer mais me ver.

**~o0o~**

"_Eu estou aqui com você_

_Mesmo nós estando distantes_

_Você sempre estará em meu coração_

_Você não está só..."_

You are no talone – Michael Jackson

Quando vi Harry ali senti o corpo doer mais do que estava doendo. Não queria conversar com ele, ver Harry junto com os seus amigos pelos corredores de Hogwarts já era doloroso o suficiente. Respirei fundo e olhei o meu reflexo no espelho, vendo que eu estava quase chorando. Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e eu estava tremendo. Segurei os braços dele pelos pulsos, mas sem força para tirar as mãos dele de mim.

— Você não quer se separar de mim, Draco. Eu jurei que iria te proteger, mas você me enfurece quando não deixa. Me conta logo o que está acontecendo.

— Não... Não está...

— Não minta para mim! Eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa, não é obrigado a me contar agora. Mas pelo menos me deixe ficar perto de você. Eu... Você não tem tomado as poções da Mione, tem? Está passando mal de novo... Eu vou te levar para a enfermaria. – disse ele começando a puxar o meu pulso.

— Não! Não, Harry... Eu sei o que eu tenho. Não preciso ir lá.

— Então me conta o que você tem. – Harry inquiriu e eu me senti quase sem saída.

— Não posso... Não posso contar... Por favor, confia em mim... Ao menos uma vez, eu... – acabei levando a mão ao rosto e percebi que estava chorando de novo. Meu corpo tremia completamente.

— Draco... – Harry murmurou meu nome em um lamento, me puxando para um abraço, e eu comecei a chorar compulsivamente. – Ei... Eu estou aqui com você. – ele me disse acariciando o meu cabelo.

— Obri... Obrigado. Eu... Me desculpa... – nem sabia o que estava falando no momento.

— Shi... Eu estou aqui com você, chega de fugir de mim. – disse Harry, ele me puxou para o chão e me sentou ali. E eu me deixei ficar frágil por aquele momento. Meus hormônios estavam uma loucura por causa da gravidez, e eu sabia que isso iria acontecer.

Sentei no colo dele, e ficamos assim por um bom tempo. Harry segurou o meu rosto e me beijou. Pareceu ficar feliz quando eu não fugi do beijo e até deixei que ele aprofundasse. No entanto não era um beijo de desejo, era um beijo com muito carinho. Eu sentia protegido e naquele momento senti que ele iria aceitar o bebê, independente de quando eu contasse sobre ele. Mesmo porque ainda não conhecia os planos de Dumbledore e evitava pensar neles.

Aqueles minutos de silêncio, no qual eu o abracei e ele me confortou, sem dúvida, foram os melhores momentos da minha vida. Mas uma hora, infelizmente, tinha que acabar. Harry, porém, não parecia querer me soltar, eu mesmo me levantei e comecei a arrumar as minhas vestes. Na verdade eu também não queria ir embora.

— Acho que... Chegou a hora de irmos, Draco. – Harry se levantou e segurou meu rosto com a mão me puxando para um beijo.

— Sim... Eu estou com um pouco de sono.

— Você não vai mesmo me contar o que está aconteceu, não é?

— Não é algo que eu possa simplesmente te contar... Me desculpe, mas acho que vai ter que confiar em mim.

— Então se você não quer me contar, não verá problemas se eu descobrir por mim mesmo? Ou se deduzir algo?

— Você está no seu direito... Da mesma forma que eu estou no meu direito de guardar os meus segredos. – disse e me afastei um pouco. – Você pode deduzir o que achar melhor, isso não vai me fazer te contar... Não posso te contar, não é só um fato de não querer.

— Você não quer e não pode me contar?

— Um lado meu quer muito te contar, e outro não. Mas eu também não posso te contar, colocaria algo muito precioso em risco.

— Então... Vou escolher confiar em você. – ele me disse me abraçando e beijando nos lábios. – Vou te levar até as masmorras e se fugir de novo de mim, eu te busco seja onde for.

— Não vou mais fugir... Você é o cara mais teimoso e grudento que eu conheço, Harry Potter.

**~o0o~**

"_Os olhos verdes_

_Sim, o refletor de luz_

_Brilha sobre você_

_E como poderia_

_Alguém_

_Rejeitar você?"_

Green Eyes – Coldplay

— Draco, vamos? Já deu tempo de você se arrumar, nós só vamos a Hogsmead e não a um desfile em Paris e... – Pansy se calou quando eu entrei na sala comunal.

— Pansy eu estava penteando o cabelo. E tenho que me agasalhar, não posso pegar uma gripe, lembra?

— Que seja, Lady Malfoy deve estar nos esperando. – disse Pansy com um entusiasmo anormal, eu sabia que ela adorava a minha mãe.

— Vamos... – eu disse e começamos a seguir o caminho que todos os alunos faziam.

Estava fazendo muito frio, eu estava com um casaco muito quente e o cachecol, além de um gorro com pompom. Eu adorava a neve, e havia neve por todos os cantos naquele dia. E quase cai para trás quando vi o trio de ouro no portão, pelo jeito eles também iriam para Hogsmead. Não soube como agir, uma coisa era Harry e eu no nosso esconderijo, e outra era perto do resto da escola.

— Pansy, espera. – pedi parando a alguns metros do trio. – Vamos esperar eles passarem.

— E por que deveríamos? – disse ela segurando a minha mão. – Vamos fingir que não vimos.

Comecei a passar ao lado do grupo e vi que os olhos de Harry estavam fixos em mim. Pude ver o exato momento que ele sorriu para mim, e eu retribui o sorriso. Por um momento foi como se falássemos com os olhos, como se tivéssemos um mundo só nosso que era compartilhado com aquele olhar. Tive que me segurar para não olhar para trás.

— Merda, Draco você está vermelho que nem uma lufa-lufa apaixonada.

— Nossa Pansy, que nojo, também não precisa falar assim. Eu só... Bem, o Harry sorriu para mim.

— Ok! Lembre-me de nunca me apaixonar, eu não quero ficar idiota como você.

— Devia, eu acho que nunca gostei tanto de parecer idiota.

Quando chegamos ao Três Vassouras, pude ver minha mãe ali, ela estava sentada em uma mesa perto da janela e revirava nos dedos uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada. O olhar dela era quase reflexivo, ela parecia estar pensando no passado como uma estudante, quando ia sempre ali. Eu estava me sentindo mais próximo a ela, não sabia o motivo disso, mas eu queria muito entende-la melhor.

Puxei a mão de Pansy para irmos à mesa, ela pareceu notar a nossa presença apenas quando nos sentamos, Pansy no canto entre Narcisa e eu, e eu de frente para minha mãe. Ela acabou sorrindo para mim e segurando a minha mão. O cheiro da cerveja entrou no meu nariz e me deu ânsia de vomito na hora.

— Draco, meu filho, que saudade, mal acreditei quando recebi sua coruja. Como estão as coisas? Os planos...

— Dumbledore descobriu tudo, mãe, era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você.

— Aquele velho, era claro que ele iria descobrir, não existem segredos dentro de Hogwarts que possam ser escondidos dele.

— Sim, isso é verdade, mas no todo eu não acho ruim que ele saiba. Tive... Uma conversa com ele, sobre um dos planos, o outro apesar de eu não ter conversado eu sei que ele sabe.

— Sobre qual conversou com ele Draco?

— Sobre a poção Fecunditatis. Ele descobriu tudo mãe eu...

— Se ele descobriu, creio eu que ele irá impedir o seu plano Draco.

— Não tem mais como impedir o plano mãe.

A minha mãe chegou a abrir os lábios um pouco, depois ela sorriu. Eu estava observando suas ações, poderia contar de uma vez, mas queria fazer aquilo aos poucos. Dumbledore havia me dado a autorização para contar a minha mãe e até ao meu pai, caso ele saísse de Azkaban um dia.

— Oh, por Merlin! – ela exclamou parecendo bem admirada. – Você conseguiu engravidar o menino de ouro? Dumbledore deve estar furioso e...

— Não foi bem assim, mãe.

— Foi como então, filho?

— Eu engravidei do Harry Potter. Eu estou... Estou esperando um bebê dele tem um mês...

— Mas como? Como isso foi possível? Você bebeu a poção ao invés de dar a ele?

— Não, ele bebeu a poção. Mas o professor Snape me explicou que Quem engravida com a poção é a pessoa que está mais apta a engravidar. Ele disse que por isso fui eu, e não o Harry.

— E o que ficou resolvido com o Alvo?

— Bem, ele disse que o Você Sabe Quem iria adorar ter algo para usar contra o Harry. Um filho é com certeza a coisa que mais pode deixar o Harry fraco. Ele não teve família, então deve acabar criando apreço por esse bebê. Ou seja, o nosso bebê é a arma mais forte que ele vai ter contra o Harry. Então ficou decidido que eu serei protegido pela Ordem da Fênix.

— O Potter sabe desse filho?

— Dumbledore disse que não é seguro o Harry saber ainda, e eu concordo mãe.

— Você não quer que ele saiba? E depois?

— Eu não sei... Eu tinha a intensão de não sentir nada, eram negócios, mas...

— Mas o que? Não conseguiu deixar de sentir?

— Acho que sim, Dumbledore me disse uma coisa... Se fosse antes, talvez eu ficasse irritado. Estou aprendendo a lidar com muitas coisas. Ele me disse que eu pareço muito com você quando jovem, e isso me deixou feliz.

— Para resumir tia Cice, ele quer dizer que está apaixonado por Harry Potter. – Pansy se intrometeu finalmente, ela tinha colocado uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada na minha frente. – Draco, eu pedi do jeito que gosta. Não vai tomar?

— Pansy, tira isso de perto de mim que está me enjoando. – eu disse e ela tirou rapidamente. – Eu irei ficar na sede da Ordem assim que acabar o ano, devo usar um feitiço para esconder a gravidez e... É isso, você terá noticias minhas por Snape.

— E como será feito para que ele não desconfie? – disse ela se referindo ao Voldemort.

— Snape ficará no meu lugar e colocará um homúnculo no dele. Vou ficar seguro, mãe. E quando ao papai... Dumbledore... Disse que irá cuidar disso, então não se preocupe. – disse e por um momento fiquei curioso sobre algo.

— E como o Potter te trata? Como está a relação de vocês?

— Eu... Dumbledore achou que seria melhor que eu me afastasse de Harry, ele tinha medo que o Harry descobrisse. Mas... Bom... Não deu certo, Harry se recusou a aceitar um termino sem uma boa explicação e eu não encontrei nenhuma, tentei dizer que não gostava dele... Mas ele não acreditou, ele é impulsivo, indomável e... Teimoso como uma porta. Mas... muito carinhoso também.

— Ele retribui o seu sentimento?

— Acho... Que sim. – meu rosto corou naquele momento. – Está decepcionada por... Por que eu estou namorando o Harry?

— Não estou. Eu estou feliz que seu sentimento seja retribuído, eu quero que você seja feliz Draco. Não é todo mundo que tem a sorte de amar e ser amado, e eu quero que você tenha essa sorte...

— Você fala como se essa sorte não fosse sua também mãe.

— Ah, filho... Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe.

— Mas... Mas você ama o meu pai, não é?

— Sim... Mas amar nem sempre quer dizer ser amado. O seu pai... Não me ama como eu o amo.

— Então ama como? Nunca... Nunca percebi nada eu...

— Não se preocupe comigo e com o seu pai, eu quero que se preocupe com você e com o bebê, e eu farei o que for possível para assegurar que seja feliz. Me sinto muito segura com tudo o que me contou... – disse ela abraçando-me. – Vamos, eu quero comprar algum presente para o meu neto, irei mandar pela coruja.

Aquela conversa não tinha me tranquilizado, eu senti como se não soubesse nada a respeito do meu pai. Eu achava que a pouca coisa que eu soubesse dele era que ele amava minha mãe. Eu sempre o via sorrir para ela enquanto conversavam no jardim e tomavam chá, sempre o via tratá-la com carinho, quando na verdade não tinha lá muito carinho comigo. Então eu não sabia o que pensar a respeito do meu pai.

**~o0o~**

**Em 3º pessoa**

"_Por mais longo que o tempo possa ser_

_E os ponteiros do relógio continuem girando_

_Eu tambem darei minhas voltas_

_Embora a alegria de viver tenha me deixado_

_A vida está queimando de minha alma_

_A ansiedade está fazendo bravamente sua obrigação"_

Halt Mich – Lacrimosa

Estava ventando muito quando o barco parou ali naquele porto, ele desceu devagar, as vestes negras farfalhavam em volta de seu corpo, o rosto não demonstrava o que ele sentia no momento. Desde muito cedo, Severus Prince Snape havia aprendido que demonstrar sentimentos não era algo bom. Espertos eram aqueles que escondiam e eles também eram salvos.

O porto de madeira era velho e sujo. Era admirável que ele ainda não tivesse caído. Ao contrário, ele estava ali parado intacto, estava como sempre estivera, e ele já havia tido ali algumas outras vezes, que no fundo não importavam tanto quanto aquela. Era a primeira vez que seus passos disparavam o seu coração.

Iria vê-lo de novo, e isso o deixava muito nervoso. Ele sabia que era obrigado, ninguém mais iria se dar ao trabalho de cumprir aquela missão dupla, não era só a Ordem, era também os comensais que a queriam. Mas ele estava mais ali pela Ordem, pelo que acreditava. O lugar em si lhe dava arrepios, os dementadores não davam trégua.

Ele ergueu a manga da sua veste e mostrou a marca, a mando de Dumbledore ou não, aquela marca era o seu passaporte pelos corredores de Hogwarts, era assim, em baixo dos panos que os comensais da morte nunca ficavam preso. Ao menos não desde que os dementadores foram corrompidos, o que em si era fácil.

Snape andou pelo corredor guiado por gritos e lamentos, não reconhecendo a voz que queria dentro deles, o que lhe pareceu ao mesmo tempo um alivio e um medo. O dementador que o guiava parrou em frente a uma das muitas grades, ela ficava na ala mais vazia no momento. E depois de um tempo ali, o vulto negro se afastou. Snape andou alguns passos, temendo o que iria ver.

A grade era absurdamente suja, ele aparentemente não via nada e nem ninguém ali. Se voltou para o dementador que ainda estava ali, apesar de manter alguma distancia.

— Ele não está aqui. Eu não o vejo.

O dementador apenas esticou o dedo ossudo para um canto, ali ele via algo que parecia um monte de roupas sujas no canto da parede. E logo o dementador fez um gesto e a grade se abriu. O coração de Snape estava pesado, o cheiro do lugar era asqueroso, havia o cheiro azedo de comida estragada. Receoso ele se aproximou daquele monte de roupas, se abaixou no chão e puxou o pedaço de pano encardido.

— Lucius... – ele chamou e sua voz foi mais um lamento.

A figura no chão em nada lembrava Lucius Malfoy. Ele tinha a barba crescida e encardida, a cor era cinzenta e escura como o dos longos cabelos, que estavam ensebados. E parecia que a muito tempo ele não se mexia, estava bem magro e os olhos azuis não tinham um brilho sequer, estavam vagos e olhavam o Vazio, e ele não demonstrava ter notado a presença de Snape ali.

— Azkaban... Foi muito cruel com você Lucius. Eu estou aqui... – ele disse e tocou o rosto de Lucius, sentiu ao mesmo tempo as lágrimas em seu rosto desmanchar a mascara de indiferença que ele sustentava até ali.

Lucius piscou, abriu a boca em um gemido mudo, pareceu respirar rápido demais, ofegante demais e cheio de dor. Snape sentia como se seu coração fosse partir. Lucius pareceu dizer algo, mas o som não saiu.

— O que disse, Lucius? – Snape se aproximou mais do outro. – Eu vou... Vou tirar você daqui.

— Dra... O Draco... Como... Como está... O meu filho? – sua voz saiu baixa, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia que Lucius tinha feito muito esforço para falar aquilo.

— Ele está bem, está a salvo... Eu vim... Vim tirar você daqui... – disse Snape.

Snape sentiu uma vontade enorme de pegar o outro no colo, tirou as roupas de Lucius, que mais parecia um boneco de pano. Lucius estava muito magro. Vestiu vestiu a sua capa no outro, assim ele se sentiria mais seguro. Depois de protegê-lo em seu manto, o pegou no colo com muita facilidade. Estava chorando enquanto andava pelos corredores de Azkaban, sentia como se sua felicidade tivesse ficado naquele lugar.

Entrar no barco foi fácil. Snape pouso a cabeça do outro em seu colo. Achou que não seria seguro aparatar com ele ainda. Deu uma poção a ele no caminho, algo que o faria dormir. Só então aparatou com ele surgindo em um quarto todo decorado em tons negros. O lugar que era mais seguro para ele, um lugar que poucos sabiam a localização, apenas Dumbledore, uma das duas casas que Snape possuía.

Ele colocou Lucius na cadeira que havia no banheiro, e com ele ainda dormindo preparou um banho para ele. O despiu e o colocou na banheira. Lucius ainda dormia tranquilo, suas dores pareciam ter passado. Começou a lavar o corpo dele devagar, não se sentia constrangido por fazer isso, fazia com um carinho que nunca tinha dedicado a ninguém.

Os cabelos loiros começaram a aparecer, bem como a cor rosada de da pele branca que ficará tempo demais na água quente. Por último se livrou da barba crescida de Lucius e o pegou no colo. Não se importou se molhava sua roupa, os cabelos lisos e negros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Ele colocou Lucius em sua cama e o vestiu.

Snape cobriu Lucius e começou a acariciar os cabelos dele, ao menos por um tempo Lucius estava seguro. Tinha tanto tempo que ele não ficava daquela forma com o outro, tinha mais tempo ainda que eles se olhavam, que conversavam e que dividiam o mesmo ambiente. Agora era como se Lucius pertencesse a si. Já não sabia mais como o outro se sentia e o que pensava.

Ele acabou se assustando quando Lucius se mexeu, Lucius passou a cabeça do travesseiro para o seu colo, a mão do loiro se fechou em suas vestes, mas os olhos dele continuavam fechados, ele segurou a roupa de Snape com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram vermelhos.

— Sevy... – ele chamou baixo, a voz estava sonolenta.

— Lucius... Eu estou aqui, estou cuidando de você, durma. – ele pediu, só para perceber que o Lucius nem sequer tinha acordado.

E assim o loiro permaneceu por quase um dia inteiro, como se precisasse recuperar suas energias e quando percebeu que estava bem perto da hora de Lucius acordar, Severus lhe preparou o que comer e deixou em uma bandeja que manteria a comida quente. Primeiro Lucius abriu os olhos parecendo tentar reconhecer onde estava. Ele se sentou e logo se acalmou ao ver Severus sentado olhando para ele.

— Como se sente? – Severus perguntou.

— Faminto... Mas muito melhor. Snape, como está o meu filho? Ele está a salvo?

- Não se preocupe com o Draco por hora... Eu fiz uma comida para você. – disse Severus ajudando Lucius a sentar na cama e colocando uma bandeja no colo dele. – Sei que ela não é digna de um Malfoy, você deve comer coisas melhoras. Peço desculpas, é tudo o que eu tinha... É uma comida trouxa. Ovos mexidos com arroz.

— Não é a comida que não é a digna, sou eu que não sou digno de comê-la. Mas eu... Eu fico muito feliz porque é uma comida preparada por você, Severus, não por um elfo doméstico, mas por você. – o loiro sorriu ao abrir a bandeja. – Ah... O cheiro está uma delicia.

— Coma de vagar. Eu soube que não comia direito lá em Azkaban.

— Eu apenas bebia água, tudo o que os dementadores tocavam perdiam o sabor, isso quando se tinha sorte, quando se tinha azar o gosto ficava terrível. – ele disse começando a comer. – Está deliciosa, Severus... Conte-me do meu filho.

— Temos muitas coisas para conversar, mas a principal delas é porque tirei você de Azkaban. Mas não acho que descansou o suficiente para termos essa conversa.

— Ora, eu quero saber sim... Quero que me fale por que tem tanta certeza que meu filho está a salvo, aquele... Aquela coisa pode querer se vingar de mim, porque eu falhei.

— Certamente... Mas, Lucius, eu salvei você por pedido da Ordem da Fênix. Não por Voldemort, eu... Eu trabalho para a Ordem da Fênix, sou um espião de Dumbledore. E o Draco sabe se cuidar...

— Por que a Ordem faria isso? Eu... Prejudiquei muito a Ordem e mesmo Harry Potter, eu sou um comensal. Por que eles me soltariam?

— Por causa do Draco e por causa do Harry Potter. – disse Severus enquanto Lucius comia, ele fez um gesto para que Lucius ouvisse. – Draco conversou com Harry Potter, e conseguiu o apoio dele. Disse a Harry que... Ele só protegia as pessoas que ele amava e que confiava e não todo mundo, que para ele Harry não era um Herói, era alguém que escolhia quem seria salvo, ou algo assim. Ele fez entender que você e a família Malfoy só estavam ao lado Daquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado e Harry prometeu proteger o Draco.

— Por que ele protegeria o Draco? Eles sempre se odiaram... Não podiam nem se ver.

— Tem um motivo para isso, a poção Fecunditatis. Draco... – Severus contou tudo o que tinha acontecido. – Por fim, a Ordem irá proteger o seu filho.

— Você não percebe Severus, se o... Ele quiser atingir Potter, basta matar ou machucar o Draco.

— Ele não colocara as mãos em Draco. Harry não sabe que tem um filho. Fizemos isso pensando na segurança do bebê e de Draco... A Ordem irá guarda-lo como ouro. – disse Severus, ele se aproximou de Lucius, seu rosto tão perto que parecia que iria beijá-lo. – Confie em mim, eu preciso da sua ajuda, que me ajude a proteger Draco e Harry. Eles se amam e são retribuídos, os dois merecem isso Lucius... Merecem o que não tivemos... – Lucius não responde logo, ele chegou a fechar os olhos achando que seria beijado. Mas não houve beijo, Severus se afastou.

— Farei o possível... E o impossível para isso, confio em você... Sinto saudades...

— Eu fiz o voto perpétuo com Cice, e prometi proteger Draco... Porque eu não poderia odiar o seu filho, ele é parte de você e parte de tudo o que amo.

**~o0o~**

Harry Potter era uma pessoa estranha, eu estava aprendendo isso aos poucos, as vezes ele era doce como uma criança, outras vezes era selvagem. Mal entrei no nosso esconderijo e senti suas mãos em minha cintura e o seu corpo colado no meu. O seus beijos nos meu pescoço.

— Draco... Seu cheiro está tão gostoso... Sua pele, você está cada dia mais lindo.

— Harry... Seu pervertido.

— Posso... Tirar suas roupas, eu quero...

— Eu sei o que quer... Não precisa pedir.

Eu senti ele tirar as minhas roupas, tanto quanto sentia o seu pênis ereto colado no meu corpo, depois que eu ensinei ele, minhas roupas foram deixadas no chão, e logo senti o meu corpo cair no colchão. Não tínhamos feito aquilo depois que descobri que estava esperando um bebê.

— Me deixa ficar por cima eu... Eu quero cuidar do ritmo.

— Sim...

Harry Mudou de posição, ele se sentou e me deixou em seu colo, ele tocava a minhas costas até o meu bumbum, senti algo gosmento em minha entrada, e os seus dedos me penetrando, tocando pontos em mim, pontos que ele conhecia enquanto os seus lábios roubavam meu folego.

— Vá com mais calma... Por favor...

— Fica... Fica de quatro para mim Draco? Eu sempre quis isso, sempre desejei te ver assim.

— Tudo... O que quiser.

Eu fiquei de quatro e senti um pouco de vergonha na hora. O tapete ao menos era macio, a lareira esquentava o quarto e assim o bebê estaria seguro. Eu gemi quando senti a ponta da glande dele raspar na minha entrada.

— Você quer isso, loiro?

— Sádico! Põem logo... – eu pedi, estava ofegante.

— Implore.

— Sou... Sou um Malfoy, Malfoys não imploram...

— Não? Então eu posso parar...

Me deitei no chão de frente a ele, abri bem as pernas e lambi os lábios. Eu iria vencer aquela nossa pequena e interessante briga. Eu comecei a penetrar os dedos em mim, o olhando de forma safada. Sorria com malícia e o olhava.

— Ah... Harry... Tem certeza? Certeza que não quer? Está tão quentinho dentro de mim? Apertado...

— Sonserino maldito... – Harry murmurou com um sorriso, ele puxou minhas pernas pelos joelhos e me penetrou com tudo. – Você... Sempre vence...

— Nem sempre... – eu gemi. – Harry... Mais...

Eu gemia enquanto ele investia contra mim, o desejo fluindo nos nossos corpos, os gemidos e arrepios quando eu cheguei ao orgasmo me agarrando a ele e logo senti que ele estava gozando também, dentro de mim enquanto eu gemia o nome dele. Deitei de frente para a lareira no chão, em uma almofada que Harry tinha pegado para nós, Harry me abraçava pela cintura. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço.

— You're just too good to be true… - Harry começou a cantar e me fez ficar arrepiado. - Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch…

— Harry…

— At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true… Can't take my eyes off of you.

— Você… Me faz tão feliz. – eu disse virando e abraçando ele. – Isso... Foi tão lindo Harry...

— Não foi lindo. Minha voz é terrível... Eu só... Queria que soubesse3 o que eu sinto, você nunca vai se esquecer disso Draco.

— Não vou... Fica assim comigo um pouco.

— Com todo o prazer. Mas não vou cantar de novo...

— Poxa...

Eu ainda tentei convencer ele a cantar mais algumas vezes, mas sabia, eu nunca iria esquecer aquela declaração de amor, nunca esqueceria a forma que ele me tocava e um dia... Um dia quem sabe eu iria poder dizer também que eu o amava.

**NOTA:** Olá pessoas...

Muitas desculpas pela demora, porém trabalhando fica bem complicado atualizar. Mas eu estou me esforçando, queria fazer ela semanalmente, vou tentar ir diminuindo o espaço entre as atualizações. Mas falando da fic. O que estão achando? Me deu a louca e eu quis colocar mais casais na fic, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. Na verdade não sei se vou deixar o Snape com o Lucius, quero opiniões de vcs meus caros leitores...

Ainda terá outro casal surpresa... Alguma ideia de quem seja? Quero ideias de vocês meus leitores... E claro, obrigado a todos que leem e me mandam comentários... Até a próxima.

**Reviews**

**Lady Bogard - **Eba, qual é a segunda? Fale dela, pq me interessei, adoro ler mpreg, atualmente estou lendo a lealdade de um consorte que é Draco e Harry. Estou gostando bastante...

Brigado o/

Nem, era outra poção XD Que eu inventei...

**2º Review: **Sim, XD, mas ele tinha que se dar mal nessa. Afinal, o Harry não poderia lutar grávido e se encaixaria mais. Vc vai ver quando o Ron descobrir... XD

Bjooosss

**Grazi-chan - **Obrigaddooo Por comentar, por favor continue lendoooo o/


	4. Verdades

_"Ás vezes te odeio por quase um segundo_

_Depois te amo mais_

_Teus pêlos, teu gosto, teu rosto, tudo_

_Tudo que não me deixa em paz"_

Quase um segundo – Cazuza

Aquela era uma ótima manhã que não poderia ser estragada, havia recebido uma coruja de Harry Potter logo que acordei. Me assustei ao ver a típica coruja branca, muito mal humorada devo acrescentar, no parapeito da janela. O pergaminho era pequeno, me fez pensar no que poderia ser tão urgente assim para que ele me mandasse por uma coruja.

_"DM..._

_Acordei pensando em você. A nossa noite ontem... Como todas as outras noites, foi ótima. Gostaria de te levar em outro lugar hoje. Para compensar os dias que não pude ficar com você._

_Espero que seu dia seja ótimo..._

_HP"_

Era um bilhete pequeno, mas o fato dele acordar pensando em mim mudava muita coisa. Tornava aquele pequeno pedaço de papel muito especial e a letra dele era linda, ao menos para mim. Eu guardei o bilhete nas minhas vestes antes de descer para o café da manhã. Estava com uma fome enorme, parecia que fazia meses que eu não comia. Era por causa da gravidez, afinal eu já estava com dois meses e aquele bebê precisava comer também.

— Bom dia Pansy... – disse me sentando ao lado dela no salão comunal, não vi Harry na mesa da Grifinória, estavam apenas Granger e Weasley.

— Bom dia Draco, que expressão feliz! Alguma novidade? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

— Recebi uma coruja hoje de manhã que fez o meu dia mais feliz. – eu disse olhando na mesa até achar o que eu queria; ovos mexidos.

Peguei os ovos mexidos e coloquei em um prato, adicionei um pouco de mostarda e por último mel e geleia, não somente Pansy, mas também Crabbe e Goyle me olharam com uma expressão que era o misto de nojo e curiosidade.

— Argh, você vai mesmo comer isso? – Pansy perguntou fazendo uma expressão estranha.

— Claro, estou com vontade... O que foi?

— Draco... Você colocou mostrada e mel nos ovos mexidos e... Isso é geleia de morango, sabe né?

— E dai? – perguntei e dei uma colherada, o gosto estava ótimo. – Me deu vontade de comer isso, não consigo parar de pensar em ovos mexidos desde que meu pai me mandou uma carta dizendo que nunca tinha comigo e que era gostoso. E eu gosto de geleia.

— Sinto pena do seu estomago...

Eu estava comendo com muita fome, quando uma coruja chegou, ela diferente das outras, era preta com olhos brancos e tinha manchas brancas nas pontas das asas e deixou cair uma carta para mim. Eu lhe ofereci um pouco dos meus ovos e ela virou e saiu voando. Eu devia admitir que entendia por que ela tinha recusado. Instintivamente olhei para a mesa da Grifinória antes de ler o pergaminho. E Harry ainda não estava, porém Hermione Grange me observava com um livro aberto na mesa.

— De quem é? – perguntou Pansy com casualidade.

— Não sei, espera... – disse desenrolando o pergaminho e vi logo a assinatura de Snape. – É do professor Snape. Ele... – acabei me calando por um momento. – Quer falar comigo depois das aulas.

— Ah... Pensei que era alguma carta como a de manhã. – ela respondeu enquanto eu ainda comia os meus ovos.

Hermione ainda me olhava, ela tinha as sobrancelhas curvadas e parecia intrigada com alguma coisa. Eu sabia que a garota era uma espécie de gênio, isso me deixava assustado com o que ela poderia estar pensando ao meu respeito. E foi então que o meu dia começou a estragar, senti um enjoo tão grande que fiquei pálido.

— Draco? – Pansy me chamou.

Mas eu não pude responder, sai correndo do salão a toda velocidade e segui para o primeiro banheiro que meu cérebro se lembrou que havia perto do grande salão. E não aguente chegar até a privada, vomitei na pia mesmo, tudo o que tinha acabado de comer.

— Eu disse... Sabia que era melhor você não comer aquilo! – Pansy disse aparecendo no banheiro. – Enfermaria... Agora.

— Nem pensar. Eu vou... – me calei para vomitar o resto. – Vou ficar bem, eu tenho uma poção que Snape me deu... – disse limpando a minha boca e começando a tomar uma poção. – Vou ficar novo em folha, depois eu passo na enfermaria.

— Você que sabe... – disse Pansy.

Eu senti, praticamente o dia todo, que era perseguido pelos olhos de Hermione, ela tinha o dom de me ver nos piores momentos, ou comendo como um louco, ou correndo como um louco para achar um banheiro e vomitar. Eu estava com a certeza de que uma hora ela iria me pegar para conversar e por isso estava realmente fugindo dela o dia todo. Evitava ficar nos mesmo lugares que o trio de ouro e quando tive uma aula em conjunto aceitei o concelho de Pansy e fui para a enfermaria. Era a última aula do dia.

— Toma essa poção aqui... – disse Madame Pomfrey me entregando um frasco com uma poção. Eu estava me sentindo frio e mole de tanto vomitar o dia todo. – Como tem se sentindo com a sua situação Senhor Malfoy?

— Bem... Sinto muitos desejos estranhos, fome absurda e... Vomito muito. Tenho mais sono que o normal... Ganhei algumas roupinhas para ele ou ela.

— Que bom... Tem vindo pouco aqui na enfermaria, gostaria de pedir que viesse mais. A sua gravidez é um pouco complicada. Essa poção age de forma estranha e precisamos acompanhar o desenvolvimento do bebê.

— Ele... Ele pode nascer com problemas?

— Não, isso não. Mas pode demorar mais que outros bebês para se desenvolver, ou até se desenvolver mais rápido. Não sabemos como funciona essa poção direito. – disse ela fechando o biombo. – Pode tirar as partes de cima das vestes?

— Claro... – eu tirei a roupa, minha barriga continuava a mesma. Ela usou a varinha para me examinar, e quando terminou fez um gesto para que eu me vestisse. - Então?

— Parece que no seu caso ele vai demorar um pouco mais para se desenvolver. Talvez por ter sido Harry a beber a poção... Não sei ao certo. – disse ela e depois sorriu para o loiro. – Não se preocupe... Ele está bem. Quer ouvir?

— Ouvir o que?

— O coração dele?

Apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente, a vendo tocar a varinha na minha barriga, fechei os olhos e no mesmo instante ouvi um barulho suave, mas muito rápido, de um coração batendo. Foi como se finalmente eu tivesse caído na realidade, senti muitas coisas naquela hora. Carência por não ter Harry comigo naquele exame, medo que as coisas dessem errado, felicidade por que eu ouvia o meu filho dentro de mim e vontade de querer contar logo o que está acontecendo para todo mundo.

— Você está bem emocionado não é? Está até chorando... – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto. Toquei o rosto na hora e senti que estava mesmo chorando. Acabei secando as lágrimas e disfarçando.

— Não estou chorando... É só... Estou, mas é que... – eu vi que não conseguiria dizer nada. – Estou feliz. Bom... Eu acho que vou conseguir comer agora... Estou com muita fome.

— Sim, essa poção deve segurar as coisas no seu estomago até amanhã. Mas tente passar aqui amanhã para que eu possa lhe dar alguma outra coisa.

— Sim senhora. – disse arrumando minhas vestes e finalmente saindo de lá.

— Quero falar com você Malfoy. Agora. – disse Hermione Granger me dando um susto enorme ao falar. Ela estava parada do lado de fora da enfermaria sozinha.

— Mas eu não quero falar com você Granger, eu estou com fome e vou jantar. – disse tendo a doce esperança que ela iria me deixar em paz. Mas não funcionou, ela se colocou na minha frente.

— Eu sei o que você fez Malfoy... E sei o que está acontecendo. Você está esperando um bebê do Harry... E vai contar para ele.

— Eu não sei como é com os trouxas, mas no mundo dos bruxos homens não engravidam... Agora se você já deixou de ser maluca, posso ir jantar?

— Fecunditatis... Você deu essa poção para o Harry e nem tente mentir. – disse ela e então tirou algo das vestes que eu reconheci na hora. O maldito vira-tempo.

— Para onde diabos você voltou Granger?

— Para a sua consulta na enfermaria agora. Não adianta mentir para mim Draco, o Harry tem o direito de saber que vai ser pai.

— E você acha que eu quero esconder isso do Harry? O que eu mais quero e poder contar para o Harry o que está acontecendo. Mas eu não posso.

— E por que não?

— Primeiro por que o Harry é péssimo em oclumência, ele vai acabar entregando ao Voldemort que vamos ter um filho e é claro que o Voldemort pode usar isso contra o Harry, é muito arriscado.

— Esse foi o motivo mais idiota que eu já ouvi Draco. Mesmo por que só dele saber o que o Harry sente por você, ele já vai querer te usar contra o Harry.

— Foi o Dumbledore que me mando não contar assim como o Snape.

— Os dois vivem escondendo coisas do Harry e isso nunca deu certo. Talvez eles só estejam querendo testar você. – rebateu Hermione.

— Eu... Eu não vou conseguir contar para o Harry. Tenho medo... Medo do que vai acontecer... Você não pode...

— Draco eu não vou contar nada para o Harry. Mas você tem que contar... O Harry está apaixonado por você e ele tem que saber de tudo, inclusive da poção.

— Ai você está querendo demais. Eu não...

— Se você não contar eu conto. – disse ela finalmente saindo. – É melhor começar a agir.

Senti um arrepio na espinha quando ela se afastou de mim com aquela sentença. Eu não acreditava que estava sendo posto na parede por Hermione Granger. Se me contassem isso a alguns anos atrás eu iria rir muito. Na verdade eu ainda não acreditava. Teria que pensar em alguma coisa a fazer, mas enquanto isso não acontecia eu iria me preocupar em comer, afinal eu estava começando a morrer de fome.

~o0o~

Em 3ª pessoa

_"Tão perto, não importa o quão distante,_

_Não poderia ser muito mais (distante) do coração._

_Eternamente confiando em quem somos_

_E nada mais importa."_

Nothing else matters – Metallica

A chuva batia com força na janela e o tempo estava escuro. O quarto ainda mantinha as luzes apagadas quando ele entrou. Os dedos longos fecharam a porta e o medo de acender a luz era grande. Ele finalmente tinha tido a coragem de entrar naquele quarto. Se aproximou do vulto da cama, ele enxergava bem demais, conseguiu colocar a mala na cama e respirou fundo mais uma vez.

A primeira coisa que ele notou foi que o quarto ainda estava limpo, o vermelho da bandeira grande da Grifinória em cima da cama chamava atenção. Ele se sentiu sufocado. Como se não conseguisse respirar. Por fim decidiu acender a luz. Tudo estava dá mesma forma que havia sido deixado. Ele parou em frente a penteadeira e se apoiou ali, viu sua imagem um tanto quanto decadente no espelho.

Os cabelos de um mel dourado caiam um pouco sobre os olhos e as três cicatrizes em seu rosto o envergonhou, os olhos cor de mel estavam contornados com olheiras. Em um instante toda a vontade que ele tinha de arrumar aquelas coisas se esvaiu. Ele sentiu uma dor tão forte no peito que achou que não poderia respirar. Deixou o corpo cair na cama e deitou o rosto no travesseiro dele. Procurou por seu cheiro ali, mas não havia mais nada... Foram meses até que decidisse entrar naquele quarto na casa que ficava no Largo Grimmauld.

— Sirius... – ele disse. Mas tudo naquele lugar lembrava seu antigo dono. Sirius Black. – Padfoot... – ele respirou fundo, estava doendo bem mais do que ele pensava.

Tirou os sapatos, as roupas e as dobrou com cuidado em um canto. Se lembrou de quantas vezes já havia dormido naquele mesmo quarto. E se lembrou de um dia em particular no quinto ano. Ele entrou no banheiro e ligou a banheira, reparou que ali ainda estavam às mesmas essências de Sirius tanto gostava, sabia que não daria certo, mas queria tentar ficar com o cheiro dele.

Quando estava com a agua na cintura desligou a torneira e a dor foi ficando pior. Ele abraçou os joelhos e começou a chorar, um choro ruidoso e cheio de gritos e barulhos, demonstrando toda a dor que estava sentindo, toda a saudade. Ninguém podia culpa-lo, era a primeira vez que ele chorava por Sirius. O choro foi se acalmando, quando ele parou sua cabeça estava doendo e a água estava gelada.

— Sirius... Eu... Não sei mais o que fazer. Você devia estar aqui eu não... Eu tinha tanta coisa para te falar... – Remus disse para as paredes. – Eu queria ter dito que te amava.

— Moony? – ele ouviu a voz de Sirius tão perfeitamente que poderia pensar que ele estava lá.

— Ah... Sirius, eu ainda posso ouvir a sua voz... Como se você estivesse falando comigo.

— Moony eu estou falando com você. – Sirius respondeu.

Então ele se lembrou de algo, o pingente que tinha no peito e que ele achava que Sirius nem usava mais. Era um cordão preto com um pingente de pedra da lua na ponta. Ele havia usado aquilo para se comunicar com James e com Sirius. Peter tinha um, porém o dele foi desligado da corrente assim que ele traiu a família Potter. Não pensou que Sirius ainda usasse aquilo.

— Sirius... Sirius onde você está? Todo mundo aqui pensa que você morreu. Não temos noticias suas a meses.

— Eu não sei Moony, acordei ouvindo a sua voz, está tudo escuro aqui, eu lembrou só de ter me encostado em algo gelado e ter dormido. Não tenho ideia de quanto tempo se passou desde então.

— Você... Você me ouviu desde que horas?

— Desde o Padfoot... – ele disse e Remus gelou, mas estava feliz, ainda sentia as lágrimas escorrerem.

— E você não vai dizer nada sobre o que... O que eu disse? – perguntou com um pouco de medo.

— Bem, eu prefiro fingir que não ouvi enquanto estiver aqui preso nesse lugar Remus. – Remus se sentiu um pouco arrependido, era claro que Sirius iria lhe dar um fora, mas lembrou que o outro estava certo, primeiro tinha que tirá-lo de lá. – Sirius... Estou tão feliz de você estar vivo.

— Moony... Eu acho... Acho que estou ferido. Preciso que me tire daqui.

— Eu vou... Vou falar com Dumbledore imediatamente. – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto enquanto saia e se trocava o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Ele usou o quadro para falar com Dumbledore, aquela era sem dúvida a melhor notícia de todos os tempos. Dumbledore avisou na hora que iria com Snape ao ministério dar um jeito de tirar Sirius do espelho. E o mais importante, Sirius continuaria como morto. Eles queriam que o menor número possível soubesse da sobrevivência de Black.

Assim que pode saiu do quarto e procurou monstro, avisou ao elfo que seu mestre iria chegar logo. Procurou tudo o que tinha para primeiros socorros e mandou que Monstro preparasse algo para Sirius comer, ele com certeza devia estar com fome. E depois ele ficou andando de um lado para o outro, mas estava demorando. Sentou em uma cadeira e tentou relaxar e dormiu.

Acordou rápido com o barulho da porta do quarto e logo viu Snape levando um Sirius desacordado para a cama o deixando nela. Sirius estava completamente molhado com algo gelatinoso e que tinha um cheiro de água do mar. Remus correu para perto dele.

— Dê um banho nele e coloque essa poção na água. – disse Snape com humor estranhamente bom. – Depois faça ele beber isso, eu vou indo, tenho alguns assuntos a tratar.

— Obrigado Snape... – disse Remus, ele era capaz de abraçar o outro e enche-lo de beijos. Mas tinha que cuidar de Sirius. Mostro logo apareceu na porta. – Monstro... Vou dar banho no Sirius e ai você troca a roupa de cama.

Ele nem ligou para o resmungo de Monstro, apenas tirou as vestes de Sirius e usou a varinha para carrega-lo até o banheiro, depois o colocou com cuidado na banheira. E jogou a poção como Snape havia mandado. Viu Sirius acordar em um susto e apoiar nas bordas da banheira por instinto. Só naquele momento ele reparou no corpo de Sirius e no fato que desde o colégio não o via sem roupa. E naquele momento ele voltou a lembrar, da última vez que havia dormido na casa de Sirius no quinto ano de Hogwarts.

_Flash Back_

Remus ficou chocado com o tanto de garrafas de bebida que James e Sirius estavam tirando de uma pequena mochila marrom e colocando em cima da cama. Aquela mochila havia vindo o caminho todo de Hogwarts até ali na mão do moreno como se fosse ouro puro. Era claro que ele não iria beber aquilo nem que sua vida dependesse daquilo.

— Sirius? É por isso que os seus pais não gostam quando o James vem aqui. – Remus repreendeu. – Olha o tanto de bebida! Se vocês beberem tudo isso vão entrar em coma alcoólico.

— Moony se você beber isso, aliás, se beber apenas um copo entraria em coma! – James disse rindo um pouco. – Mas hoje você vai beber um pouco... Afinal é um maroto.

— Prongs, definitivamente não é uma boa ideia. Eu não vou beber e eu... Nem gosto disso.

— Deixa de ser estraga prazeres Moony, eu vou colocar para você, comprei uma bebida que é trouxa... Acho que você vai gostar. – disse Sirius com um sorriso no rosto.

Remus viu quase hipnotizado um Sirius, que usava apenas a calça do pijama e uma camiseta regata, servir uma bebida vermelha como sangue em um copo. E Lupin quase desmaiou quando Remus se sentou ao seu lado e colocou o copo na sua mão, o olhando com um sorriso nos lábios bem malicioso. E Remus não gostou daquele sorriso, mas não conseguiu reagir a ele.

— Eu... Não devia beber isso. – Remus ponderou.

— Só hoje, essa é docinha e é bem fraca. Prova... Eu comprei para você.

— Tudo bem... Eu vou tomar.

E não demorou muito tempo para que Remus se arrependesse. James havia dormido no chão, enquanto ele e Remus estavam deitados na cama. Lupin havia tomado muito mais que apenas um copo e estava completamente tonto, ele se levantou aos poucos, sentindo o corpo todo tremer e decidiu que iria lavar o rosto. Mas logo caiu para trás.

— Ai Moony, você caiu em mim. – Sirius disse rindo.

— É culpa sua Padfoot. – disse ele indo para o lado. – Estou tonto e não consigo levantar... Nunca mais eu bebo nada assim.

— Vai... É tão gostoso... Eu posso abusar sexualemente de você assim. – disse Sirius ficando de lado, acabou tocando o rosto de Remus e trazendo para si. – Posso abusar de você? Você é tão bonitinho Moony...

— Para de brincar Sirius. – Remus tirou a mão do outro de si.

— Ok, desculpa... Mas posso te abraçar? Vamos Moony, deixa de ser cruel... Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que você gosta de garotos já que nunca ficou com uma garota em Hogwarts.

— Não me interessa o que você pensa! Eu não sou como você e o Prongs que acham que beijar alguém é algo banal.

— Você nunca beijou antes, não é Moony?

Remus não respondeu, ele ficou em silêncio e decidiu que iria continuar dormindo, ou pelo menos fingir que estava dormindo. Ele sentiu quando Sirius se mexeu na cama e sentiu quando ele apoiou a mão ao seu lado debruçando por cima dele. Sirius estava tão perto que podia sentir o cabelo dele roçar em seu rosto.

— Moony não vale dormir! – ele disse tocando o rosto de Lupin com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele ficou em silêncio, não ousou se mover enquanto o outro se debruçava um pouco mais em cima dele, sentiu a sua boca roçar na do outro. Não disse nada, ficou com medo que Sirius se afastasse, ele abriu os lábios por puro susto e logo sentiu a língua de Sirius entrar em sua boca. Sirius estava beijando ele como... Como beijava todas as garotas de Hogwarts, mas não importava aquilo no momento.

Ele começou a seguir Sirius precariamente, deixando que o outro aprofundasse o beijo. E era o que Sirius estava fazendo, o estava beijando com cada vez mais intensidade. E as mãos de Sirius subiram por suas pernas, ele sentia o corpo todo tremer com aquilo e do mesmo jeito que o beijo começou parou. No dia seguinte foi como se não tivesse acontecido.

_Fim do Flash Back_

Definitivamente não era a hora de pensar sonhadoramente no seu primeiro beijo. Era a hora de cuidar de Padfoot, já que o outro estava precisando tanto de si. E agora Sirius estava acordado, não era bom ficar reparando no corpo dele muito menos, Remus não sabia se devia se afastar, ou ajudar logo o outro. Decidiu falar com ele.

— Sirius... Você está a salvo. Snape te trouxe.

— Argh... Você deixou aquilo encostar em mim? Eu... Estou me sentindo tonto...

— Você implica com o Snape até quando ele não está aqui e quando esta passando mal. Quer que eu te ajude a tomar banho?

— Claro! – disse ele vendo que Remus havia ficado vermelho. – Remus... Você perguntou se eu queria ajuda, eu disse que eu quero... Então ajude.

— Eu... Tudo bem... Vou lavar o seu cabelo. – disse Remus dando um sabonete na mão do outro. – Lave o que conseguir. Está com fome?

Remus começou a lavar os cabelos pretos que agora estavam chegando quase a cintura. Ele estava tentando não se torturar com aquilo, estava tentando ignorar isso e deixar para lá o que sentia. Mesmo que Sirius tivesse ouvido a declaração, se ele não tocava no assunto era por que não correspondia os seus sentimentos.

— Consegue levantar? Pedi para Monstro prepara algo para você comer. – disse ele enquanto Sirius se levantava o enrolou com a toalha.

— Estou enjoado... Não sei se vou conseguir comer. – disse Sirius.

Remus o levou para o quarto e o ajudou a se vestir, depois que ele deitou na cama, se lembrou da outra poção que Snape lhe deu para dar a Sirius. E entregou a poção na mão dele. Evitava olhar Sirius, sempre fixava o olhar em um ponto perto dele, por estar constrangido.

— Agora eu estou com fome. – Sirius disse com um sorriso de lado. Remus lhe entregou um prato de sopa. – Obrigado Moony.

— Gosto quando você me chama assim.

— Gosta agora, antes você detestava... Mas temos algo importante para conversar, estou te devendo uma resposta.

— Resposta do que?

— Está vendo? É por isso que te chamamos de Moony... – Sirius riu um pouco. – Uma resposta a sua declaração que eu ouvi, ou você não quer uma respostas?

— É que... Bem, não precisa me responder, Padfoot. Somos adultos e isso está parecendo conversa de adolescentes apaixonados. – Remus disso, mas por dentro ele desejava uma resposta sim.

— Moony, eu não posso levantar, então venha aqui... – ele pediu colocando a mão na cama. – Senta bem perto de mim.

— Tudo... Bem. – Remus gaguejou e se sentou perto do outro.

— Temos uma guerra por vir, não sabemos se vamos ficar vivos ou não. E mesmo que você não queira uma resposta, eu quero te dar uma resposta Moony. – disse Sirius se curvando e puxando o outro para mais perto até que seus lábios tocaram o ouvido do outro. – A única coisa que eu pensei enquanto estava caindo naquele espelho foi em você. Sei que devia ter pensado no Harry, mas eu pensei em você.

— Sirius...

— Me deixa terminar, Moony. – Sirius tocou o rosto do outro e o beijou ali. Depois beijou suavemente os lábios de Remus, o fazendo tremer. – Eu quero ficar com você, Moony. Eu... Sempre fui apaixonado por você, mas achei... Naquele dia que te beijei que forcei a barra e por isso preferi fingir que não aconteceu. Por medo de perder sua amizade.

Sirius segurou o queixo de Remus que estava emocionado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Padfoot se curvou um pouco mais, beijando os lábios de Remus com calma, um beijo que foi retribuído e que acontecendo com um sabor de saudade. Era diferente agora, os dois eram adultos e os sentimentos eram outros.

— Quero ficar com você Moony, mas tem uma condição.

— Qual? – Moony perguntou temendo o que o outro iria pedir.

— Quero que tome a Fecunditatis e tenha um filho comigo.

~o0o~

_"O que você vai fazer?_

_O que você vai fazer?_

_Fale comigo - me conte os seus sonhos_

_Eu estou neles?_

_Me conte seus medos_

_Você está assustado?_

_Me conte suas histórias_

_Não tenho medo de quem você é_

_Podemos voar!"_

Justify my love – Madonna

Não acreditava que tinha aceitado aquilo naquela noite, que agora estava do lado de fora das portas de Hogwarts, no jardim. Estava bem frio aquela noite e eu tinha colocado quase todos os casacos do mundo. Ele estava demorando e como eu era muito ansioso a sua demora estava me torturando como um fiapo de madeira em baixo da unha.

Será que eu devia ir embora? Não podia pensar nisso naquele momento, não queria ir embora. Ainda estava com as falas de Granger na cabeça, de contar ou não para Harry o que estava acontecendo. Não vou dizer que eu estava pensando em não contar, seria mentira. Eu queria contar. Respirei fundo e vi que uma fumaça branca de frio saiu da minha boca, me virei para voltar para dentro do castelo, mas senti um abraço invisível.

— Harry... – eu apalpei o nada sentindo um tecido e o puxando até mostrar o rosto dele.

— Você está lindo enquanto pensava em alguma coisa.

— Como sabe que eu estava pensando em alguma coisa? – perguntei e me senti um idiota.

— Todo mundo pensa o tempo todo, Draco... Vem, vamos indo. É por aqui...

Ele me puxou pela mão por um longo caminho, eu não tinha ideia de onde ele queria me levar. Senti meus joelhos tremerem quando ele parou em frente de uma conhecida árvore que parecia querer socar a primeira pessoa que aparecesse na frente dela. E vi que o maluco do Harry queria me arrastar e travei os pés no chão. Se aquilo batesse em mim poderia machucar o bebê.

— Harry, eu não vou chegar perto disso!

— Deixa de ser medroso, Draco. Eu aprendi uns truques... – disse ele soltando minha mão. – Varei ela parar e ai você entra nesse buraco. – ele disse apontando.

— Eu? Entrar nesse buraco? Você ficou maluco, deve ter umas 500 espécies de inseto só na porta. Eu não vou, Harry.

— Confia em mim, eu te protejo dos insetos.

— Tá...

Vi ele tocar em um ponto da árvore e ela simplesmente parou, corri para dentro do buraco temendo que ela se mexesse rápido demais e então parei. Tinha insetos lá, eu sabia. Logo Harry entrou e me abraçou, soltei dele e comecei a andar em direção ao túnel, mas ele me puxou para si de novo.

— O que? – perguntei.

— Um beijo.

— Harry será que a gente pode se beijar quando sairmos daqui?

— Não, eu não quero esperar, estou com saudade. É ruim ficar fingindo que sou seu inimigo o dia todo, quando na verdade eu quero beijar você.

— Só um... – disse baixo.

Ele puxou meu rosto para um beijo e logo suas mãos foram para a minha cintura, senti um arrepio quando seus beijos tomaram o rumo do meu pescoço. Eu ainda não sabia para onde ele queria me levar. Mas estava cada vez mais curioso. Ele parou o beijo e começou a me puxar pela mão, estava carregando uma mochila nas costas, e eu sabia que devia ter algo para comer ali dentro, ao menos esperava que tivesse.

Chegamos a uma escada, ele subiu e abriu um alçapão, logo puxou minha mão de novo e me ajudou a sair dali. Me encontrei em um lugar sujo e cheio de poeira, me perguntando onde diabos aquilo era melhor que o nosso esconderijo. Ele fechou a porta e logo começou a me puxar escada acima, até o que parecia ser um quarto, ele abriu a porta e dentro era o melhor quarto do mundo.

Ao menos melhor comparado ao resto do lugar. Tinha uma cama bem limpinha ali e era todo iluminado a luz de vela, o ambiente era bem quente e confortável. Tinha um cheiro de laranja, o que me deu vontade de comer laranja, e Harry fechou a porta. As janelas eram fechadas com tabuas. E tinha até uma cômoda ali.

— Que lugar é esse? – perguntei enquanto me olhava no espelho, Harry tirava as coisas da bolsa, primeiro uma toalha e depois coisas para comer e beber.

— É a casa dos gritos.

— Eu não acredito que me trouxe aqui! Ela é assombrada... – disse sentindo minhas pernas tremerem.

— Não é assombrada, era apenas Remus na época de lua cheia e... Longa história, eu te conto depois.

— Depois? Tudo bem... – disse me sentando e começando a comer. – Hum... Eu adoro isso. – disse me referindo a um pão de coco recheado com abobora que era comum nos cafés de Hogwarts.

— Eu sei... Por isso que eu trouxe. – disse Harry sentando atrás de mim e me abraçando. – Eu estou louco para te ver sem roupa.

— Seu pervertido.

— Só estou sendo muito sincero com você. – ele disse enquanto eu comia ele me beijava no pescoço, acabei desistindo de comer depois do segundo pão.

— Você venceu. O que quer que eu faça?

— Eba... – Harry disse e se levantou do chão e sentou na cama. – Quero que tire a roupa para mim, bem devagar.

E isso não era um sacrifício, estava muito calor ali, já que eu vestia muitas roupas e a temperatura do quarto devia estar uns 26 graus. Comecei pelos casacos, eu dobrava com cuidado e colocava em cima da cômoda. Harry olhava cada detalhe com um sorriso no rosto. Eu tinha acostumado ele muito mal a tudo aquilo.

Deixei minhas calças para tirar por último, e depois tirei a cueca, estava sentindo o rosto queimar quando fiz isso. Ele me olhava com desejo enquanto eu ainda me mantinha longe, deu uma volta e parei em frente a ele. Harry colocou as mãos na minha cintura levando um tapa nelas.

— O que foi?

— Sua roupa... Quero que tire.

— Eu adoro quando você manda em mim, Draco. Malfoys são sempre assim?

— Assim como?

— Gostam de mandar em todo mundo? – ele perguntou e me fez sentar.

— Eu não sei se meu pai é assim, eu sei que eu sou. Estou acostumado a dar ordens.

Vi Harry se afastar. Ao contrário de mim ele deixou todas as roupas jogadas no chão, as tirando com pressa, e quando foi tirar a cueca eu fiz um sinal para que ele parasse. Ele se aproximou de mim e parou na minha frente. Subi as mãos pelo seu tronco sentindo a pele quente e ficando de joelho na cama, o beijei nos lábios.

— Imagina se o Weasley descobre a gente?

— Não vai, Mione está cuidando dele, falei do meu plano de te trazer aqui e ela foi completamente a favor.

— Que bom...

Eu resmunguei antes de tomar a boca de Harry, as mãos dele desceram com pressa para o meu bumbum e eu senti todo o meu corpo encostar-se ao dele. Comecei a ajudar ele a tirar a cueca dele já sentindo que ele estava excitado. Harry a empurrou para baixo com os pés e me puxou de novo para um beijo.

— Sabe que... Você assim me dá ideias?

— Quais? – perguntei enquanto tocava o pênis na glande.

— Adivinha... Sua boca. Ela está tão perto do meu pênis.

— Hum, você quer que eu coloque a minha boca aqui? – perguntei tocando a glande dele com a ponta do dedo e me afastei um pouco.

— Quero.

— Vai ter que pedir com muito carinho... Não sei se quero colocar a minha boca ai. Isso é tão vulgar. Convença-me.

— Draco... Por favor, sabia que vulgaridade entre casal é... É o que aquece a relação?

— Não quero que pense que eu sou vulgar... Não vou colocar.

— Draco... Eu amo você e não me separaria se você fosse um pouco vulgar comigo.

Decidi que aquele era o momento para testar as reações de Harry. O escolhido era muito sincero quando estava em busca de prazer, ele não conseguia pensar muito quando estava excitado e era sempre muito sincero no que dizia, eu estava quase me convencendo a contar.

— Teria alguma coisa que fizesse você deixar de me amar?

— Sim, traição... Se você me traísse de qualquer forma eu não te perdoaria.

— Ótimo por que eu nunca vou te trair, estarei do seu lado sempre.

— Mesmo contra... O Voldemort?

— Sempre, em qualquer situação, eu vou estar do seu lado na grande batalha, e vou te ajudar com tudo o que eu puder eu... – disse lambendo o pênis dele com cuidado. – Também quero te proteger...

— Ah... Draco...

Eu coloquei o pênis dele completamente na boca, começando a chupar com desejo, notando que Harry tremia um pouco sob os meus lábios, estava me sentindo feliz e com vontade de contar logo para ele, estava tão entretido naquilo que não percebi que ele estava quase gozando. Ele me afastou pelos ombros e me fez deitar.

— Draco... Gosto muito de quando faz isso, mas ainda não quero que acabe. – disse Harry, ele deitou sobre mim. Não teríamos muito tempo, eu queria contar tão logo terminássemos de fazer amor.

— Harry... Vai... Por favor. – eu pedi guiando a mão dele ao meu pênis.

Ele começou a me masturbar com desejo enquanto eu o beijava na boca. Senti quando ele escorreu um liquido pela minha virilha, e logo seus dedos entraram em mim e me arrepiei todo quando tocou o ponto certo. Eu estava me viciando naquela sensação, tanto que as vezes que Harry era passivo eram poucas.

Ele dobrou minhas pernas quase encostando minha coxa no meu peito, senti quando ele se guiou para dentro de mim e segurei com mais força no lençol da cama, todo o meu corpo tremeu quando ele estava completamente dentro de mim. Ele passou as minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura.

Harry começou a se mover tão logo entrou mim, pude ver o prazer nos olhos de Harry, senti quando ele começou a se mover dentro de mim com toda a vontade. Eu sentia seu prazer misturado ao meu.

— Harry... Me... Me beija.

Ele respondeu ao meu pedido logo, ele me beijou enquanto se mexia, escapei meus lábios dos dele procurando ar enquanto chegava ao orgasmo, ele ainda se movia, segurando os meus cabelos com as mãos e puxando um pouco enquanto beijava o meu rosto e pescoço. Eu senti ele gozar dentro de mim enquanto ele ia diminuindo o ritmo das investidas, quando ele parou eu passei as mãos em torno da cintura dele e o abracei com muita força.

— Estou com fome... Mas estou com medo de me afastar de você para ir comer.

— Você está com medo de engordar? Ou de que eu te deixe?

— Os dois... Eu estou gordo?

— Eu diria que você deu uma engordadinha, sua cintura está mais redonda. Mas eu... Eu gosto assim.

— Ahhh... – eu gritei e corri para frente do espelho, realmente a lateral da minha barriga estava diferente, eu estava mudando de forma por causa do bebê. – Drogaaa... Pensei que demoraria mais.

— Hã? – Harry disse se levantando ele me abraçou por trás e me fez vestir a camisa. – Por que você sabia que iria engordar?

— A gente pode ter essa conversa comendo?

— Claro... – disse Harry.

Eu puxei Harry para perto da toalha com a comida, e comecei a comer. Me deu medo que ele ficasse com raiva e que me odiasse por isso, mas eu não conseguia evitar de ficar ansioso e com isso comia muito mais que o normal e muito rápido também. Estava com medo de falar, não sabia como contar uma coisa daquelas.

— Draco, você está me deixando preocupado.

— Mas é para se preocupar, eu estou morrendo de medo de contar para você, mas... Não quero esconder mais nada de você e também a Granger me ameaçou, disse que se eu não te contar, ela conta.

— Mione sabe?

— Como se desse para esconder alguma coisa dela. – disse dando de ombros. – Mas eu não tinha contado antes por que Snape e Dumbledore me aconselharam a não contar. Porém, Mione acha que o argumento deles é idiota e que eles estão me testando... Não quero ser um peso para você na hora da luta final com o... Você Sabe Quem.

— Opa, informação demais... Vá com calma. Por que seria um peso? Por que Dumbledore e Snape foram contra?

— Bem... Eles acham que se você souber, o Lord vai saber e... Com isso eu seria um ponto fraco seu. Mas a Mione acha que só pelo que estamos tendo eu já seria um ponto fraco e que seria inútil esconder de você. Eu também... Não quero esconder mais... Eu quero que você saiba.

— Tudo bem, deve ser algo bem grande para estar com tanto medo.

— Lembra quando eu perguntei se tinha alguma coisa que o faria me deixar?

— Lembro sim. Tem a ver com isso?

— Sim, mas eu não traí você. Eu só... Bom, lembra da poção que eu te dei?

— Lembro, o que tem ela?

— Eu dei porque queria que você engravidasse de mim... Porque achei que se você engravidasse iria querer me proteger. Eu tenho medo do Lord... Ele ameaça toda a minha família, mas você já sabe disso. E bem... A poção não funcionou exatamente como o planejado.

— Funcionou como? – Harry perguntou sério, ainda me abraçando por trás e com o queixo apoiado no meu ombro.

— Ela engravida a pessoa que acha mais hábil do casal e... Bem, fui eu. – disse sentindo meu corpo todo tremer.

— Você... Você engravidou de mim? – Harry perguntou se afastando.

— É... Estou com pouco mais de dois meses... Mas a gravidez pode... Pode demorar um pouco.

— Então Mione sabe? – ele perguntou se levantando. – Quem mais sabe, Draco?

— Harry... Ela descobriu e... – eu disse comecei a ficar com medo de ser rejeitado, continuei sentado sentindo meu corpo todo tremer. – Dumbledore, Snape, Pansy, meu pai e minha mãe... Que eu saiba.

— Você me deu essa poção por que queria que eu te protegesse, e se você já conseguiu o que queria, que era engravidar, por que continuou saindo comigo? Por que... Fez tudo isso, Draco? Deve ter engravidado na nossa primeira vez...

— Eu... Eu amo você, Harry, não menti! – disse sentindo algumas lágrimas pingando na minha mão. – Minha primeira atitude foi terrivelmente egoísta, mas eu... Eu amo você e amo esse bebê e quero que você também o ame. Me... Perdoe-me por isso, mas eu só... Eu comecei a te amar depois, não foi a minha intenção, eu queria te odiar, mas não consegui e...

— Chega! – Harry disse, senti quando ele me abraçou pelos ombros. – Não chora mais, eu não estou com raiva de você. Amo você e amo esse bebê e agora... Agora tenho que pensar em proteger vocês dois...

— Harry... Dumbledore vai me mandar para a ordem, Snape vai ficar no meu lugar, mas achamos que isso não vai adiantar, que o Lord vai descobrir. Eu não estou com medo por mim... Estou com medo por você, com medo pelo bebê.

— Eu sempre quis ter uma família, Draco... Tudo o que eu queria era ter crescido com os meus pais. Mas não pude... Tem ideia do que é você contar para mim que tem um filho meu aqui? – Harry perguntou colocando a mão por baixo das minhas vestes, tocando minha barriga. – Eu finalmente tenho uma família próxima, eu estava perdido com a morte do Sirius... Mas agora é como se eu tivesse pelo que lutar mesmo, muito além dos meus amigos e das pessoas que eu amo.

— Harry... Me desculpa demorar para te contar, eu estava com tanto medo. Estava com medo de verdade e...

— Merda!

— O que foi?

— Seu pai me odeia. E ele está sabendo, aposto que vai me matar quando me ver.

— Era só isso? – eu perguntei rindo.

— Ele vai me obrigar a casar com você, não que seja um sacrifício... Mas eu queria esperar o fim da guerra... Será que... Se casarmos você se importaria de ter uma lua de mel trouxa?

— Nem um pouco. Eu iria adorar ver onde você foi criado.

— Agora... Me fala mais do bebê. Você está vendo algum especialista? O que o Dumbledore decidiu?

— Ok, ele decidiu aquilo que eu falei, no fim do ano letivo eu vou para a sede da Ordem, minha mãe e meu pai já estão sabendo. Estou acompanhando a gravidez com a Madame Pomfrey e Snape, eles são bons nisso. O bebê está bem, eu ouvi o coração dele hoje, ganhei um sapatinho e umas três roupinhas para ele e... Meu pai não vai te matar, a minha mãe ficou feliz.

— Eu também quero ouvir o coração dele! – Harry disse e me puxou para frente me beijando nos lábios.

— Posso te levar junto comigo amanhã. Uma hora o Dumbledore e o Snape vão saber mesmo que eu abri a minha boca.

— Vou adorar... – Harry me deitou no chão e começou a beijar a minha barriga.

— Hahahaha... Harry para... Faz cócegas. – eu disse tentando afastar ele de mim.

— Eu... Não vou mentir, Draco. Ainda estou confuso e com medo. Mas... Minha vontade de te proteger é maior. Vou vencer Voldemort por você.

— Eu sei, você tem que vencer, Potter. – disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Harry me puxou para um beijo, acabou sendo mais calmo do que eu pensava. Descemos pelo buraco, com Harry me levando como se eu fosse feito de cristal, ele tomou todo o cuidado para me levar de volta para o castelo. Quando estávamos protegidos dentro do corredor ele me beijou de novo.

— Para... Alguém vai ver.

— Não ligo, eu estou feliz demais... Quero mais um beijo de boa noite. – disse ele rindo.

— Você já teve uns 10 beijos de boa noite nos últimos 50 segundos.

— Poxa! Vou passar a noite sem dormir se não me der mais um.

— Ok...

Eu beijei Harry com vontade segurando o rosto dele. Não me importava Dumbledore, Snape, ou qualquer pessoa que fosse contra. Eu conseguiria passar por cima de todo mundo para poder ficar com Harry. Ele tinha aceitado o nosso bebê e agora parecia que as coisas seriam melhores. Ao menos pareciam até que eu ouvi algo. Algo que fez o meu beijo com o Harry parar na hora.

— Harry... Malfoy? – era a voz de Ronald Weasley.

**NOTA:** Olá pessoas...

Quero primeiramente agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, tenho escrito ela todos os dias, pelo menos um pouco por dia e não só aos finais de semana como fiz no primeiro e no segundo capítulo. Isso trás caps mais rápido para vocês leitores...

Será que alguém chega a ouvir as músicas que coloco nos capítulos?

E eu espero que não me matem, por onde eu terminei, e que tenham gostado do 3 casal o/ Eu amo o Sirius, não pude deixar ele de fora dessa. São 23 e 16 e eu devia estar dormindo por que acordo as 5 para ir trabalhar, vida dura de quem vive em São Paulo e tem que pegar metrô sentido centro de manha.

Mas irei responder a todos no final de semana, estou recomeçando a usar o meu blog, então colocarei o link aqui depois...

E eu tive uma semana ruim, meu gato teve uma parada cardiaca no sabado e quase morreu, descobri que ele está com uma doença incurável, genetica e rara, além de grave. A doença não deixa ele andar...

PS: Quem quiser me adicionar no Facebook =D Estou como Charon Nun, fiquem a vontade =] beijoossss e até a proxima, tomara que gostem do cap...

^.^

**Reviews**

**Deh Isaacs – **Bem... Eu não sabia se os leitores iriam aprovar, mas... Só uns dois me mandaram comentários falando que era estranho. O resto aprovou bem, não posto somente aqui a fic. E eles vão ficar juntos o/ Não tve cena dos dois nesse cap, mas no próximo eu prometo que terá o/ Bjoosss e té a prox

**Gisele – **Já pensei, muita gente votou para eles serem um casal fixo, então eles vão ficar o/ Muita coisa vai acontecer ainda então... Continue acompanhando o/  
>E obrigadooo pelo comentário eu costumo ficar mt inspirada para escrever lendo comentários. Bjos e té a prox<p>

**Lady Bogard – **Irei procurar para ler, sinto falta de ler alguma coisa... Estava lendo a lealdade de um consorte e enjoei :S  
>Simmm eu também acho, mas resolvi isso nesse cap o Eu não aguentei fazer o Draco segurar mais isso.  
>Eu quis fazer a Narcisa legal, pq em todas as fics que li ela é uma v****<p>

Espero que goste do cap novo... Bjoooss te mais


	5. Informação demais

_"Para ter seus braços_

_à minha volta_

_Pra sentir_

_Sua confiança perfeita_

_Eu daria_

_Tudo que eu jamais tive_

_Tudo que eu jamais tive"_

A Boy I Never Knew – The Cure

Escrito em 3º pessoa

As chamas da lareira não traziam calor daquela vez, eram apenas chamas de um verde limão que lambiam as paredes de mármore negro, era apenas uma luz que tornava o quarto sombrio. O quarto principal da mansão Malfoy estava ocupado por Lord Voldemort, sempre o melhor para ele. E a volta de Snape para perto de si trazia um alivio e ao mesmo tempo muitos sentimentos que ele havia esquecido que existiam.

Aquele quarto era de Draco, o seu filho amado. Faria qualquer coisa por Draco mesmo que esse nunca chegasse a sonhar. Ele estava sentado na poltrona perto da cama e estava sozinho. A cama de casal estava vazia e Narcisa não estava em casa. Ele estava distante dela desde que chegou de Azakaban, estava distante de todos, mas principalmente de Severus Snape.

Evitava a presença do outro e ficar sozinho com ele. Porque não queria sentir tudo aquilo de novo. Não queria passar por tudo o que passou de novo, ainda sentia mágoa de coisas que Snape nunca sequer pensou em lhe explicar. Mas Lucius sempre foi muito bom em disfarçar o que sentia e o que pensava. Naquele dia a maior parte dos Comensais da Morte e o próprio Lord ficariam fora de casa por algumas horas. Era arriscado circular pela mansão.

Não sabia se Snape estaria em casa naquele dia, era um final de semana e ele desejava que o mais novo tivesse cumprindo suas funções em Hogwarts, que ficasse lá e não viesse atrás de si. Mas ouviu a porta abrir e mesmo sem olhar para trás sabia que era ele, seu estomago se apertou um pouco e ele sentiu medo.

— Você está fugindo de mim, Lucius? – a voz de Snape era a mesma de sempre, nunca dava para saber o que ele sentia pelo sem tom de voz calmo e sério.

— Por que eu faria isso?

— Eu não sei, por isso estou perguntando. Tem ficado cada dia mais complicado de conversar com você a sós. – os passos de Snape se aproximando fazia com que o coração de Lucius disparasse. Mas seu rosto ainda era uma mascará de frieza.

— Só não estou disposto, ainda... Não me recuperei de Azakaban. – Lucius disse, mas não moveu um músculo de onde estava.

— Eu conheço você, Lucius... Sei que tem muitas coisas passando pela sua cabeça agora. Por que não me conta elas?

— Por que eu contaria para você, Snape?

— Você acaba de confirmar que está fugindo de mim, só me chama pelo sobrenome quando está distante de mim... Quando está com raiva ou com mágoa por alguma coisa. Tem a ver com a gravidez de Draco?

— Não gosto de Potter, quanto mais tento aceitar o que está acontecendo mais eu me enfureço com isso. Não queria ter nenhuma ligação de sangue com ele. No entanto, o meu neto terá o sangue dos Potters.

Severus parecia frio por fora, por dentro ele estava contendo suas emoções com todas as forças, ele sentia tanta vontade de tocar Lucius, nem que fosse um suave carinho nos cabelos, sentia desejo de abraça-lo, queria beijá-lo e dizer-lhe tantas coisas. Mas algo no outro o inibia, desde o fim daquele relacionamento parecia que um muro grosso e de altura infinita separava os dois.

— Não entendo porque você não gosta dos Potters... Você tem tomado às poções que eu trago para você? Os chás?

— Você nunca entende nada, Snape, às vezes isso me irrita um pouco. – Lucius se levantou.

Ele usava uma calça de pijama e uma camiseta regata branca. Por cima um robe de cetim preto igual a calça, os pés estavam descalços e os cabelos soltos. Ele respirou fundo um pouco e olhou para Severus ali em suas típicas vestes negras que o deixava mais magro do que era. A expressão séria lhe irritava, sentia vontade de socar Snape, como se fosse um trouxa comum.

— Diga-me então o que te irrita, Lucius, você não é a pessoa mais fácil de decifrar... Você é como o vento, às vezes.

— Isso era para ter soado poético? Suas poções não resolvem muito, eu estou enjoado e não consigo tomar os chás por causa disso. Não consigo comer e... Sinto sono por estar fraco. O que exatamente venho fazer aqui?

— Digo que parece o vento por que o seu humor muda rápido e eu nunca sei o que está pensando ou como vai agir. Vim ver como você estava... Mas noto que talvez você tenha lembrado que me odeia.

— Eu nunca disse que odeio você... – Lucius desviou do moreno, que o seguiu com os olhos, e pegou uma jarra de água servindo o conteúdo de um copo. – Eu sou mesmo complicado, quero ficar sozinho.

— Tome o chá, Lucius, ele vai tirar o seu enjoo... Por favor, eu só quero o seu bem. E às vezes você age assim... Como se me odiasse.

— Sua interpretação dos meus sentimentos estão equivocados... Como sempre, aliás. – Lucius se calou para beber água.

Severus naquele ponto tinha perdido a paciência, ao mesmo tempo que Lucius estava cansado daquela discussão em palavras calmas. Ele se aproximou de Lucius e tirou a taça da mão dele, e antes que o loiro reagisse, Snape o colocou de costas contra a cômoda.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Eu perdi a paciência com você Lucius... Eu cansei dessa situação toda. Cansei das suas indiretas... Diga logo o que diabos te irrita tanto.

— Você! Sua presença me perturba, suas palavras me irritam e olhar para você às vezes... Me dá vontade de... Gritar.

— Então grita, a sua impassibilidade me irrita. Eu queria não vestir as minhas máscaras perto de você, estou cansado Lucius.

— Me solta! – o loiro gritou, mas não fez força para se soltar. Ele fechou os olhos com força. – Eu aposto que os sentimentos do James você entendia, ele não precisava ficar explicando tudo... E mesmo com... Mesmo... Esquece.

— Não esqueço coisa nenhuma, termina o que você começou, Lucius!

— Não vou falar nada... Me deixa em paz.

— Você ainda sente ciúmes do James? Ele morreu há séculos, lembra? Ele está morto e nunca houve nada... Nada!

— Você deixou de ser um comensal por ele... Você chorou por ele, eu vi... Nunca vi você chorar por mim.

— Lucius ele tinha morrido... Eu chorei por que ele havia morrido e eu nem tive nada com você antes da morte dele e ele nem sabia... Não sabia de nada. Ele tinha a Lily, até parece que você não sabe. Depois...

— Depois você teve um substituto para ele... Teve a mim, e olhar para Harry... Eu aposto que você lembra dele quando olha para o Harry.

— Eu lembro, mas não é como você diz. Ele foi uma paixonite idiota de colégio, você não está sendo racional, Lucius.

— O ciúmes nunca foi racional, Snape!

— Não me chama de Snape, me chama de Severus... Quando você me chama assim, dói.

— Eu quero que doa... Eu quero que você sinta o que eu estou sentido, eu estou confuso e com medo. Estou cansado também... Severus.

— Me diga então... Fale comigo.

— Primeiro você... Não sente... Saudades?

— De você ou do... Potter? – Snape perguntou com um sorriso provocativo.

— Imbecil!

— Você me deixou para casar com a Narcisa, eu que devia sentir ciúmes aqui Lucius.

— Não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que sente Severus?

— Estou feliz... Muito feliz, porque você sente ciúmes de mim. Por sentir ciúmes, mesmo que de algo idiota e sem sentido. Eu fui apaixonado por James, chorei porque ele morreu. Mas foi coisa de criança Lucius... Não se compara, não tem motivo para que sinta ciúmes de mim... Mesmo que eu fique feliz que ainda sinta.

— E eu quero te matar... – Lucius disse um pouco mais calmo. – E eu e a Narcisa somos amigos... Somos como irmãos.

— Não se transa com uma irmã e você transou com ela. – Snape disse contrariado.

— Para ter o Draco, foi por fins reprodutivos. Eu... Você sente saudades?

— Muitas saudades... É insuportável. – Severus respirou fundo e se aproximou um pouco mais.

— De mim? Ou do Potter? – Lucius brincou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Do seu sorriso... – Severus se aproximou e deixou o rosto contra o pescoço do outro, suas mãos o puxaram pela cintura. – Do seu perfume... Das madrugadas que passávamos juntos, no nosso mundo... Só nosso, fazendo amor no escuro... Se tocando com calma... Sinto saudade de você sorrindo, e dizendo que me ama... E que isso nunca iria mudar.

— Eu... Eu amo você e isso nunca vai mudar... Nunca! – Lucius fechou os olhos, sentindo com um arrepio, os toques de Severus em seu cabelo. – Eu queria... Queria tanto que tivesse me beijado quando me trouxe de Azakaban, eu precisava tanto.

— Fiquei com medo que me rejeitasse... Mas sabe? Eu senti vontade de chorar quando vi o quanto você sofreu, eu chorei cada noite que esteve preso... – ele disse com a voz baixa. – Chorei cada noite que fiquei longe de você e... Ainda choro de saudade, isso conta? Eu já derramei mais lágrimas por você do que por Potter.

— Eu... Acho que acredito em você.

— Acha? – Severus riu um pouco, era bom estar naquele clima.

— Ah, Severus, me beija logo... Para de filosofar, apenas me beije...

Severus não precisou ouvir um segundo pedido, ele beijou os lábios macios de Lucius, que tinham o mesmo sabor que ele se lembrava. E o seu coração ainda disparava quando o beijava. Havia saudade naquele beijo, havia amor. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo longe, aquele amor ainda existia, forte e saboroso como sempre.

Eles nem notaram quando a porta se abriu, foram descuidados em seus sentimentos. Narcisa havia aberto a porta, mesmo que seu peito doesse e seus olhos tivessem se enchido de lágrimas ao ver aquilo, ela compreendeu. Sabia que aquilo um dia iria acontecer, era só questão de tempo. Ele fechou a porta devagar e a trancou usando a varinha, os dois precisavam daquela privacidade e ela precisava ficar sozinha.

~o0o~

_"Não existem sonhos impossíveis_

_Não existem costuras invisíveis_

_Toda noite quando o dia termina_

_Eu não peço muito_

_Eu só quero você_

_Eu só quero você"_

I Just Want You – Ozzy Osbourne

Remus piscou algumas vezes, e ficou olhando para Sirius como se esperasse que ele fosse desmentir aquela história. Mas Sirius estava sério! Padfoot não havia movido o canto dos lábios para cima como fazia quando estava tirando um barato com a sua cara. Daquela vez ele o olhava sério. Remus se levantou respirou fundo, ele ficou de costas para Sirius e sentiu que estava ficando gelado.

— Você... Filho... Guerra... Com... Eu... – ele gaguejou algumas palavras antes de ficar de frente para Sirius. – Você ficou maluco!

— Não fiquei... Remus, olha para mim? Eu só estou pedindo um filho seu.

— Não... Não Sirius... Você ficou maluco, é uma irresponsabilidade mestre você querer ter um filho agora! Eu... Eu não sei... Não vou conseguir e ele pode...

— Remus, você está gaguejando demais. Eu quero um filho seu, não é de qualquer pessoa, entendeu?

— Eu... Tenho medo!

— Pode ser que eu engravide, afinal a poção pode engravidar qualquer um de nos dois.

— Sirius Black! Para! Eu não vou ter um filho com você... É loucura! Depois da guerra...

— Agora.

— Não! Eu não vou colocar um filho nesse mundo assim!

— Eu quero agora.

— Você é mimado demais.

— Como se você não soubesse disso... – disse Sirius tentando levantar, mas sentiu tontura na hora. – Moony... Por favor?

— Eu posso pensar?

— Não.

— E por que não?

— Você pensa demais Moony, aceita logo. Eu sei que você quer isso e eu juro que não vou te forçar a mais nada, eu só quero ter um filho... Por que com essa guerra a caminho, temos que fazer tudo o que queremos antes de morrer.

— Sirius... – Remus disse ainda parado no mesmo lugar. Sua mente estava em uma confusão.

— Eu tenho um frasco da Fecunditatis aqui no quarto.

— Você quer agora?

— Claro que eu quero. Vamos fazer isso antes que você mude de ideia. Você me ama mesmo, Moony?

— Amo...

— Então não tem por que esperar, quando essa guerra terminar, vamos nos casar. Agora... Pegue a poção que está ali na última gaveta da cômoda em um fundo falso.

Remus estava praticamente em estado de choque, ele não acreditava que estava em uma situação daquelas. Devia dizer que não queria, ah, ele devia dizer que estava com medo e que não iria fazer. Mas não conseguia, o seu corpo se mexia sozinho, ele tinha perdido a sua típica racionalidade e parecia não agir mais como Remus. Era tudo culpa de Sirius, ele sempre fazia as coisas que Sirius pedia. Sempre o havia amado.

Ele abriu a gaveta e pegou a poção na mão, não queria ser obrigado a fazer aquilo. Pensava que um filho era uma coisa séria, era algo que precisava ser decidido com cuidado, ele não queria engravidar Sirius, ou ser engravidado por ele, daquela forma. Ele acabou fechando a gaveta e voltou o seu olhar para o outro.

— Não vou fazer isso! Eu quero ter um filho com você, mas não assim e se você me ama vai ter que entender isso, Sirius. – disse ele com um tom de voz sério.

— É assim que se fala... Tudo bem, acho que eu vou ter que esperar mesmo... Vem aqui deitar comigo?

— Eu devia te estrangular. – disse Remus se aproximando do outro. Se sentou ao lado de Sirius.

Tremeu quando sentiu o toque do outro em seu rosto, seu corpo todo ansiava por aquele contato, Sirius o beijou na boca, primeiro com calma e depois aquele beijou passou a ser mais afobado e cheio de desejo. Tinha conseguido se livrar daquilo por enquanto. Ele tinha dúvidas sobre ter um filho, dúvidas que não conseguiria suprir, e que iria precisar de muito mais do que a vontade de Padfoot para acalmar esses seus conflitos internos.

~o0o~

_"Sem alarmes, sem surpresas, sem alaremes e sem surpresas._

_Sem alarmes e sem surpresas_

_Calmo, calmo._

_Esse é meu ataque final, minhas reclamações finais"_

No Surprises – Radiohead

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais aos meus olhos. Eu só vi quando Ronald Weasley voou em minha direção. Não tive muito tempo para reagir, apenas deu um passo para trás e fechei os olhos esperando por um golpe que não chegou. Weasley estava furioso, eu nunca tinha visto ele com tanta raiva assim antes. Mas quando abri os olhos vi que Harry estava entre nós.

— O que diabos você fez com o Harry?

— Ele não fez nada comigo, Ron, me escuta!

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Harry, essa coisa te enfeitiçou, foi aquela poção, não foi? Abre essa boca ou te arrebento Malfoy.

— Eu não fiz nada. – acabei gritando, eu sabia que odiar Weasley e Granger era péssimo, considerando que eram os melhores amigos do Harry. – Eu gosto do Harry.

— Você gosta? Você é um Malfoy! É da Sonserina! Vocês não são capazes disso. Aposto que é algum plano dos comensais, você não pode estar levando esse cara a sério.

— Ron, para de gritar. Vamos conversar como adultos, eu gosto do Draco... E você precisa nos ouvir.

— Harry, esse cara odeia a gente. Você esqueceu tudo o que esse maldito fez contra nós todos os anos? Ele chamou a Mione de sangue-ruim, nunca vou perdoar ele por isso!

— Na verdade... Eu pretendo pedir desculpas a Mione, não foi... – eu comecei.

— Não ouse chamá-la de Mione, ela não é sua amiga!

E agora ele disse algo que eu não tinha notado ainda, nem eu sabia dizer quando comecei a chamar Hermione Granger de Mione, não sabia dizer porque não havia pedido desculpas a ela por causa das minhas grosserias, e nem a Ronald. Eu havia sido um idiota, havia julgado os dois pelos conceitos errados e estava profundamente arrependido, por mais que me soasse estranho.

— Ronald, me perdoe... Me perdoe eu... É que... Eu estou arrependido, vocês são amigos do Harry, nunca vou ficar entre vocês.

— Você... Você está pedindo perdão? – Ronald disse, agora Harry já tinha soltado ele, mas não saiu da sua frente.

— Estou, eu estava errado, foi mesquinho e cruel da minha parte tudo o que eu fiz a vocês todos esses anos, mas todo mundo merece uma segunda chance... E eu realmente não estou armando nada. Eu amo o Harry, e eu só chamei a Granger de Mione porque acostumei a ver o Harry chamar ela assim, não quis ofender e...

— E o que? – Ronald disse.

Mas eu não consegui responder. Sabe aqueles enjoos que vem na hora, coisas de pessoas grávida? Bem, era isso mesmo. Sempre vinha na hora errada, não consegui responder apenas sai correndo o máximo que consegui para o primeiro banheiro que lembrei existir no caminho. Só parei quando estava debruçado na pia vomitando.

— Draco... – Harry estava do meu lado segurando a minha mão. – Eu... Eu estou aqui com você.

Terminei com a minha seção de vômitos e limpei a boca antes de começar a rir, ele me olhava com a maior expressão de medo que podia. Eu não sabia como tinha sido com Ronald, mas ele não havia nos seguido. Harry me abraçou com cuidado e segurou meu rosto para olhar para mim.

— Foi alguma coisa que eu levei? Ou o Ron? Eu não sei porque você passou mal... Não sei lidar com isso ainda.

— Tudo bem, eu estou bem é só... O que acontece às vezes quando se está esperando um bebê. E você nem tem ideia do quanto eu vomito.

— Tem certeza que isso é normal? Não é melhor passar na enfermaria?

— Pomfrey me deu uma poção que deveria funcionar até amanhã, eu só quero ir dormir... E o Ronald?

— Não sei... Corri atrás de você e o deixei lá. Vou falar com Mione depois sobre isso... Por favor, vamos à enfermaria.

— Que seja! – disse dando de ombros.

Eu me senti feliz, era diferente ter Harry cuidando de mim, era diferente de ter Pansy ou Snape, como era comum. Daquela vez eu teria o outro pai ao meu lado e isso dava um sabor a mais naquela situação. Harry estava segurando a minha mão o caminho todo, e conversou comigo sobre coisas idiotas, apenas para me manter falando e estava sempre me olhando com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Chegamos à enfermaria encontrando Pomfrey lendo um livro.

— Senhor Malfoy, não esperava vê-lo aqui tão cedo.

— É que... Bem, eu... – comecei me dando conta de que Pomfrey contaria a Dumbledore e ao Snape que eu tinha contado ao Harry.

— Ele me contou que está esperando um bebê e disse que é normal ficar vomitando assim. Não acho que isso seja normal, ele disse que deu uma poção para ele que deveria durar até amanhã. – Harry disse rápido me ajudando a sentar na maca.

— Ora, ora... Dumbledore ficará surpreso com isso. – disse Pomfrey com um sorriso. – E não é normal mesmo, senhor Potter. Com a poção que eu dei a ele, não deveria vomitar.

— Sim, eu acho que dei alguma coisa que fez mal a ele eu dei... – disse ele começando a descrever todo o cardápio. – E também encontramos Rony, e teve uma discussão, acho que o Draco passou nervoso.

— Gente... Eu estou bem. – declarei e fui prontamente ignorado pelos dois.

— Pode ser que seja nervoso. – disse ela enquanto ia para a maca. – Vou dar outra poção para ele e quero que ele fique aqui em observação à noite, pode voltar para a sua casa se...

— Nem pensar, eu vou ficar aqui com ele! – Harry disse ficando do meu lado.

— Mas, Harry... Eu estou bem. – comecei.

— Não está, você vomitou bastante. Dói muito ficar na enfermaria por acaso?

— Não é isso... É que eu...

— Eu nada, você vai ficar, Draco, estamos falando do nosso bebê.

Eu sorri mais e decidi que não iria contrariar nunca Harry Potter e sua superproteção. Porque era assim mesmo que ele estava cuidando de mim, ele estava segurando a minha mão enquanto Pomfrey colocava uma poção no copo, ela me deu a poção e eu tomei sentindo um gosto estranho de ameixa seca. Logo depois me deitei na maca com Harry me olhando de forma preocupada.

— Eu estou bem, e o bebê também. Não precisa ficar me olhando como se eu fosse morrer.

— Não, eu não estava pensando isso... Só estou confuso, e tem um monte de coisas passando pela minha cabeça.

— Tipo o que? – perguntei.

Harry se sentou na maca e eu coloquei a cabeça no colo dele, era tão gostoso receber a atenção dele, a atenção do pai do meu bebê. Vi quando ele puxou o cobertor para me cobrir e começou a acariciar os meus cabelos. Estava me sentindo muito protegido, estava realmente feliz pela primeira vez desde que descobri que estava esperando um bebê.

— Tipo... Vamos precisar de muitas coisas, de um quarto para o bebê, de um nome para ele e que eu vou precisar comprar uma casa para morarmos quando sairmos daqui. Não vai ser nada como está acostumado, mas...

— Vai ser perfeito. E podemos pensar nisso depois, estamos em guerra, eu cuido do bebê por enquanto.

— Será que... Você aceita passar o natal comigo?

— Onde? Aqui em Hogwarts?

— Não... Eu acho que vou passar na sede da Ordem... Com todo mundo... Não vai ser a mesma coisa sem o Sirius, mas ainda sim...

— Os Weasleys vão estar?

— Claro que sim.

— Hum, acho melhor não. – disse, eu não me imaginava em um lugar onde a maioria das pessoas não iria aprovar a minha presença.

— Por que não?

— Porque ninguém lá gosta de mim.

— Eu amo você, isso não conta... E logo a Ordem vai saber do nosso bebê, Draco...

— Eu acho uma excelente ideia... – disse uma voz vinda da porta, eu senti meu estomago gelar, era Dumbledore.

— Me... Me desculpe... Diretor, eu...

— Não precisa se desculpar, os seus motivos foram nobres, eu por acaso vim conversar com a Papoula, mas imagino que tenha dito ao Harry sobre o bebê. Não acho que seja seguro você voltar para a mansão Malfoy agora.

— É isso o que eu ia dizer para ele. Você vai comigo para a sede da Ordem...

— Tudo bem... – disse meio que a contra gosto. Dumbledore piscou para mim ao passar para conversar em particular com Madame Pomfrey.

Eu estava sendo completamente convencido, mas estava constrangido por saber que iria passar o natal em um lugar que ninguém gostava de mim, claro que Harry gostava. Mas ainda sim, eu sentia medo. Harry puxou a minha coberta, se levantando e levantando a minha blusa, os olhos dele estavam brilhando como quando ganhava uma partida de quadribol contra a Sonserina. Ele passou o dedo em baixo do meu umbigo, sorriu de uma forma tão bonita que eu me apaixonei de novo.

— Então é aqui que ele está?

— Sim... É ai. – eu disse e vi ele se curvar e me beijar ali, acabei rindo um pouco por causa da cocega.

— Já sabe que nome quer dar a ele?

— Não... Não pensei, eu queria que você me ajudasse... Eu acho que estava planejando te contar desde o começo, eu queria... Fazer essas coisas junto com você. É idiota?

— Não mesmo, eu vou adorar fazer tudo isso com você. – disse ele ainda com a mão na minha barriga. – Já sabe quando ele vai mexer?

— Ainda não. Madame Pomfrey disse que ele vai demorar um pouco para se desenvolver, e eu tenho sentido muito enjoo, mas... Tem outras coisas, muitas coisas que eu quero te contar. Eu... – por um momento senti um medo, me levantei e o abracei sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. – Não quero que lute contra o Voldemort e se... Se você se machucar?

— Eu sou forte, vou voltar por vocês, por meus amigos e por todo mundo... Draco, você vai estar do meu lado?

— Sempre... Sempre vou estar, minha família... Também. – disse abraçando.

— Hum, desculpem interromper, mas Papoula disse que dá para ouvir o coração, já ouviu Harry?

— Não, Diretor, ainda não... – Harry disse. – Por que... Por que não queria que o Draco me contasse? Isso não é justo. Eu...

— Harry, depois. Acho que no momento temos algo mais importante para fazer, que é ouvir o som do coração do bebê. – disse Dumbledore. – Papoula, por favor.

— Sim...

Olhei para Harry e vi que ele parecia concordar com aquilo, Papoula colocou a varinha na minha barriga e logo um som bem alto se fez ouvir. Vi Harry segurar a minha mão com força, notei que ele estava suando frio. E que os ouvidos dele estavam atentos ao som, quando Madame Pomfrey tirou a varinha e o som parou, foi como se Harry tivesse acordado de uma transe.

— Muito bem, é um coração forte para alguém tão pequeno, não acha? – disse Dumbledore com um aceno de varinha fez aparecer diversas tortas de limão e doces ao meu lado. – Acho melhor comer, já que pelo visto Harry não vai desistir de conversar comigo. Vamos fazer isso lá fora para não perturbar Draco.

— Draco, eu já volto...

— Eu vou te esperar. – disse ele com um tom de voz calmo. E ele ficou mais sério, me surpreendeu quando se abaixou e me beijou nos lábios não parecendo se importar com Dumbledore ou com Pomfrey.

Eu ainda estava me sentindo estranho, estava entre a surpresa de como as coisas aconteceram e meio anestesiado de felicidade. Obviamente não recebia muitas noticias dos meus pais, apenas uma coisa ou outra dita por Snape e estava me preocupando com isso, ainda teria que avisar minha mãe que eu passaria o natal com Harry, aquele com certeza seria o natal mais diferente e mais divertido da minha vida. Acabei adormecendo antes de o Harry voltar.

~o0o~

Escrito em 3º pessoa

Harry seguiu Dumbledore até uma distância da porta a enfermaria, nenhum dos dois queria que Draco ouvisse aquela conversa. Talvez Harry até fosse para a sala do diretor com ele, mas não queria se afastar muito do loiro. Sabia que ainda teria que enfrentar um problema, a reação de Rony, mas ainda sim iria passar a noite com Draco, porque sabia que ele estava precisando dele naquele momento.

— Então... Por que pediu que Draco mentisse para mim?

— Harry, eu não pedi que ele mentisse para você, apenas achei que seria melhor testar o que Draco queria com aquele bebê. Tem muitas coisas que ele ainda não contou a você, mas você saberá logo. Sei que sente pressa, mas às vezes a pressa atrapalha em coisas que são irrecuperáveis.

— Eu... Eu amo o Draco, Diretor, mas não sei o que fazer. Tenho medo de deixa-lo em risco, não quero que ele participe da luta.

— Draco está mudado, Harry. Ele não é mais aquele Sonserino que costumava brigar com você, eu acredito que vai ser impossível deixa-lo de fora da guerra.

— Ele tem que pensar no nosso filho! Temos um bebê agora, pelo menos um dos pais... Ele precisa que pelo menos um dos pais sobreviva. E se o Draco participar eu não vou conseguir me concentrar, vou ficar preocupado com ele o tempo todo.

— A sede da Ordem não é o lugar mais seguro do mundo, e eu duvido que o Draco aceite isso. Ele ama você e as mudanças que esse amor trouxeram para a guerra foram positivas. Se concentre apenas no seu filho.

— Esse bebê... Será que ele vai nascer bem? Eu estou confuso... Estou com medo, e se eu não sobreviver?

— Se você não sobreviver e o Draco estiver na casa da Ordem, seguro, ele com certeza vai se culpar pelo resto da vida dele, e nunca vai ser feliz. Pense nisso Harry, as vezes a solução para os nossos problemas nem sempre é aquela mais óbvia.

— Tudo... Tudo bem, e quando ao Ron?

— Ele vai aceitar, vai demorar, mas um dia ele vai aceitar, afinal ele é o seu melhor amigo. – disse Dumbledore e acabou sorrindo. – Mais uma coisa, parabéns pelo bebê.

— Eu ainda tenho...

— Ora, Harry, deixe isso para depois... Draco precisa de você. – disse Dumbledore fazendo um gesto. – É no amor que encontramos toda a força que precisamos nos momentos mais difíceis, não se esqueça disso e de que em tempos sombrios nunca estamos totalmente no escuro, é no desespero que sempre aparece uma luz divina.

— Obrigado... – Harry disse correndo de volta para o quarto, segurou a mão de Draco vendo que ele dormia. – Droga, ele dormiu...

— O Senhor Malfoy tem estado bem cansado da gravidez.

— Pode... Pode me falar do meu filho? Ele está bem mesmo?

— Bem, ele irá crescer mais devagar do que o normal, mas o senhor Malfoy tem passado muito nervoso, e tem os desejos, tudo isso faz com que ele vomite bastante, dentro da gravidez isso é normal, mas é perigoso porque o bebê precisa de nutrientes.

— Ele tem vindo sozinho aqui?

— Algumas vezes, na maioria Pansy Parkson vem com ele, é uma amiga bem dedicada. Eu vou te contar como funciona toda essa situação, Potter. – disse Madame Pomfrey começando a contar tudo, enquanto Harry prestava atenção. A mão do loiro parecia se recusar a soltar a do moreno, mesmo quando Harry fez menção de soltar, Draco se agarrou mais a ele.

~o0o~

_Não deve existir_

_Outro caminho para o seu coração_

_Então acho que melhor encontrar um novo caminho para ele_

_Eu fico arrepiado quando escuto seu nome_

_Eu penso em você, mas não é a mesma coisa_

_Eu não vou estar satisfeito até estar sob da sua pele_

Shiver – Maroon 5

Escrito em 3º pessoa

Estava um dia quente, mas a sede da Ordem e naquele calor o único lugar que ainda parecia estranhamente refrescante era a cozinha. Remus estava de costas para porta, estava entretido em preparar um suco de frutas o mais gelado que conseguia preparar, porque Sirius havia pedido. Até aquele momento a situação deles ainda não estava definida, era o meio da madrugada e Sirius iria demorar até conseguir se levantar da cama.

Remus quase pulou quando sentiu alguém abraçar sua cintura, um corpo parcialmente nu se grudar a ele. Sabia que era Sirius por causa do cheiro, o perfume que tanto lhe excitada. Ele apoiou na pia, não acreditava que Sirius tinha se levantado e ido atrás dele. Pensou em virar e questionar o outro, mas Sirius segurou seus pulsos o impedindo de tirar as mãos da pia.

— Sirius? – Remus tentou questionar, mas os lábios alcançaram sua orelha em um toque ousado que deixou Lupin completamente arrepiado. – Sirius, o que você...

— Moony, me chama de Padfoot. – Sirius disse, a voz levemente rouca e a sua respiração tocando a orelha de Lupin.

Remus tremeu um pouco mais quando sentiu um volume a mais no seu bumbum, enquanto Sirius se curvava mais para frente, o fazendo se curvar também. O peito de Sirius em suas costas forçando Remus a segurar mais forte na pia para não cair. Sirius soltou seus pulsos vendo que agora o outro não poderia escapar dos seus ataques, uma mão subiu pelo peito de Remus tocando um de seus mamilos enquanto a boca faminta de Sirius devorava o seu pescoço.

— SIRIUS! – Remus gritou, mas teve a sua boca fechada pela outra mão de Black.

— Shi... Você quer que alguém nos escute? Fale mais baixo, Moony.

Os dedos de Sirius entraram pela boca de Remus que pensou seriamente em mordê-los. O que diabos Sirius estava fazendo? Mas ele não teria coragem para fazer isso. Outra mão de Sirius desceu para o meio das pernas de Remus, segurando o sexo dele com força. Era algo esperado de Sirius, ataca-lo assim no meio da cozinha, um lugar onde muitas pessoas poderiam ver.

— Si... Si... – Remus gemeu um pouco e Sirius tirou os dedos da boca dele, não estava conseguindo sair dali. As pernas de Sirius o prendiam contra a mesa, e ele estava bem forte para quem devia estar de cama. – Você... Ficou maluco. Podem nos ver...

— É verdade! Isso não é excitante? – Sirius disse se esfregando um pouco mais no outro e ameaçando tirar sua camisa.

— Sirius... Não! Aqui não, vamos para o quarto.

— Não... Vai perder toda a graça, estamos só você, o Monstro e eu. E o Monstro sabe ser bem discreto.

— Pode chegar alguém... Sirius. – A voz de Moony estava levemente rouca e ele mesmo já estava excitado com aquela situação.

— Para de frescura, Moony, eu sei que você está adorando isso. Eu estou com a mão no seu pênis, lembra? E ele não mente...

— Então... Deixa as roupas... Vamos... Poder se esconder mais rápido se não tirarmos tudo...

— Isso é um sim?

— Anda logo, Padfoot...

Sirius sorriu quando ouviu aquilo. Era claro que toda aquela situação era mais do que excitante. As mãos de Sirius se desfizeram das fivelas da calça de Remus, se sentiu ainda mais excitado quando ouviu o barulho da parte metálica do sinto caindo no chão. Ele virou Remus de frente e se ajoelhou no chão em frente a ele. Remus estava com o rosto vermelho e com os lábios entreabertos. Ele abaixou o olhar a tempo de ver Sirius colocar todo o seu pênis na boca, se curvou e a poiou a mão no ombro de Sirius.

— Si... Sirius... – a voz de Remus soava bem gemida.

— Moony, você fica uma delicia assim... Vira de costas.

E aquilo pareceu uma ordem, e Remus obedeceu sem nem quando Sirius colocou um dedo dentro dele com as mãos geladas. Ele não se mexeu, mas acabou gemendo um pouco mais. Sirius se levantou e começou a colocar mais um dedo dentro dele, Remus mal estava sentindo suas pernas.

— Pad... Foot... Está bom. – ele disse gaguejando. – Vai logo.

— Seu pedido é uma ordem, Moony.

Sirius entrou em Remus devagar, mesmo assim Lupin sentiu um pouco de dor e teve que morder mais forte os lábios, os dedos longos de Moony seguraram mais forte a pia enquanto Sirius entrava dentro dele. Ele soltou todo o ar que segurava quando Sirius o abraçou mostrando estar totalmente dentro dele.

— Si... Sirius... Humm...

— Eu sei... Eu sei... Doeu, mas está tão gostoso que se eu me mexer agora vou gozar.

— A... Camisinha...

— Tarde demais, você não confia em mim, Moony? Me sinto... Ofendido. – Sirius começou a beijar o seu pescoço e a masturbar Moony.

— Não, eu... Não confio, não depois daquela história de bebê.

— Remus, depois... Vou me mexer.

— Sirius a ca... Ahhh... – Remus ainda tentou pedir a camisinha.

— Cala a boca Moony... Usa ela só para gemer, esquece a camisinha. – disse ele começando a se mover.

Remus se curvou mais, tentando se apoiar na pia, com a impressão de que iria cair, quem diria que logo no começo daquilo estariam transando na cozinha, correndo o risco de serem pegos. Mas Remus achou melhor deixar para pensar nisso depois, ele apenas conseguia gemer enquanto Sirius ia cada vez mais rápido dentro dele, enquanto seu corpo batia na pia, ele sabia que ficaria todo roxo, mas não importava.

— Sirius... – ele gemeu o nome do outro antes de gozar por completo. E logo em seguida foi a vez de Sirius.

Quando terminou de gozar, Padfoot puxou Remus para ficar de frente para ele e o beijou com vontade, ao mesmo tempo em que um som vinha da porta de frente. Remus empurrou Sirius e os dois conseguiram se vestir a tempo de Snape aparecer na cozinha. O professor olhou dos dois para a pequena meleca que estava escorrendo na porta do armário em baixo da pia e a forma como Remus corou violentamente foi o que entregou os dois.

— Vocês sabiam que existe dois quartos na casa que vocês podem fazer isso?

— Ora, cala a boca, Ranhoso... Só por que você não faz sexo, não quer dizer que ninguém mais faça.

— Pelo menos eu não faço na cozinha, é anti-higiênico. – Snape respondeu.

— Eu duvido que alguém queira te comer.

— E quem disse que sou eu que sou comido?

— Com essa sua cara de mocinha Snape, é óbivio que é!

— CALEM A BOCA! – Remus gritou fazendo os dois o olharem assustados. – Vocês dois parecem criança, ninguém merece isso, dois velhos gagás brigando que nem adolescentes. Eu vou tomar um banho, cansei de ouvir isso. – disse Remus saindo de lá bravo.

— Viu o que você fez? – disse Sirius. – Mooonnnyy... Espera... Não fica bravo.

Snape ainda balançou a cabeça negativamente e com um aceno de varinha limpou a meleca que fora esquecida pelos dois. E depois se sentou começando a pensar em como seria finalmente ter algo assim com Lucius, faziam um bom tempo desde que eles tinham feito algo assim.

~o0o~

Escrito em 3º pessoa

Draco acordou sentindo um pouco de calor, tentou tirar o lençol, mas viu que não era um lençol, era Harry que o estava abraçando, deitado na mesma cama que ele e com a mão em sua barriga. Draco segurou o pulso dele e ia tirar a mão dele dali, mas o moreno o abraçou com mais força. O loiro sabia que nunca tinha sido tão feliz a vida toda. Draco se virou nos braços de Potter e o beijou na boca, o acordando.

— Draco... O que foi? Você está bem? – ele perguntou se assustando.

— Nunca estive melhor... Eu estou feliz. – disse Draco. – Mas acho melhor irmos, eu tenho que ir para a minha casa tomar banho e você tem que enfrentar o Weasley.

— Sim... Eu vou, se prometer que vai mesmo passar o natal comigo.

— Prometo. Eu te amo, Harry... Eu realmente amo você e ter um filho com você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

— Mesmo? – Harry sorriu sem graça.

— É só porque você é bom de cama, é muito vantajoso ter um amante quente, já que isso é raro nos Malfoys.

— Então você só está comigo por que sou bom de cama?

— Claro, eu te amo porque você é muito bom mesmo de cama... Se continuarmos assim vamos ter muitos outros filhos.

— Eu acho que sobrevivo... Mas vamos, você tem que pegar o café da manhã e se alimentar direito viu?

E assim os dois se despediram depois de muitos beijos e abraços e de Harry beijar a barriga do Draco três vezes para se despedir bem do filho. E agora ele tinha outro problema, enfrentar Ronald Weasley. Ele entrou no quarto encontrando apenas o seu amigo ali, sentado e olhando pela janela.

— Ron... Podemos conversar?

— Não! Não... Eu não quero conversar com você, Harry! – Ron disse se virando para o outro. – Você estava beijando o nosso maior inimigo.

— Ora, não seja dramático Ronald Wasley, o Harry tem o direito de ficar com quem quiser. – disse Hermione.

— Ele... Ele te chamou de sangue ruim e agora está te chamando de Mione! Isso não pode, eu não aceito isso, ele é um aprendiz de comensal da morte.

— Ele me chamou de Mione? Deve ser porque escuta o Harry me chamando assim...

— Mione, isso não importa, pare com isso... Seja lá o que for.

— Ron, me escuta. – Harry começou com calma. – Eu amo o Draco, e nós vamos ter um filho... –

— Informação demais... – Hermione disse baixo.

— VOCÊ TRANSOU COM ELE? Argh... Que nojo, eu nunca mais vou conseguir tirar a imagem da minha cabeça, que nojo, e ele não pode engravidar, é um garoto.

— Tem uma poção que faz isso e...

— Não interessa, ele só pode ter feito tudo isso com interesse, não confio nele.

— Ron, você não tem que confiar, quem está transando com o Draco e o ama sou eu, eu só quero que respeite ele, é pedir muito? O filho que ele está esperando é meu.

— Como você sabe, Harry? Ele é um sonserino, eles mentem o tempo todo! – Ron disse se levantando, estava vermelho como um pimentão. – Você beijou aquela coisa, que nojo.

— Ron, menos... O Draco... O Draco está diferente, dê uma chance a ele.

— Dou, dele ficar bem longe de mim, não quero falar disso, Harry. Eu sou seu amigo, mas me pedir para aceitar isso? Eu... Vou continuar sendo seu amigo, aí quando aquele imbecil te machucar eu juro que não vou falar que EU te avisei. – Ronald disse saindo do quarto, Harry ia sair, mas Hermione segurou o seu braço.

— Dê tempo, ao tempo. Nós dois sabemos como o Ron é, claro que seria mais fácil que eu aceitasse do que ele.

— Mione, o Ron é meu melhor amigo... Eu quero que ele aceite.

— Harry, ele vai. Mas a seu tempo, então... Me conta como está se sentindo o novo papai do ano?

E os dois ainda ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre o filho de Harry Potter com Draco Malfoy, quando passou por Draco, no salão, Ronald fez a maior cara de nojo e surpresa que alguém já tinha visto e Draco até podia imaginar o por quer, mas não ligou. Nada poderia estragar a sua felicidade.

**Nota: **_Olá caros leitores ^.^__  
><em>_Primeiro que agradecer os comentários, são eles que fazem com que a fic seja atualizada toda semana, caso contrário ela seria quinzenal como era o meu plano inicial, mas eu sempre fico muito empolgada para escrever ela... Aiiiii... Acabo exagerando nas páginas e atualizando com mais rapidez.__  
><em>_E então? O que acharam do capítulo? Eu adorei escrever a cena do sirius e do remus na cozinha, e também adorei escrever a conversa com o Ron, pelo jeito vai demorar para ele aceitar...__  
><em>_E vocês, o que acharam da briga do snape e do Sirius, vocês nem perdem por esperar com o Natal do Draco na ordem, tenho bons planos para esse natal *risada do mal*__  
><em>_Até a próxima pessoasssss o/ continuem lendo pleaseeee...__  
><em>_bjoossss_

**Reviews:**

**Lady Bogard: **Oie o/

Estava na hora dele revelar né? XD Nem eu estava aguentando mais ele guardando esse segredo.

Yep, nesse cap terá revelações do por que isso aconteceu, eu resolvi explicar isso XD

Sim, ela vou mt boa nisso...

Bem coisa de Sirius huahauhaua

Bjoosss e até a prox

**Debi: **Claro, vou continuar sim.. Brigadoooo por gostar e comentar o/

**Deh Isaacs: **Ele contou \o/, nem eu estava aguentando mais... E eu adoro o Sirius, ele ainda vai aprontar mt na fic XD

Aniannka: Oiieee o/ Então... XD É a mesma autora, acho que em uma das notas eu comentei que posto em outro site :p, Se vc comentar por lá, responderei por lá também, é que não quis fazer outro perfil aqui p postar essa fic, pq já tv gente que leu Anjo de Gelo e que pode ler essa, basicamente aqui sou mais conhecida com esse perfil, até tenho um perfil de Srta D. Malfoy no Nyah, mas além de não ter a mesma fama, eu perdi a senha :/

E não postei essa fic lá como Shiver, por que eu tenho uma fic de Gazette com esse nome lá, e como ambas são músicas do coldplay mudei o nome de um site p outro XD Entendeu?

Bjooosssss e te a prox o/


	6. A Casa do Black

___Segui o caminho errado_

_Uma ou duas vezes_

_Cavei até conseguir sair_

_Sangue e fogo_

_Decisões ruins_

_Tudo bem_

_Bem vindo à minha vida boba_

Fuckin' Perfect – Pink

Escrito em 3 pessoa

Flash Back

Apenas o barulho suave do vidro e da faca eram ouvidos, o lugar tinha um ar espectral e era uma mistura de sala e quarto. A pouca iluminação dali vinha do fogo azulado em baixo do caldeirão e de umas três velas espalhadas pela mesa. Quem entrasse ali poderia pensar que era uma bagunça, havia muitas instantes cheias de coisas que iam até o teto, livros e pergaminhos em todos os lugares, além disse uma cama espremida em um canto. Somente o dono daquele lugar entrava e compreendia o lugar.

Mas não entravam pessoas ali, o cheiro de ervas e outras coisas misturadas às vezes afastavam as pessoas. Snape estava à vontade ali, com seus 18 anos de idade, tinha recém saído da escola, e com os dedos longos e brancos, ele cortava algumas ervas, preparava uma poção a mando do Lord. Ele estava bem concentrado naquilo, queria dar o seu melhor de si.

A sala estava terrivelmente quente, ele até que tinha se acostumado um pouco com aquela temperatura, mas ao menos ali poderia ficar a vontade, estava usando uma camisa branca de algodão estilo vitoriana, ela estava aberta na frente, as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Ele estava descalço e os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto deixando o rosto a mostra. Estava tão entretido que só notou que alguém batia na porta quando a pessoa desistiu e abriu.

— Me desculpe... Você não atendia a porta, então resolvi entrar. – disse uma voz suave.

— Se eu não atendi a porta, deveria ter um motivo. Você podia ter voltado mais tarde. – disse ele sem nem tirar os olhos da poção.

— Eu... Só não sabia a quem pedir, mas... Desculpe se te atrapalhei, não voltarei mais... – o barulho da porta se fez ouvir, e se fecharia se Snape não tivesse falado.

— Me desculpe, não tive intensão de soar grosseiro, pode pedir, mas... Entre e feche a porta, por favor.

— Você só fica trancado aqui, eu... Quase não vejo você no jantar.

Snape levantou o rosto e viu quem era o dono da voz, era Lucius Malfoy. Ele estava em suas vestes elegantes de sempre. Nem parecia ser mais velho que Snape, no máximo eles tinham a mesma idade. O que Snape se lembrava de Lucius era pouco, apenas que quando entrou em Hogwarts Malfoy estava no último ano, e todo mundo já sabia naquela época que ele se casaria com Narcisa Black.

— Ora, se não é Lucius Malfoy. Nunca pensei que viria me pedir ajuda. – disse Snape. – O que posso fazer por você? Também quase não o ouço falar...

— Talvez porque eu prefira ouvir, mas... Você é grosso com todo mundo mesmo? Nem percebeu que era eu antes de ser grosso, e se fosse o Lord?

— Ele não entra aqui. – disse simplesmente se aproximando.

Lucius estava com os cabelos presos, os 24 anos de idade não mudaram nada em seu rosto, ele continuava com a pele branca e a mesma aparência de uma veela ou uma fada. Não podia deixar de pensar que ele era muito bonito, na verdade quase tão delicado quanto ele próprio, com uma diferença. Snape era desleixado, ainda mais quando estava sozinho, mas Lucius... Ele andava como se flutuasse.

— Eu... Queria uma poção para cicatrização e inflamação... – disse sendo direto.

— E qual ferimento seria? Posso olhar?

— Não é necessário... Eu prefiro que não. Queria uma poção que pudesse ser ingerida. – disse Lucius abaixando as mãos.

Snape o observava, percebeu que faltava pouco para que ele esconder as mãos atrás das costas. Mas ele não fez isso, nem se quisesse porque em um gesto rápido Snape o segurou pelo pulso com força o fazendo fechar os olhos e abrir os lábios em uma careta de dor. Lucius chegou a se curvar um pouco, perdeu parte da sua pose de antes.

— O que... O que acha que está fazendo?

— Por quê? Dói aqui? Me deixa ver agora?

— Tudo bem... Tudo bem, mas para de apertar, por favor...

Snape soltou devagar e levantou a manga da blusa do loiro, em seu pulso havia uma faixa, ele removeu a faixa com cuidado e logo 3 cortes completamente inflamados apareceram. Eles estavam vermelhos em volta, estavam bem feios. Snape o puxou para perto da mesa e o soltou. Começou a procurar entre os frascos que tinha ali, procurando neles o que queria e logo voltou para perto do loiro, passou algo nos machucados e esperou um pouco. Só então, com uma faixa limpa, começou a enrolar o braço dele.

— Você vai ter que vir aqui umas duas vezes ao dia para que eu faça esse curativo. Tudo bem? – disse Snape.

— Não vai me perguntar onde eu me machuquei? – Lucius disse baixo.

— Não acho que seja da minha conta, mesmo que eu saiba como... – disse e viu Lucius lhe entregar o outro braço.

— Disse que o Lord não vem aqui? Ninguém mais vem?

— Não... Somente eu entro aqui.

— Eu posso... Posso ficar aqui com você? Quando... Eu quiser?

— Se não se importar em ficar em silêncio? Eu fico fazendo as minhas poções e estudando, não sou muito de conversar, não sei se seria uma boa companhia.

— Eu acho que seria perfeita. – disse e Snape olhou seu rosto. Lucius parecia estar sorrindo.

Depois daquele dia, todos os dias, Lucius entrava sem bater, e se sentava em sua cama. O observava fazer as poções, às vezes perguntava algo sobre elas, coisas como o que era o ingrediente que Severus usava e até para que servia aquela poção, quando dava a hora de dormir... Ele simplesmente ia embora, em silêncio, da mesma forma que entrou e às vezes Snape nem notava que ele havia saído.

Fim do Flash Back

Ele não se mexia. Os olhos azul gelo estavam fixos na lareira como se quisesse fugir por ela usando pó de flu. Mas ele sabia que não podia mais sair dali, a sua casa era o seu inferno no momento, e a única coisa que amenizava aquilo era Severus. Ele estava até mesmo respirando com dificuldade, os dedos gelados às vezes tocavam sua pele ao passar por seus cabelos, ele sentiu quando o outro se aproximou, dando a volta e se apoiando nos braços de sua poltrona e aproximando o rosto de seu ouvido, seu hálito era frio e não tinha cheiro, e Lucius sentia como se tomasse um choque com aquela aproximação predatória.

— Lucius... Lucius... Você diz que é fiel a mim, mas eu já não penso isso de você, acredito que tem se esforçado, não abriria as portas da sua casa sem confiar em mim.

— Milorde, eu sempre... Sempre fui fiel ao senhor. – sua voz soou nervosa.

— Não sinto isso vindo de você, Lucius, eu sinto medo... E gosto. – disse ele descendo a unha pelo rosto dele e se afastando um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você é um sangue puro, Lucius, a linhagem Malfoy é uma das mais prestigiadas, você tem uma pele macia, mesmo depois de tantos anos, a idade só faz bem a você, Lucius, está cada vez mais belo... Cada vez mais desejável...

— Perdão, Milorde, eu sempre fui fiel a você e o medo que vê em mim... Não existe, é a excitação de tê-lo de novo por perto... A esperança de que... Agora teremos somente sangues puros como eu no mundo.

— Suas palavras discordam de seus atos, Lucius. Se o que diz é mesmo verdade, por que não me procurou quando lancei rumores sobre minha volta? – disse e as mãos de Voldemort se fecharam com força nos cabelos loiros de Lucius. – Por que, de todos os meus comensais, eu esperava que fosse o primeiro a ir atrás de mim.

— Milorde... Eu... E...

— Não gagueje, Lucius, isso me irrita... Não gosto quando age assim, você o faz quando está mentindo.

— Perdoe-me a intromissão, Milorde, mas acredito-me que o motivo para que Lucius tenha mentido é porque ele precisava assegurar sua posição, exatamente esperando que o senhor retornasse, assim como eu fiz. – A voz de Snape se fez ouvir, mas Lucius não se sentiu mais tranquilo com aquilo.

— Ora, Severus... – disse Voldemort soltando Lucius, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. – Sua defesa me parece correta, por hora devo deixar o assunto de lado. Fez o que eu lhe pedi?

— Claro, Milorde. – disse ele entregando um pergaminho nas mãos de Voldemort. – De acordo com os documentos que levantei sobre o menino Potter, ele deve passar o Natal na casa dos Weasley. – disse sem olhar para Lucius que ainda tremia.

— Obrigado, Snape, é realmente muito eficiente ter você tão perto do garoto. – disse ele se afastando até a lareira. – Mas antes que eu me vá, devo alertar que eu sei muito mais do que vocês dois pensam, e creio que hoje colhi mais informações úteis além do paradeiro de Potter no natal, e creio que essas informações serão preciosas em algum momento. – disse ele rindo antes de sair pela lareira.

Lucius relaxou, viu Snape se aproximar e segurar sua mão. Os dois aparataram em um lugar desconhecido. Era uma floresta, eles estavam fazendo isso sempre que queriam conversar. Lucius estava parado enquanto Snape fazia todos os feitiços de proteção possíveis. Mesmo assim, Lucius sabia que não era um exagero. Ele mesmo estava nervoso, só se acalmou quando Severus o abraçou com carinho. Mas o seu corpo ainda tremia.

— Ele... Ele sabe, Severus, ele sabe sobre nós. Eu... E agora?

— Lucius, fique calmo. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que se desesperar não vai resolver as coisas. Eu sei que ele pode ter descoberto, mas a culpa é inteiramente minha, não consegui ver aquilo em silêncio, e você sabe por que...

— A culpa é minha, foi por minha culpa... Culpa do que aconteceu no passado quando...

— Lucius, esqueça isso. Por mim? – ele pediu e viu Lucius se calar.

Quem via aquela expressão, nunca a imaginaria em Lucius Malfoy. Ele demonstrava estar apavorado, as suas sobrancelhas estavam curvadas e ele parecia que iria chorar. Realmente, aquela era uma expressão que apenas Severus via. Na frente de todos os outros, Lucius, nunca parecia sentir nada, era sempre tão quente quanto uma pedra de gelo.

— Eu... Não posso te perder de novo, não sou forte o bastante, Sevie... Não sou, eu vou acabar morrendo nessa guerra e...

— Não diga besteiras, vou proteger você.

— Proteja o Draco. – Lucius retrucou.

— Draco já está protegido. Ele tem Harry Potter. Eu vou proteger você. – disse ele abraçando Lucius com carinho, seus dedos entrando pelas mechas louras. – Tenho coisas importantes para falar com você. Amanhã, Draco vai viajar para passar o natal na sede da Ordem com o Potter.

— Eu... E como vão fazer? O Lord vai notar a ausência do Draco.

— A Ordem vai cuidar disso, não se preocupe, como você é pai do Draco achei que seria melhor saber disso. Narcisa também foi a favor, encontrei com ela tem alguns minutos. E depois eu o levarei lá na noite de natal para vê-lo, creio que deve estar com saudades dele.

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Eles tem razão para desconfiar de Draco e tem toda a razão para me odiar. Não sei se vai ser bom para o bebê que Draco passe por uma situação ruim.

— Não se preocupe, como eu disse, ele vai ter Potter ao seu lado, e quanto a você... A Ordem já sabe que está se arriscando, a maioria deles já não tem nada contra Draco, se você está na ordem agora não terão nada contra você também.

— Eu... Você ainda é hostilizado até hoje dentro da ordem, Severus.

— O Black não conta. Ele é um inútil. – disse Severus com um tom infantil.

— Eu gosto de ver você assim... É quando você perde a sua pose. Black o faz parecer criança.

— Ora, não vejo assim, e isso não tem a menor importância. – disse ele segurando o rosto de Lucius e o beijando com um pouco mais do que só carinho e saudade. Havia desejo naquele beijo.

— Você... Tem ciúmes do Draco? Por ele ser filho da Narcisa?

— Você sabe que eu sempre adorei o Draco, ele é o seu filho. É uma parte de você e... Já percebeu que ele é a sua cara? Não só isso, ele tem os seus traços. Não sinto ciúmes do Draco.

Lucius sorriu, e aquilo compensou qualquer coisa que Severus pudesse sentir de ruim no momento. O sorriso de Lucius era sem dúvida a coisa que ele mais amava, a forma como ele sorria com os olhos, a forma como os dentes perfeitos apareciam e principalmente o fato dele saber que somente ele via aquela cena.

— Para de me olhar assim, Sevie. – disse Lucius tocando o rosto do outro.

— Olhar como?

— Como se eu fosse um... Caldeirão com uma poção nova que você acabou de inventar.

— Não consigo evitar. Você fica apaixonante assim.

— Sou um apaixonante necessitado, sinto sua falta... – ele disse e se aproximou mais do outro. Lucius abraço Severus se aproximando do ouvido dele. – Faz muito tempo que não te sinto, Sevie, estou com saudades... Eu tenho as minhas necessidades, sabia?

— Lucius... – Severus disse abraçando mais o outro e o beijando com mais desejo. – Aqui não... Estamos no meio da floresta.

— Eu sei... Sei disso, mas eu sinto muito mesmo a sua falta, por favor, vamos... Para outro lugar?

— Pode ser qualquer um?

— Estando você nele, só para mim, sem roupa... Qualquer um. – disse.

Severus acabou sorrindo de lado antes de segurar a mão de Lucius e sumir com e ele daquele lugar. Não era só Lucius que estava sentindo falta daquilo, Severus não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser em fazer amor com Lucius.

~o0o~

Por mais que já estivesse com três meses de gravidez a minha barriga continuava a mesma. Eu sabia que tinha um bebê lá dentro, mas não tinha engordado, talvez por vomitar a maioria das coisas que comia. E os meus desejos estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes e estranhos. Nunca havia tido um desejo perto de Harry, ainda. E isso que ele queria muito poder realizar um desejo meu. No começo essa ideia de ir para a sede da Ordem me deixava com medo, mas agora eu sabia que tinha Harry para me defender.

Eu sei que isso pode soar covarde vindo de mim, mas eu estava mesmo gostando da atenção que Harry estava me dando. E enquanto pensava essas coisas olhava pela janela, vendo a paisagem e pensando em como se pareceria o bebê. Resolvi voltar os meus olhos para Harry, estávamos na mesma cabine. Eu estava de frente para ele e seria perfeito se Granger e Weasley não estivessem juntos.

— Para de me olhar assim, Harry. – disse notando a forma como ele me olhava. – Eu estou estranho com essa poção e... Vou ficar com ciúmes, o que foi?

— Nunca tinha pensado em como você se parece com Luna, a ideia do Dumbledore, de usar poção polissuco com você, foi ótima. – Harry disse.

— Eu não acho, se eu fosse a Luna acharia uma ofensa parecer com essa Doninha. – nem seria preciso dizer que essa frase saiu da boca de Ronald Weasley que me olhava como quem olhava a um trasgo com gripe.

— Olha aqui, seu imbecil, eu só não soco a sua cara por que sairia do personagem... – respondi o olhando com raiva.

— Ronald Weasley, nós já conversamos! – Hermione Granger disse dando um tapa na perna do garoto.

— Draco, por favor, tente agir como a Luna.

— Eu... Hum... Acho que vou comer pudim quando chegar. – disse com a voz mais lenta possível e depois ergui uma sobrancelha. – Melhor assim?

— Acho que a expressão final não combinou. – disse Granger rindo. – Até que você é divertido, Draco.

Ron bufou, mas não disse nada, o resto da viagem foi tranquila e Weasley saiu da cabine quando Hermione e eu começamos a falar sobre bebês e roupinhas e outras coisas referente ao meu filho. Estava ansioso pelo bebê e mais ansioso ainda por que iria para a sede da ordem, com certeza todos me olhariam torto, mas eu já havia recebido a mensagem de Dumbledore falando que eu veria o meu pai na sede, parece que agora ele estava trabalhando como agente duplo igual ao Snape e isso me deixava preocupado.

Senti o meu coração ir à boca e descer quando vi quem estava nos aguardando na estação. Alastor Moody, ou Olho Tonto, me lembro de que já tive diversos pesadelos com ele a vida toda, e olhar dele não era nada convidativo e ele parecia estar sempre de mal humor e prestes a torturar alguém, agora o outro tinha um sorriso até que amável, mas era enorme e ainda metia medo por mais que tentasse parecer agradável, era Kingsley Shacklebolt e eu me lembrava dele no ministério.

— Não se preocupe, Draco, Moody tem essa cara, mas costuma ser bem agradável. – Granger disse ao meu ouvido.

— Ele vai massacrar você e eu dou toda a razão. – disse Weasley do outro lado.

— Moody... Quim... – Harry cumprimentou os dois.

— Vamos! – grunhiu Moody e eu tive que ser puxado por Harry para começar a andar.

Não devia estar com medo, mas não conseguia controlar e Harry deve ter notado isso por que não soltava da minha mão um minuto. Eu estava em um lugar estranho com pessoas estranhas e que antes eram meus inimigos. Mal acreditei quando descobri como a Ordem era escondida, todas as proteções da casa eram perfeitas. Fomos guiados para a sala de estar por Moody, ele indicou um lugar para me sentar e eu sentei imediatamente. Não passava pela minha cabeça recusar um pedido, que mais parecia uma ordem, daquele Auror.

— Serei sincero... Não confio nele. – começou Moody. – Por mim, eu o torturaria e tentaria de todas as formas descobrir o que você esconde.

— Ora, Alastor... Não é novidade, você sempre desconfia de todo mundo. – disse Remus entrando na sala, imediatamente reconheci meu antigo professor. – Eu devo dizer que sou contra, desde o principio. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer ao bebê se as coisas forem do seu jeito, Alastor.

— Somente você desconfia do meu afilhado, Moody. Por sorte eu sei que ele não está planejando nada, assim como descobriu com Lucius... – Snape disse entrando na sala e me senti uns... 10% mais aliviado.

— Vocês não vão fazer nada com o Draco, eu sou contra, vocês tem que me ouvir, sou o pai do bebê. – disse Harry, ele se levantou e parou na minha frente, sua voz estava baixa e quase letal.

— Ninguém vai fazer nada contra o seu filho, Harry. – disse uma voz desconhecida atrás de mim. Vi Harry se virar e os olhos dele se enxerem de lágrimas, me senti desesperado com isso e virei para ver quem era, e quase cai para trás. Era Sirius Black, ele estava vivo!

— Sirius... – Harry quase gritou pulando o sofá para abraçá-lo com força, e foi recebido por ele. Pensei que ficaria desprotegido e me surpreendi muito quando Granger sentou do meu lado e segurou a minha mão, ignorando a cara de nojo de Ronald.

— Harry, devo dizer que fui contra não contarem a você que eu estava vivo, eu até mesmo tentei usar o espelho, mas Remus tirou ele de mim. – disse ele abraçando Harry e acariciando os cabelos dele. – Confia em mim, não vou deixar nada acontecer ao bebê, mas todos na Ordem desconfiam de Draco, inclusive eu.

— Mas eu confio nele, isso não é o bastante, Sirius! – Harry disse.

— Bem, ele só tem que aceitar tomar a Veritaserum, assim como o pai dele fez e pronto. Se ele não tiver nada a esconder e isso não vai prejudicar o bebê. – disse Moody. – Não é Severus?

— Não prejudicara o bebê, no entanto devemos...

— Não vão dar veritaserum ao Draco, eu não vou permitir isso e... – Harry começou e eu me vi obrigado a falar alguma coisa.

— Eu tomo. – disse e todos os olhos se voltaram para mim. – Não tenho nada a esconder, se meu pai tomou, eu tomo...

— Draco, você não tem que fazer isso. – disse Harry.

— Eu também acho... Mas, pensando bem, isso iria tranquilizar todo mundo. – disse Granger. – Tirariam as dúvidas em relação a ele.

— Muito bem... – disse Severus, ele pegou uma xícara das mãos de Remus e pingou algumas gotas dentro. E por fim me entregou, eu já estava na minha forma normal e a calça de Luna estava me apertando um pouco, faria qualquer coisa para aquilo acabar logo.

Harry voltou para o meu lado, ele segurou a minha mão e eu estava com muito medo pensando que seria Moody a me interrogar na frente de todos, mas logo vi a figura de Dumbledore entrar na sala, estavam praticamente todos da Ordem ali. Ele parou na minha frente com um sorriso gentil, não tinha como não me acalmar na presença de Dumbledore.

— Fique calmo, Draco, eu prometo que vai ser rápido... – disse ele se sentando na poltrona que ficava na minha frente e de costas para a lareira. – Por que deu a poção para Harry?

— Eu dei a poção por que pensei que se ele engravidasse eu teria proteção contra o Voldemort. – era incrível como eu não conseguia esconder a verdade.

— E o que você sentia por Harry no momento que deu a poção a ele... Pensando que teria que se deitar com ele para conseguir o que queria.

— Eu odiava ele, não queria ter que me deitar com ele e fiquei adiando isso ao máximo.

— Você se aproximou dele por causa do plano? – Dumbledore falava e os outros ficavam em silêncio apenas olhando.

— Não, foi um acidente. Ele queria ver se eu era um comensal da morte e nos acabamos discutindo, eu disse a ele coisas que me machucavam e porque odiava ele, que era porque ele nunca fez nada por mim. Minha família é ameaçada por Voldemort, somos obrigados a segui-lo por causa do meu avô, Abraxas Malfoy.

— O que você sentiu quando descobriu que estava esperando o bebê?

— Medo e confusão, eu não sabia o que iria acontecer, fiquei com medo que me obrigassem a tirá-lo e com medo que Harry não o aceitasse, e ainda tinha Voldemort.

— Pergunte a ele se Voldemort lhe deu alguma missão, Dumbledore. – disse Moody.

— Não é necessário, Alastor, Draco eu e Snape já conversamos sobre isso... – disse Dumbledore se voltando para Draco. – O que sente por Harry agora?

— Eu amo o Harry... – disse sem dúvida nenhuma e sentindo meu rosto corar diante de tantas pessoas.

— Como você ficaria na guerra, Draco?

— Vou lutar ao lado do Harry, eu... Não sem viver sem ele.

— Já basta... Como todos aqui presente ouviram, creio que temos os mesmos motivo para desconfiar de Draco que temos do pai dele. Ou seja, nenhum. – disse Dumbledore, no mesmo momento que Moody saiu de lá seguido por Severus.

— Vem... Vou te levar para o quarto, vai ficar comigo. – disse Harry.

Eu me deixei ser puxado por Harry até o quarto. Nossas malas estavam lá, provavelmente obra de algum elfo doméstico. Harry me levou até o banheiro, ele segurou o meu rosto e me beijou nos lábios, me senti bem mais feliz e mais calmo do que estava me sentindo até então. Ele sorriu um pouco para mim, com aquela expressão típica de felicidade tão comum em Harry Potter.

— Você me ama mesmo?

— Amo.

— O efeito da poção, já passou?

— Harry, você quer se aproveitar de mim só por que eu não posso mentir? Foi por isso que me arrastou até aqui?

— Não, é só que... Eu quero ouvir isso de você sem o efeito da poção. Me conta uma mentira.

— Eu adoro Ronald Weasley. – disse a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça. – E eu sou... Um comensal da morte.

— Ok, agora eu acredito que passou... – ele disse se afastando para ligar a banheira. – Logo a Sra. Weasley vai colocar o jantar na mesa... A gente podia tomar um banho juntos antes, porque acho que vamos dormir com todo mundo.

— É... Isso vai ser... Estranho. – disse fechando a porta do banheiro, tirei as minhas vestes e as dobrei em cima da pia. Elas pareciam ter sido passadas.

Não pude deixar de reparar que nessa parte eu era muito mais organizado que Harry. Ele havia tirado suas roupas e as colocado em cima da penteadeira do banheiro todas amassadas. Se ele não estivesse sem roupa, talvez eu pudesse ter achado isso um defeito. Ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou.

— Temos que pensar em um nome para o bebê. – ele disse enquanto entrava na banheira e me levava junto, sentei de frente para ele em seu colo. Não por falta de espaço, a banheira de mármore branco caberia umas 5 pessoas a vontade.

— Ainda é muito cedo para isso. – disse enquanto ele começava a lavar o meu corpo com o sabonete.

— Temos que perguntar até quantos meses podemos... Transar.

— Eu me recuso a perguntar isso... É constrangedor e... – eu disse sentindo o meu rosto queimar um pouco. – Até nascer... Se for uma posição que não machuque o bebê... Que não comprima a barriga.

— Como você sabe? – ele perguntou beijando o meu pescoço enquanto a sua mão já me tocava.

— Eu pesquisei... Tem um livro sobre isso... – minha voz começava a soar fraca, eu começava a sentir prazer com os toques dele.

— Hum... É bom saber disso, não consigo mais ficar sem fazer amor com você.

Ele me puxou para um beijo mais longo, senti meu corpo tremer um pouco por causa do prazer, eu queria muito fazer amor com ele, mesmo sabendo que aquele lugar era meio arriscado. Resolvi não me importar por alguns segundos, acabei fechando os olhos e me deixando levar.

— Vai... Vai logo, Harry. – pedi.

— Você... Me quer dentro de você, Draco?

— Quero... Ah, eu quero, Harry... Por favor.

Mas bem naquele momento alguém bateu na porta, bem na hora que Harry havia acabado de entrar em mim, eu me agarrei mais a ele no susto.

— Harry... Draco... Desculpa é que... O jantar está na mesa. – a voz de Granger parecia tão constrangida que eu tenho certeza que sabia o que estávamos fazendo.

— Já estamos indo... Draco está terminando de tomar banho. – disse, e a voz de Harry não demonstrava nada.

— Tudo bem, vou esperar vocês lá em baixo. – disse ela saindo.

— Acho... Que vamos ter que parar... – disse com um gemido baixo saindo de seu colo.

— Nem pensar! – ele reclamou e se levantou atrás de mim, me abraçando pela cintura.

— Harry, Não! Vão pegar a gente...

Harry me empurrou um pouco para frente e eu apoiei na pia, suas mãos ainda me tocavam e me excitavam e eu começava a desistir de dizer não para ele. Eu ainda senti quando ele começou a entrar em mim de novo e tentei sair dos braços dele.

— Harry... Nã... Não...

— Se fizermos... Rápido ninguém vai notar, e eu sei que você quer também. – ele disse beijando a minha orelha.

— Mas... Mas fingir que eu não quero é mais... Divertido. – eu cheguei a gemer um pouco no final.

— Eu sabia... Eu te conheço, Draco Malfoy, você é um pervertido. – Harry disse com um sorriso no meu ouvido.

Esperei ele se mover dentro de mim, segurei com um pouco mais de força na pia e senti que estava quase lá. Eu estava gemendo um pouco baixo enquanto ele me possuía, tentava ao máximo não fazer barulho. Estava gostando de conhecer a sede da ordem e pensar que passaria mais tempo que o normal com Harry. Senti um dos melhores orgasmos da minha vida e fui seguido por Harry, no fim ele teve que me ajudar a me trocar e me ameaçar a descer, queria ficar dormindo.

~o0o~

Escrito em 3º pessoa

Não havia muitas pessoas ali, isso se for pensar que estávamos falando da família Weasley. Mas para Draco já era uma multidão. Estava sentado na ponta da mesa Sirius, ao seu lado direito estava Remus. Quando Draco entrou Sirius gesticulou para que o loiro sentasse ao seu lado, e ele fez. Ao lado de Draco sentou Harry, Hermione e Rony. Os gêmeos estavam ao lado de Ron e na outra ponta estava o Sr. Weasley, ao seu lado sentaria Moly, e entre eles estava Snape.

— Eu vou fazer o seu prato. – Sirius disse a Draco, o surpreendendo. – Eu aposto que na sua casa não deve comer direito. É aquela coisa de ser elegante, mas não é hora para isso. – disse ele colocando purê e arroz no prato de Draco.

— Ora, Sirius, não exagere isso é comida para umas 3 pessoas... – disse Moly tomando o prato das mãos de Black. – Como o que quiser e quanto quiser, Draco.

— Mas ele está esperando um bebê, tem que comer por dois. – explicou Sirius. – Quero que o filho de Harry seja saudável.

— Mas o Draco deve estar na época dos enjôos. É difícil comer assim, não é, Draco? – perguntou Remus. E naquele ponto Draco começou a se sentir em casa.

— Sim... Eu não estou com muita fome. – Draco disse colocando apenas um pouco de purê e legumes no prato.

— Mas você tem que comer carne, o bebê precisa de ferro. – disse Sirius.

— Deixa ele, Sirius, ele está bem. Não é amor? – Harry perguntou segurando a mão do loiro por debaixo da mesa.

E então começou um falatório sobre bebês e sobre o que era bom, e Moly começou a falar sobre quando os seus bebês nasceram, e a conversa correu durante quase todo o almoço. Mas se alguém perguntasse para Remus o que ele achava, ele iria perguntar "o que ele achava do que?". Não estava prestando a menor atenção naquela conversa. E não era porque ele não queria era mais forte que ele.

Lupin estava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, e tentava decidir se levantava e corria para o banheiro, se aguentaria chegar lá, ou se deveria continuar sentado esperando aquele mal estar passar. Tentou fechar o nariz e respirar pela boca, mas nem isso parecia estar adiantando. E ele não conseguia sequer pensar. E pior, ninguém estava notando que ele estava passando mal.

— Moony? – a voz de Sirius se fez ouvir quando ele se aproximou tirando sua mão do rosto. Sem querer Remus respirou fundo e o perfume de Sirius o fez sentir pior. – O que você tem? Está pálido e suando...

— Não... Sai de perto de mim Sirius eu... – ele disse se sentindo pior e então se lembrou de algo, ele desaparatou, aparatando no banheiro. Por que não tinha pensado nisso antes.

— Bem, eu acho que hoje você está perdido, Black. Ainda bem que fiquei para o jantar. – disse Snape.

— Ora, cale a boca Seboso, foi você me deu aquilo e disse que era infalível. – disse Sirius bravo, mas logo sua expressão se suavizou. – Isso quer dizer... Que deu certo?

— Faça um teste e descubra, ele deve estar em algum banheiro... – disse Snape.

— Do que estão falando, Sirius? – perguntou Moly, os demais apenas assistiam.

— Da futura morte prematura de Sirius Black. – disse Snape. E havia até a sombra de um sorriso nele.

— Vou atrás do Remus. – Sirius disse, mas foi impedido por Tonks que acabava de chegar e estava ouvindo tudo da porta.

— Nem pensar! Eu quero ver... Vai ser divertido, e precisamos de diversão. – disse ela. Ao mesmo tempo Remus apareceu ali. – Então Moony, está melhor?

— Não... Não estou nada bem. Eu... – Remus disse e pareceu parar para pensar alguns segundos. – Ah... Padfoot, eu vou te matar! – Lupin gritou enquanto Tonks dava pulinhos de alegria, e muitos riam.

— Eu... Moony, eu não sabia que daria certo e pode ser que não seja isso eu... Você precisa ir ao médico, às vezes é uma... – começou a tentar se defender

— Eu que fiz a poção, é uma versão mais completa da Fecundatis, e eu tenho certeza que deu certo. – disse Severus. – Inclusive ela engravida quem toma... Devo acrescentar.

— Eu vou te matar, Snape! – Sirius disse.

— Sirius, eu... Não acredito que você fez isso sem me consultar! – Remus disse sentando enquanto Moly lhe dava um copo de água com alguma coisa dentro ao notar que ele parecia pálido.

— Eu te consultei, Moony, eu disse que queria ter um filho... Lembra? – Sirius começou se aproximando e quase ajoalhando aos pés de Remus.

— É! Você me consultou e eu disse não... Mas você tinha que fazer as coisas do seu jeito, você é mimado e egoísta, Sirius Black! – Remus respondeu.

— Moony... Vamos ter um filho juntos, você tem que me perdoar. – Sirius disse. Mas Remus o ignorou e voltou-se para Severus.

— Posso falar... Com você em particular, Severus?

— Claro. – disse o professor e os dois saíram.

Sirius ficou com um olhar desolador para a escada do corredor onde os dois tinham subido, todos começaram a tentar animá-lo, sem sucesso. Afinal, ele tinha dado a poção para Remus sem que ele soubesse, e isso fazia um mês e alguns dias. Eles esperaram um bom tempo até que Snape aparecesse na ponta da escada apenas para avisar que Sirius podia entrar, e que Remus queria conversar.

— Moony eu... – Sirius começou assim que entrou. Remus estava sentado na cama olhando para o chão.

— Não! Nem vem me pedir desculpas, Sirius. – Remus disse parecendo cansado. – Eu... Estou mesmo esperando um bebê. Eu tenho sangue de lobo, se isso passar para o bebê... – disse Remus com a voz baixa. – Eu nunca... Vou te perdoar Sirius, você não... Não podia ter feito as coisas assim. – disse.

Sirius quase se desesperou ao ver que Remus estava chorando, não era só um problema de ser ou não ser pai. Ele se aproximou do outro e o abraçou, começou a secar as lágrimas dele e se perguntar se tinha mesmo feito certo, normalmente quando ele queria muito alguma coisa... Não pensava, só não queria perder o que lhe era mais valioso.

~o0o~

Escrito em 3º pessoa

Entrou no quarto segurando um recipiente com pudim, havia apenas a luz da lareira iluminando o seu quarto, no entanto ninguém imaginaria Severus Snape comendo um pudim com tanto Chantily. Mas tinha muitas coisas que não sabiam sobre ele. Virou para a cama, encontrando quem queria ali. Lucius Malfoy estava deitado na cama lendo um pergaminho, usando um robe de cetim vinho que deixava sua pele e seus cabelos ainda mais claros do que eram.

— Trouxe para você... Devia ter ido jantar conosco. – Snape entregou a Lucius o pudim quando o loiro se sentou na cama. Parte do peito aparecendo demonstravam que ele não usava nada além daquilo.

— Obrigado, você é muito gentil comigo... Me lembro que no começo, não era assim... Você não é uma pessoa carinhosa o tempo todo, mas comigo às vezes deixa escapar essas pequenas coisas que me deixam apaixonado e seguro.

— É só um pudim. Não precisa criar uma reflexão em cima dele. – Severus disse se sentando ao lado do outro. Tocou os cabelos loiros, sentindo que estavam meio úmidos, sentiu o perfume deles.

— Draco chegou? – perguntou ele enfiando uma colherada do pudim na boca. Ele adorava doces, embora não comesse muito e só Snape soubesse daquilo.

— Ah, sim, e foi bem recebido, se dependesse de Black, Draco teria comido o jantar todo sozinho.

— Espero que o Draco seja feliz... – disse Lucius ainda comendo o Pudim.

— Foi divertido o jantar. Black deu uma Fecuntatis que eu modifiquei para Lupin e ele engravidou.

— Você... – Lucius começou parecendo temer um pouco fazer aquela pergunta. – Você nunca pensou em ter filhos?

— Filhos? – Severus repetiu estranhando aquela pergunta. – Não acho que tenho mais idade para ter filhos, Lucius. Por quê? Você quer ter um filho?

Lucius terminou de comer o pudim em silêncio, ele não pensava em ter filhos, seria loucura, não era tão irracional a ponto de pensar como a maioria. Desde o retorno de Voldemort muitas crianças estavam a caminho, muitas pessoas estavam se casando e isso era medo de que não tivessem mais chance de fazer algo assim. Ele terminou e levantou para colocar o recipiente na cômoda e virando-se para Snape.

— Não sou tão tolo, Sevie, e também acho que estou velho para isso, por outro lado... Não me importaria se fosse um desejo seu e se fosse depois que o Lord perdesse a guerra. – respondeu ele com um tom de voz mais calmo.

Severus o observava atentamente. Ele se levantou e andou até Lucius. Tocou seu rosto e as mãos desceram devagar pelo pescoço, seguindo a linha do ombro, passando por baixo do tecido fino de cetim, o deslocando até deixar o ombro a mostra e então segurar ali com um pouco de pressão.

Os lábios de Snape tocaram primeiro os de Lucius, depois ele seguiu um caminho de beijos até seu ouvido. Desfez o laço que prendia o robe o deixando cair no chão, tocou a pele macia da barriga do outro, o puxando pela cintura, notando que ele ainda estava bem magro.

— Por que será que às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que você nunca me conta tudo? – a voz de Severus era suave.

— Não é porque... Temos alguma coisa que eu devo lhe contar tudo, sei que contava antes... Mas as coisas mudaram, Sevie.

— Não vou obrigar a me contar... Me contará quando achar que deve. – disse Severus terminando de tirar a roupa do outro. – Sabe por que eu te trouxe aqui?

— Eu espero que seja para fazermos amor... Parece que sempre que tentamos alguma coisa impede. Lembra quando aparatamos naquela floresta e o Lord nos convocou?

— Sim, e eu te trouxe para a sede, primeiro porque teria que conversar com Dumbledore para resolver assuntos da Ordem, segundo porque aqui seria mais confortável do que levá-lo a qualquer outro lugar. – disse ele com um tom de voz calmo. – E amanhã você pode ver Draco... Aposto que sente falta dele. E claro... Para fazermos amor...

— Eu não acho que continuo tão desejável quanto à última vez... Estou bem magro e tenho cicatrizes pelo corpo. – disse Lucius.

Severus se afastou um pouco, apenas para puxar o robe de Lucius o fazendo cair no chão e deixando o outro completamente sem roupa. Lucius continuava lindo como sempre fora. Ele sorriu vendo aquilo, passou a mão pelo peito do outro e deu a volta ficando atrás de Lucius, afastou os cabelos das costas dele e lhe beijou a nuca, tocou a linha da coluna até encontrar uma cicatriz que parecia um corte.

— Essa aqui?

— Essa é só uma delas... – disse Lucius sentindo um beijo sobre a cicatriz. – Você realmente precisa fazer isso sempre?

— Fazer o que?

— Ficar me olhando assim antes... De fazermos amor? Você não sentiu saudades? Não... Quer fazer logo?

— Nunca gostei de fazer amor com você de pressa, sempre fiz amor com você assim e é justamente por estar com saudades que eu quero te tocar aos poucos. – disse ele se levantando e tirando a capa que estava usando.

— Me deixa ajudar... – disse Lucius se virando, logo ele estava ajudando Snape a tirar suas vestes tentando não se apressar tanto nisso, mesmo que estivesse com sede. Snape continuava magro como sempre fora, continuava lindo. – Me beija... Severus, me beija como da primeira vez.

Snape não respondeu, apenas segurou o outro pela nuca e o beijou cheio de desejo, puxou o corpo do outro para si, levando para a cama, ele abriu as pernas de Lucius deitando entre elas, tinha sonhado com aquilo tantas vezes. Havia até mesmo pensado que nunca mais ficaria assim com o loiro.

— Eu senti sua falta, Lucius... De te tocar assim... – disse Snape, as mãos do moreno descendo pelo corpo do loiro. Lucius corava e estava cada vez mais excitado.

— Jure para mim que não ficou com mais ninguém... Jure, Severus.

— Não posso jurar algo assim... Você teve Narcisa. Não pode me julgar se sai com alguém ou não.

Lucius se afastou, ele virou de costas, mas Severus foi mais rápido. Ele o abraçou e riu gostoso com a reação do outro, começou a masturbá-lo, marcando o pescoço alvo com os dentes.

— Eu... Sempre amei só você, Severus.

— Eu também, Lucius, Não imagina... Como senti sua falta.

— Depois... Depois a gente faz com calma, eu quero agora... Quero rápido... Por favor, Sevie... Por favor...

Severus virou Lucius para si, o loiro gemeu quando sentiu dedos entrando nele, mordeu os lábios para não gritar. O prazer era muito, mas os dedos não ficaram muito, logo era o pênis de Severus ali. Os cabelos longos e finos de Lucius estavam espalhados pela cama, enquanto o outro se movia.

— Pode gemer a vontade... Tem... Tem feitiço para... Ninguém ouvir.

— Hummm... Sevie... Faz mais... Mais rápido. – ele pediu com um gemido longo, um gemido alto.

Os dedos se agarraram mais aos ombros de Severus, e o movimento rápido do corpo dos dois balançava a cama, não importava, Lucius sentia a necessidade de gozar, e sabia que todo aquele fogo não iria acabar em só uma vez com Snape. Os gemidos ficaram mais altos, o corpo de Severus ia ficando cada vez mais arranhado e aquele ritmo era cheio de luxuria e vontade.

— Sev...

Lucius tentou chamar pelo outro quando chegou ao orgasmo, mas não conseguiu, logo foi a vez de Snape. O moreno se moveu mais um pouco até chegar ao orgasmo soltando um gemido baixo e rouco. Depois ele deitou no peito de Lucius, começando a acariciá-lo.

— Eu adoro... Ouvir o seu gemido quando você chega ao orgasmo, ele me excita...

— Você não era tão pervertido quando eu te conheci... Como conseguiu as cicatrizes?

— Foi... – ele começou. – Azkaban... Sectumsempra.

— Eu criei o feitiço que feriu a pessoa que eu mais amo... Acho que isso devia ser um castigo para mim... Vamos tomar banho?

Severus desceu os beijos pelo corpo do outro, até em baixo do umbigo, ali encontrou outra cicatriz uns quatro dedos abaixo do umbigo.

— Essa aqui também? – ele perguntou passando o dedo nela, viu que era mais grossa e parecia ser dura, como se tivesse uma haste dentro dela. Lucius se sentou e se levantou.

— Eu acho que foi... Devo ter me virado na tortura e acabei me ferindo. – disse ele dando de ombros.

— Não, essa ai é mais antiga, ela com certeza foi feita antes de Azkaban.

— Não me lembro de todos os meus machucados, Severus... Não quer tomar banho comigo?

Snape deixou a conversa de lado, mas mesmo quando terminou de tomar banho e deitou na cama para dormir abraçado ao loiro, sentindo o perfume gostoso dele, não conseguiu dormir, sua cabeça não parava de pensar nas coisas, com as preocupações de Voldemort e da ordem. Ele beijou os ombros dele antes de abraçá-lo de novo.

— Eu amo você, Lucius... – disse sentindo o loiro se acomodar. – Nunca mais vou deixar que te machuquem, vamos ficar juntos... Eu prometo.

— Eu... Confio em você... Com todo o meu amor. Sei que não vai me deixar mais... Mas eu estou casado com Narcisa.

— Peça o divorcio.

— E Lord? – Lucius disse olhando o outro.

— Peça informalmente, depois que o Lord for derrotado... Eu vou te pedir em casamento e realizar todos os seus sonhos.

— Vou cobrar isso... Pode ter certeza. – Lucius disse.

Só então Severus conseguiu dormir. Mesmo que a ideia de alguém machucando Lucius sempre lhe trouxesse más lembranças, sempre o fazendo pensar em um passado que ele queria mudar, mas não podia, sempre cenas de dor... Que ele nunca tinha conseguido evitar, queria mudar as coisas agora e esperava conseguir. Tinha que conseguir.

**NOTA:** Oieee gente o/

Eu tenho a impressão que esse cap demoro mais para sair, but... Tenho boas idéias para os próximos, aguardem... O mais incrível, é que eu tenho colocar coisas subentendidas e mt gente descobri O.O, tipo todo mundo sacou que o Sirius tinha aprontado... Mas a maioria errou em um ponto só. Mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer nesse natal, é só o começo.

PS: Eu quero pedir desculpas as pessoas que escreveram Reviews que eu "ainda" não respondi, e avisar que até domingo estarão todos respondidos. Eu tô com um problema chamado D ATM, e as vezes ficava com tanta dor no maxilar que nem conseguia pensar -.-

Mas, falando da fic... A cena que eu mais gostei de escrever foi o Flash, e o lemon do draco e do harry no banheiro =D

Teve muitas coisas para pensar nesse cap, não? O que acham? Bjoosss e até a próxima...

**Reviews: **

**Debi Kvothe: **Eu adoroooo ele safadinho huahauahua

**Lady Bogard: **Yep, mesmo por que o Sirius nem sabe o que é se conformar huahauhaua  
>Natal terá altas surpresas huahuahua. Muitas mesmooo o XD Bjooosss e té a prox.


	7. AVISO AO LEITOR

AVISO IMPORTANTE...

A muito tempo, eu não entrava nessa conta no . Por uma simples razão. Tenho uma conta no Nyah também. SIM, a conta "menfiz" no Nyah é minha, somente minha nada além disso.

Você deve estar se perguntando por que esse aviso. Fiquei extremamente chateada ao receber esse review:

SUA PLAGIADORA 3/20/12 . chapter 1

. /historia/142667/Politk/ageconsent_ok

Quando eu já havia dito MILHARES de vezes em VÁRIAS ocasiões, na nota de rodapé que eu postava essa fic com o nome de "menfiz" no Nyah.

Eu concordo que quem fez isso, talvez queira ajudar, porém fez sem conhecimento nenhum e pelo jeito não leu nenhuma nota de rodapé que eu escrevi.

UM RECADO PARA QUEM ACHA QUE ESSA FIC FOI PLAGIADA: vou disponibilizar o meu contado. Para que venha falar comigo e eu explique isso de novo...

Charon_nun_malfoy – é meu e-mail, msn...

Meu perfil no Nyah: . /u/2229/

Inclusive, dá para notar que Shiver – postada no Nyah como Politik, não é a única fic que os perfis compartilham por que a pessoa que escreve é a mesma, ou seja, eu!

Essa pessoa que me chamou de plagiadora, por postar a minha própria fic em outro site, creio eu que isso não seja proibido, afinal eu que escrevi e faço com ela o que eu quiser.

Poderia ter o bom senso de apagar o comentário, ou retificar. Eu gostaria muito.

AGORA UM AVISO PARA QUEM ESTAVA ACOMPANHANDO. Ela foi concluída no Nyah, acho que lá é mais fácil p postar e interagir com os leitores. A fic foi concluída lá, e provavelmente terá uma segunda faze, posso reconsiderar voltar a postar ela aqui, depende dos meus leitores.

Agradeço a todos que leram essa minha explicação... Peço desculpa aos que não mereciam ler isso, e digo... Sempre leiam a nota do autor, é nela que vem muitas explicações e justificativas que impediriam esse vexame.


End file.
